My Life From Now On
by SneakyMist33
Summary: Paul never wanted to imprint, and then he does. What will happen? Will he fight it, or embrace it? Paul knows there are no such things as happy endings, so why does he find himself fighting for one? A Paul/OC Imprint story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**_ Hey guys this is my first twilight fic, so I really hope you like it. I love feedback so **please please please review**!  
I am aiming for at least 5 reviews PER chapter, so after you read, don't forget to click that that button!  
I would just like to point out at the start that the nick name that is given for Maggie (which is Yazhi,) is a Native American name meaning 'little one'. I did research this although if it is wrong I apologise. Anything that is Native American and not part of the twilight saga stories has been researched so I am not making it up.  
This story takes place after breaking dawn, as Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee.  
Enjoy!!!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the twilight characters or places. I don't own the Purepecha tribe(where my OC comes from) as they are very much real. I only own Maggie, her family and the plot.

_**Chapter 1: A new start.  
**_  
I looked out of the window and exhaled deeply. My eyes caught the attention of a sign reading 'Welcome to La Push' and my mood lifted a little. I had always liked La push and memories of when my mother and father would take me to visit big old Billy made me smile. I was taken from my day dreaming by my dad's booming laugh, as he was driving.  
"Look at the man," my father said smiling, "Still as crazy as ever!"

I sat up in my seat and followed my father's gaze. 'Uncle Billy' as I had always known him, sat waving in his wheelchair holding a sign saying, 'Marine Boy this way'  
My father, also known as Alex, pulled up next to Billy's truck and jumped out running to hug his oldest friend. I followed swiftly behind and blushed as Billy looked me over.  
"My my Yazhi, you've turned into quite the looker. Your mother would be proud."  
Billy opened his arms and I gladly hugged him. Ever since I was a baby, Billy had nicknamed me Yazhi which meant 'little one'.  
I was always the smallest one in the play pen and the smallest one out of all the children. Hell I could still fit into children's clothes at 13!  
Thankfully as I reached puberty, I grew a little, and filled out more.  
Alex's Native American genes dominated my mother's English ones as black hair flowed down my back and tanned skin covered my curves. I did however, have my mother's bright green eyes and cheekbones. I had my mother's piano playing fingers too.

"I told you not to stand out in the rain for us. I was to meet you at the house." Alex's deep voice scolded Billy.  
"Well technically I'm not standing," Billy grinned up at him, "and Jake was driving me until he suddenly got called to work. So guess who's driving me back."  
A smiling Alex threw me the keys to the truck,  
"Follow behind me Magz" He said before wheeling Billy to his truck.

I breathed in and smiled as forest musk filled my nostrils. It reminded me of my old home, on the old reservation.  
As I waited for dad to put Billy into the truck, my eyes locked onto the forest. It completely surrounded the reservation and all the houses around. I'd have to go explore them soon.  
"Still the forest nymph Maggie?" A voice came from behind. I jumped and gave a little shriek as I turned around.  
Two incredibly large boys were standing in front of me smiling. Their russet skin was darker than mine, but their short black hair the same. Even though they both wore sleeveless shirts, their arms bulged with muscles. As I looked at the boy who spoke, I squinted in disbelief.  
"Jacob?" I almost whispered  
"The one and only" his white teeth gleaming in a grin.  
The last time I had seen Jake was when he was eight and I was nine. He looked nothing like this.  
"Good to know you're still the Yazhi we all know and love." He chuckled looking down at me.  
"I don't know her." The boy behind him called.  
"Maggie" I said sticking my hand out.  
"Embry." He said shaking it.

"You mind if we ride with you?" Jake asked, looking at the truck our dad's were in, "I think they'd want their time to catch up."  
"Oh yes, Billy told me how you just ditched him on the side of the road. He said you had work?." I asked, opening the door for them.  
As Embry got in the back and Jacob slid in next to me, I began to follow behind my dad.  
"Yea false alarm." He said hesitantly.  
"So what's your story? You're a Native right?" Embry asked from the back changing the subject.  
"Only half." I replied.  
Jake noticed Embry's quizzical gaze before I did and answered for me.  
"Her Mom's English, and Alex is from the Purepecha Tribe down at the Sierra Madre Mountains. That's where _Magdalene_ here comes from."  
I winced as he said my full name, "However, I have been raised with the Quileute Legends, thanks to _your_ father." I emphasised, Jake chuckled in his seat.  
"So what does your mom do?" Embry asked.  
I held my breath and noticed Jacob shoot Embry a death glare,  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
"My mom died when I was thirteen. She was a Mountain guide and there was an accident. She was abseiling and her rope gave way. She didn't survive the fall."  
The truck was quiet until I heard Jacob mutter 'idiot' under his breath. I hid a laugh.

"So Dad never told my why you guys were moving here." Jacob said trying to cut the tension in the truck.  
I shrugged, "I graduated from school and wanted a change of scenery, but I didn't want to leave the forests. I'm like my mother in that way. Love the nature, animals all that stuff. Besides Dad's just been called away for 8 months duty in the marine core. He said it would be good if I moved here. That way Billy could keep an eye on me, and I get my change of scenery."  
"So you're moving in with us?"  
I looked at him shocked; wouldn't Billy have told him If I was moving in with them? Was this boy never home?  
"No, my dad rented the house for me around the corner."  
"What?" Embry shrieked from the back, "How old are you?"  
"I turn nineteen in three days."  
"And your living in a house by yourself?"  
"Just until my dad gets back. Besides, how did you think I lived when I was back on the other reservation when dad got called away for duty?"  
Jacob smirked at Embry's shocked expression,  
"Embry hates living with his big family. He keeps threatening to run away and live in the forest. He just fails to see that no one cares." He teased.  
"That's so unfair." Embry mumbled. I laughed as we pulled up into a driveway.  
"Oh now I really hate you." Embry said in awe as we peered out the windscreen at the house.

It was beautiful. The wooden one story house was small and fit snugly into the backdrop of a thick forest. The house was on a hill meaning the front half of it rested on stilts. A dozen or so steps led up to the front porch.  
"What do you think Yazhi?" Billy smiled wheeling around his truck. I slowly got out of my own truck and whispered, "It's perfect."  
A howl erupted in the forest causing me to jump. It sounded close.  
"We gotta go Dad," Jake said walking behind Billy, "I'll see you later."  
"I thought you already left?" Billy said turning around in his wheelchair.  
"Nice to meet ya Maggie." Embry smiled, before turning around to catch up to Jake.

"I don't remember this place being so close to the woods." Dad eyed Billy.  
Billy nodded but reassured him, "Don't worry, this place is pretty well protected."  
"From wolves i hope" I mumbled, Billy gave a smirk,  
"Yea something like that."  
I watched as my dad and Billy looked at each other, sharing a personal joke about my comment.  
_What was so funny about it?_ I thought as I walked up the stairs to the front door.

* * *

**Paul POV  
**  
_  
What the hell is taking them so long?_ I asked, walking back and forth across a fallen tree.

_We're coming, _Embry called in my head.

_About freaking time,_ I huffed,_ You guys are hopeless._

_Watch it,_ Jacob's voice warned me, _I can just as easily leave again._

_Go ahead leech lover,_ I Snarled. I heard a growl that was way too close for my liking.

_Take that back,_ Jacob growled as I saw him fly out from a bush. He took a hunk of hair from my back and we tumbled through the forest.

_Stop being such a dick Paul, _Jared's voice entered my head; _you know you can't help who you imprint on. Besides, Nessie's only half vamp._

_I_ nipped Jacob's tale as I backed away slowly.  
Even though I loved tormenting anyone, Jake in particular, I was gald that he had rejoined the pack.

_Aww, I'm glad you missed me, _Jacob laughed.

Then again, it was good to lose a few voices.

_Come on Paul, Let's get something to eat, I'm starving_, Jared whined.

I was pretty starving myself. Although I wondered about Jared's other motive to leave as he usually enjoyed me and Jake's play fights to no end.

_I'll give you one guess,_ Embry chimed in reply to my question.

I suddenly lost my appetite as Jared's thoughts became consumed with Kim. He was thinking about her promise to cook him dinner after his patrol today.

_Can I come? _I asked and Jared snarled_._

_No! It's an us night. As in just me and her._ I shuddered as I thought of what that meant. Jared's thoughts were once again consumed of Kim, and Jacob's thoughts were going over his day with Nessie. I felt sick at how whipped those wolves were

_Don't let Sam hear you think that, _Embry barked.  
_  
I just can't wait till you imprint,_ Jacob thought.

_Yea no shit_. Jarred Chimed in.

_Well then you'll be waiting a long time boys_. I thought smugly running towards Sam and Emily's house. _Cause I don't plan on imprinting any time soon._

_

* * *

_

**_Maggie POV_**

I had finally finished unpacking all of my stuff and so I went to help my dad unpack his things. Even though he would be gone for eight months, he was still moving in with me.  
We still kept all of mum's photos and quilts. It gave us both comfort like she was still with us.  
It took some time but eventually, we finished unpacking.  
Dad left to drive Billy home and I went and lit the fire in the fireplace.  
After I succeeded, I stood around and looked at my new home. The little wooden house looked as if it had been lived in for years, with all the photo's and ornaments we had placed everywhere.  
My stomach growled and I realised there was no food in the house.  
Grabbing my keys, I locked the door and headed for the super market, praying it hadn't moved since the last time I'd been to La Push, so many years ago.

_

* * *

_

**_Paul POV._**

"Oh stop sulking Paul. You know everyone has to help me get the groceries. You eat as much as they do. " Emily laughed as they entered the La Push supermarket.

I mentally abused Sam, as I pictured him sleeping in a nice warm cosy bed waking up to the smell of Emily's cooking.  
Unlike me, who was stuck with being the taxi man.  
"Can't you do it on your own?" I grunted, as I walked behind Emily down the first Isle.  
"Don't give me attitude Paul." She warned, "Or you'll get no dinner at all."  
I growled and received a slap in the face as Emily walked past me, chucking random things in the trolley.  
"Well can we at least go a bit faster?" I asked taking control of the trolley.  
Emily huffed in response, muttering as she walked behind me grabbing more food.  
"Get two of those, and five of those." I said pointing to various objects that took my fancy.  
Emily turned to me looking a little irritated, "This is not my first time Paul."

I turned away looking at the different brands of food, and my mouth began to water at the sight of them. A loud bang caught my attention to the trolley I was driving. A girl, whose face was covered by her hair, was on the floor behind the trolley I had crashed into.  
I sighed in frustration, however the food in the girl's trolley caught my eye, and I began to look through it, not even taking a glance at the girl still on the floor.  
"Paul!" Emily's voice shrieked from behind me, "Watch were you're going!"  
I really couldn't care less where I was going; this girl had some good food!  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emily help the girl up,  
"I'm so sorry about him, he is ruled by his stomach I'm afraid. Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine." The girl's said. My ears prickled as she spoke and I quickly lost interest with the food in her trolley. I whipped my head around and watched as my head spun mercilessly until it crashed to a stop. As she shyly talked to Emily, my eyes widened as a felt the adoration, the warmth, the happiness flow through me. Her deep green eyes were full of colour and history that I suddenly found myself desperate to find out; my eyes bore into hers as I stood there, in a trance, unable to look away.

"Paul?" Emily shook me, " Did you hear me? I said apologise to Maggie."  
"I'm so sorry for knocking you over." I said whole heartedly, "Did I hurt you?"  
I was aware of Emily's shock as I looked in the girl's eyes. Finally, she looked back at me.  
Maggie, Emily had said her name was. Maggie.  
"I'm fine, don't worry about it." She smiled, looking up at me.  
We stood there for a few more seconds, staring at each other. Emily looking from one person to another in confusion.  
Slowly, Maggie took her trolley and pushed past me, I turned around as she began to turn down the aisle. My heart began to quicken as she stopped, just as she turned, taking one final look at me, before disappearing.  
I stood looking at the empty aisle until Emily stepped in front of me.  
"Oh. My. God. Did you just-?" She was unable to finish her sentence.  
I nodded numbly, Her hands, flew to her mouth as a high pitched sequel escaped her.  
"You did not! Oh my god, I have to call Sam!"  
I looked to Emily who had already gotten out her phone an begun dialling,  
"Sam? You would never guess what just happened! Paul imprinted! I Know! He's taking it a lot better than we all thought, although he is shaking a little. No don't worry he's not out of control. Umm Maggie i think her name was, she's new here, from that other tribe. Yea that's the one."  
As I heard the exchange I felt the anger begin to boil within me. I felt my hand start to shake as i thought about what this meant. Who was this girl to waltz in here and take control of me like that? I didn't even know her and i already felt lost without her.  
As Emily hung up and put the phone back in her pocket, she walked past smiling,  
"Congratulations Paul," She giggled, taking the trolley away from my shaking hands, continuing down the aisle.

I shuddered with anger as I knew I was now as whipped as Sam, as sickening as Jarred, and as obsessed as Quil and Jacob. Another shudder rippled through me as I felt the urge to see her again. I quickly shut the now pathetic Paul up with the beast inside me as I realised that from this moment on, It was not only me. Every freaking moment would now be about her!  
I wasn't ready for this, no screw that.  
I didn't want this.

Stupid werewolf perks. I thought to myself. They weren't perks as far as I was concerned.  
More like consequences.

"You coming Paul?" an amused Emily asked turning a corner.  
I growled as I followed her into the next aisle.  
Welcome to Hell Paul. Welcome to Hell.

**_TBC.  
_**

_**AN:** Remember, I would appreciate at least five or so reviews! :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Invitations

**Maggie POV**

I was in a daze.  
The rationality in me said stay a while, talk to him, while the rational side said leave, you'll see him again. It's La Push for goodness sake.  
Rationality fought hard, and eventually won. But I allowed myself one last look. He was stunning. His large body was unbelievably muscled and his russet skin and short black hair complimented his melt worthy liquid onyx eyes.  
When he rammed his trolley into mine, with great force might I add, I fell to the ground in shock. Anger boiled inside me until the lovely woman named Emily helped me stand. She wore her scars like a badge, smiling and showing them to the world. It made her more than pretty. It made her beautiful.  
But when I looked at the boy named Paul, my anger dissolved in seconds. My stomach felt like it had been caught hook, line and sinker, being reeled in from the deepest part of the ocean, and captured with his very own hands. His voice gave me prickles, and my spine shivered the most wonderful sensation.  
After we talked a little, and he apologised sincerely, I needed air. With great reluctance and difficulty, one foot slowly forced itself in front of the other, until I was safely in the next isle.  
I sighed with release feeling slightly free, and then took out my phone when it begun to vibrate erratically in my back pocket.

"Magz? Where are you?" It was my father.  
"In the supermarket. We have no food." I replied a little out of breath.  
"Oh, I didn't even think of that. Well, when are you gonna be home?"  
"I've just finished. I'll be home soon."  
"Okay kid. I love you."  
"Love you to dad." I smiled shutting the phone.  
I payed for the groceries, and walked out of the supermarket, still hypnotised by the memory of him.  
_How is that possible? That I can feel so much for someone I don't know.  
_Shaking my head, I placed the groceries in my truck and drove home to feed the lion.

* * *

**Paul POV**

"Don't tell me you're going to stalk her?" Emily smirked behind me.  
I growled as I watched my imprint slowly pay at the checkout and walk to her truck.  
"Why don't you go out and help her?" Emily asked, as she joined me. Maggie was putting the bags in her truck. Too bad she was already finished.  
As I watched her drive away, a great sadness enveloped my chest. My throat begun to salivate, as the anger began to boil up my body. I was aware that I was shaking, as was Emily.  
"Go." She sighed, before turning her attention back to her shopping, "Dinner is at six."  
That was all the encouragement I needed, and within ten seconds I was out of the grocery store, and into the forest phased and running. I ran as fast as I could, growling and barking with anger.

I replayed the moment over and over again. The crash, the crumbled girl on the floor, her voice, and then her smile. Her smile was the constant memory that replayed in my head more than anything else. It was remarkable. It lit her face up like a luminous glow and her green eyes sparkled like the night sky I so often patrolled.

I suddenly began to fantasise about making her smile on a constant basis. Being the reason she laughed and the reason she smiled. I wanted to be the one who claimed her lips, her body and her heart for as long as I lived.

I suddenly realised that it was too quiet in my head. Way too quiet.  
I froze, remembering who had taken over Jarred and I's shift.  
Crap.

_No god damn way! The new chick? You've got to be kidding!_ Embry's voice shrieked. I heard a heavy breathing pattern in the distance that sounded like laughing.

_If you want to live, you will shut the hell up, _I growled to the forest in general. I knew that he could hear me.

A sharp pain stabbed my side and my vision blurred as I flew through the air, landing on the harsh earth. It was like a reflex as I jumped up and turned towards my attacker. I was met with dark brown eyes.

_Tell me you didn't. Not her. _Jacob's growl turned feral. I had not seen him this mad since the human-Bella days.

I watched as his thoughts drifted to Maggie. I could tell by the way he thought of her, and the way he saw her, she was like his family.

_Damn right she's family. She practically my sister, _He howled.

I listened as his thoughts drifted to earlier today, their conversation in the car. I howled in sorrow when I watched Maggie's pained expression as she talked about her mother.

_Do you see?_ Jacob said, _Do you see how upset she is? She'll never show it, but you can tell. She can't deal with this too Paul. She can't deal with you. Don't put this on her._

I hung my head in defeat. He was right. I could not unleash our secret on her until i knew she was 100% healed. I could not unleash my immense feelings for her either. Not yet.

_I'll be whatever she wants me to be, _I said

_She needs a friend. Not a volatile bad tempered werewolf boyfriend, _Jacob huffed in a softer tone.  
He had gotten over his protectiveness as soon as I realised I had to be her friend.

_Friend._ I thought, on the way to Emily and Sam's, _I can do that_.

_I give you a week. _Embry laughed.

_Shut up mutt_, I thought before I phased back to my human self.

* * *

**Maggie POV**

"Get up Maggie. You have a visitor"  
I groaned as my dad shook me out of bed. The sun tried to shine through my blinds to no avail, and angrily peeked between the blind and the window.  
"What time is it?" I groggily asked,  
"Time to get the hell up. It's after lunch!" A familiar voice laughed.  
My eyes flew open and a smile spread over my face as Jacob came and sat on my bed.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked,  
"Getting your sorry ass out of bed. Get changed." He demanded lifting me out of bed with only his hands.

As he walked out the room, I sighed and turned to my wardrobe. I put on some comfy jeans and a long sleeve shirt, and headed down the hall. I gasped as I realised he was not alone.  
"Hey Maggie." The deep husky voice greeted.  
Goosebumps shot to every part of my body.  
"Err, hi." I stammered.  
"We're taking you around the reservation today. We're you personal tour guides. Where do you want to go?" Jacob asked, stuffing his face full of the muffins I bought yesterday.  
"Umm, I don't know. How about I drive, you talk?" I smiled, trying to sound blasé. Apparently I was.  
"Cool, let's go." Paul smiled back, beginning to walk out the door. I subconsciously followed him to my truck.

* * *

**Paul POV**

I purposely sat in the back seat, so I could watch Maggie as she drove. As Jacob talked his head off, I was watching every move she made. While he was boring me to death with the tour of the reservation, I found myself utterly engrossed in her reactions. She devoured every bit of information about this place as she could. Not only that, but it seemed that she actually cared. She constantly asked questions, and even identified some old legends with certain places. I was impressed.

When she would laugh, her body would shake, her mouth would crease at the sides, and the smallest hint of a dimple would form at each side. Her sense of humour was well up to standard as she gave as much crap back to Jake as he gave to her.  
I smiled and laughed with them, thinking she would fit in perfectly with our group.

"Paul?" her voice shook me out of my thoughts.  
"Sorry what?" I said, ignoring the look Jacob was giving me.  
"I said are you hungry?"  
"I'm always hungry." I replied, giving her a sly smile. "Let's go to Emily and Sam's, they would love to meet you."  
"Sure, tell me the way." She replied casually.  
It was so easy. We were so easy.

Jacob's glare was now burning a hole in my head. That damn boy knew me too well. We both new I wanted her there so she could meet the rest of the pack. And we both knew that once she met the pack, she'd be in it for life.

As we pulled up at the old house, I watched as Maggie's face became anxious. Her lips became a thin line and fear washed over her face. I smiled as I realised she was nervous.  
"It's so good to see you again Maggie!" Emily greeted us as we walked in. My stomach lurched as the smell of food assaulted my nose. Taking a seat at the table, I offered Maggie a seat next to me. But before she could take it, Jacob sat on my hand instead. I bit back a growl as the alpha entered the room.  
"Maggie, I've heard a lot about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Sam smiled as he shook her hand with one arm, and held Emily in the other.  
"Thank you, although I'm afraid I can't say the same about you?" She laughed nervously.  
Sam chuckled, "That's always a good thing. I'm Sam."

I internally groaned as Embry practically sprinted in the house followed by Quill, Jarred, Collin and Brady. All of them with ridiculous grins on their faces.  
As they introduced themselves, they all shot me an amused glance.  
"She's hot man. Well done." Brady whispered, I silenced him with a glare accompanied by a menacing growl.  
"I cannot believe he imprinted!" Quill exclaimed.  
"Told you so." Embry said, his chest puffed out with pride.  
I suddenly regretted this decision. I was never going to here the end of this.  
Everyone was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement, amusement and secret snickers, all because she was my imprint.

"Why don't you come to bonfire tomorrow night Maggie?" Sam asked,  
"Tomorrow's my birthday"  
"All the more reason to come!" Smiled Embry. I was going to kill that kid.  
"Umm okay, where is it?" she asked,  
"I'll pick you up if you want." I asked ignoring the faces I was getting from everyone in the room. _Please say yes, please say yes.  
"_Okay, cool. After dinner then?" she smiled at me.  
"Sounds good." I felt like my body was about to simultaneously combust with happiness.

"Can you help me outside Paul?" Jacob said, his body shaking as he walked out the door. Maggie's confused face turned to me. I shrugged at her, and followed him.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Jacob snarled when we were outside the house.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, although I knew exactly what it was about.  
"Don't play that crap with me. What the hell are you doing?" his shaking became erratic.  
I watched as my eyes slowly hazed over with red until I could almost hear my pulse quicken to an unfathomable speed. I too began shaking uncontrollably.  
"Paul." Sam's warning tone stated his presence, "Watch your temper."  
I turned on him and glared with such anger he was taken aback for a second before his face hardened and stalked towards me. My breathing quickened.  
"She is watching you." He said before turning around and walking back to the house.  
I looked to the house and saw her standing at the window looking at me with worry. The red haze disappeared and I suddenly stopped shaking. I closed my eyes and turned back to Jacob.  
"I'm being her friend. It what friends do." I said before stalking past Jake and nudging him with my shoulder.

I phased as soon as I was safely in the forest, I who was patrolling.

_How come where the only ones who don't get to meet your imprint_, Seth whined.

_That's a bad thing?, _Leah questioned him.

I saw in their heads that Seth was patrolling the South border, while Leah was much closer patrolling the North.

_Can I take over? _I asked Leah, already running to her position.

_I don't have much choice do I?_ She rudely quipped. She began running as well and soon we passed each other in a blur.

_No fair, you get to see her before I do. _Seth's complained

_Be nice or you'll regret it. _I growled at Leah

But she was already phased and probably walking into the house.

* * *

**Maggie POV**

"Hey, I'm Leah." A voice broke through my thoughts. I looked up to see a tall girl semi smiling at me.  
"Maggie." I replied, still feeling a little out of it.  
Paul had not come back yet. He looked so angry, and yet when he saw me at the window, he looked so sad. It hurt me to see him like that. Pained me even, I wanted to know where he was.  
The girl named Leah took a seat next to me on the couch. I was aware of all the boys looking at us with both curious and anxious faces.  
"Don't worry about them. Everyone fights like that. Tomorrow they'll be brothers again. They always are." She said before grabbing the remote control and flicking through the television channels. She looked away as if I wasn't even there anymore.  
I stood up and walked to Emily, "Thank you for having me over, but it's getting late. I should start heading back."  
She walked me to my truck, and hugged me tightly before I hopped in.  
"See you at the bonfire." She smiled before walking back into the house.

I looked to Jake who was watching me in the door way. His expression was hesitant.  
I looked away trying to ignore him. I blamed him for the reason Paul didn't come back.  
"Don't give me the cold shoulder." He laughed poking his head inside the door of my truck.  
"What the hell did you say to him?" I accused, surprised at how angry I sounded.  
Jake looked shocked as I spoke, then his expression turned sour, "You don't know him like I do."  
With that he pulled his head out of my truck and walked back into the house, his shoulders squared.

I sighed in frustration before turning the engine on and began to drive home.  
A large howl echoed through the night and I pulled to the side of the road. It sounded as if the wolf was right next to me. I opened my door and gasped as the sound of something running whooshed past me. I looked into the forest and let the adrenaline pump through me.  
I slowly walked into the trees and looked around. Nothing was there.

I walked a little deeper, making a careful note not to go too far away, I looked back and still saw my truck peeking through the trees. I froze as twigs broke behind my back. A soft panting filled my ears. I slowly turned around and gasped as a humongous wolf peeked its head through the bushes. As it saw me look at it, it slowly walked out letting me see its entire body.  
The wolf was abnormally large, more like the size of a horse, and it's silver and grey coat coiled. I allowed myself to look into its eyes, and a strange feeling of calm washed over me.  
I looked into its liquid Onyx eyes and smiled at the creature. It was beautiful.  
I slowly began to walk towards it, for a reason I could not for the life of me explain.  
It was like I was a robot set to automatic as my hand unwillingly raised itself to pat the strangely calm wolf.

Just before I could touch its beautiful fur, another horse-like wolf came to a running halt. It's brown but mostly white coat shone in the moonlight, and looked to me with light brown eyes. It then looked to my wolf, _my wolf?, _and growled at it. I felt the sudden urge to protect it; however the grey wolf pounced in front of me and took a guarding stance, growling and snarling back. The other creature disappeared into the forest, before my grey wolf turned back to me with sad eyes, and followed the other one.

I stood there in shock as I saw my wolf retreat into the trees. I suddenly felt alone and sacred and I ran back to my truck.  
My hands shook as I realised what I had just done, and how close I had come to probably almost dying. It was a wild animal for God's sake. It probably wanted to eat me.  
But as I closed my eyes, I remembered nothing but the safeness I felt in its proximity. I saw nothing but the beautiful onyx eyes.

I drove home slower than ever. It took me a good half an hour when it should only have taken about 10 or 15 minutes. My heart felt split in two as one half craved to see Paul again, I was going mad with worry. But the other half of me, couldn't help but want to be in the proximity of my grey wolf, where I felt protected and safe, like nothing could ever harm me.

I turned off my truck when I pulled into the driveway. My Dad had already gone to bed, as all the lights were out. I quietly snuck into my house and flopped on my bed thinking about Paul and the wolf. As I closed my eyes, and pictured the two, a chord stuck in my head. I looked from Paul to the wolf, and the wolf to Paul, I realised their liquid onyx eyes.  
My eyes flew open in shock.  
They were the same.

**TBC.**  
Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

****

Author's Note: I am going to reply to my reviewers here. As sadly, there are not many.  
**trekkie907:** Thank you so much, I'm so glad you like it! :D  
**Meeena**: haha I have EVERY intention to keep going!  
**. 3:**Thanks heaps! Sorry about the long wait. I've just gone back to school. But just for you and for the rest of my lovely readers, I'm going to post two chapters today! YAY!

Chapter 3: Birthday

* * *

**Maggie POV**

I hadn't seen Paul since he stormed out of Emily's living room with Jake in tow, shaking and trembling all over. He spotted me watching him in a window and stormed in to the forest. There was an ache in my chest that heaved whenever I mentioned his name.

And then there had been the wolf.  
I saw it when I was driving myself home. It was a huge, silver grey wolf with onyx eyes. Just like Paul's.

I was currently in the kitchen, thinking about the dream I had just awoken from. Paul and the wolf were standing side by side, staring at me with the same eyes. I couldn't remember much after that, but it was enough to make me wonder. Was it just a coincidence, or was it more than that?  
Quileute Legends say they use to be descended from wolves, to protect their land from the cold ones. From_ Vampires. _I shuddered in my seat. No way in hell did vampires exist. I was being my over annalistic self. I mean Paul, a werewolf? I smiled as I thought how ridiculous it sounded.

"Happy Birthday Yahzi!" My dad shouted running into the kitchen and crushing my bones in a bear hug. My heart was running 100 miles per hour from shock.  
"Jeeze dad, you gave me a heart attack." I tried to say, but he was taking my breath out of my body.  
"Well my baby girl, you don't get scared easily. You looked very distracted there, so I thought it was my time to strike". Dad said, trying to impersonate a snake with his hand. I laughed at his poor attempt.  
"Well you succeeded congratulations." I said, pushing away from my dad. He smiled smugly.  
"So what do you want for breakfast kiddo?" He asked  
"Why don't we go eat out?"  
"Great idea! Come on get dressed, I'll take you to the diner." Dad beamed, ushering me out of the kitchen.

I brushed my hair and put the smallest amount of makeup on. Then I dressed myself in a pair of light blue skinny jeans, black flats, a figure hugging T shirt and my ever so warm brown leather jacket. I thanked my mom for her great metabolism. Just like her, I could eat like a pig and not put on an ounce of fat. Dad on the other hand, ate like a pig and gained a ton. As he was in the army, he was outside burning the fat off for at least three hours.

I walked into the living room to see dad slamming the phone down upon my entrance.  
"Who was that?" I asked curiously.  
"No one. Come on, let's go." He said, pushing me out the front door. Something weird was definitely going on. We got into the truck and dad, much to my annoyance, drove ridiculously slow. I was a speed junkie; I loved anything that was fast. This included driving. What should have taken us 15 minutes, took us nearly 20. I sighed with relief as we finally pulled into the diner. Jumping out the truck, I obliviously walked in the door.

"Happy birthday!" a chorus of people shouted.  
I gasped as I looked around the diner and saw all these people, Billy and Jake at the front, grouped together. My eyes widened as I looked around and saw streamers and a huge sign saying 'happy 19th Yahzi'. If you could see my blush through my tanned skin, I would have been beetroot red.  
Jake was the first one to personally greet me.  
"Shut that mouth, Magz. Not a good look." He chuckled.  
I slapped him and he picked me up into a big hug.  
"Put me down Jake." I grunted into his chest.  
As he put me down, he stepped out of my way, and I ran over and sat on Billy's lap.  
"How does my Yahzi feel? Old?" He asked smiling.  
"Not as old as you." I giggled, before he mocked being offended and pushed me off.

I made my way through the crowd of people; my dad gave them all introductions. I barley remembered them, but there was a few I did recognise. There was Charlie, the chief of police in Forks, and on his arm was Sue Clearwater. I was a little bit shocked to see this, especially as i remember her husband so well.  
"Where's Harry?" I whispered to Jake behind me.  
"He died a few years ago." He said grimly.  
I fought back the tears in my eyes.  
I heard my dad ask about Charlie's daughter. Bella I think her name was, to which i felt Jake stiffen, Charlie look at Jake, then back to my dad before replying, "Dartmouth."  
Something weird was going on. I felt like there was a huge elephant in the room that nobody was willing to acknowledge. I shut my mouth though. In a small reservation like this, I was bound to find out sooner or later.

I took my seat in a booth with dad, Jake, Charlie, Sue and Billy in his wheelchair on the end. It was a little squashy, but cosy.  
After breakfast, I talked to Sue away from the boys. It was there she told me about Harry, with tears in her eyes. I couldn't help myself as tears trickled down my cheek.

"Aww mom, your making her cry on her birthday?" A voice whined behind me.  
I turned around to see a tall boy behind me. He wore cut off shorts and a singlet, which showed off his muscular arms. He wasn't incredibly muscled as his tall frame and skinny body made him look more lanky than buff.  
"I'm Seth." He smiled, taking a seat next to me offering his hand.  
"I'm Maggie." I said wiping away my tears and shaking it.  
Sue took her leave as Seth laughed, "I know."  
I looked at him confused before he explained.  
"Jacob and Billy haven't stopped talking about you. Not to mention Pau-" He froze and didn't finish his sentence. But it was too late not to understand.  
"So where is he?" I asked.  
Seth sighed and muttered something under his breath. "He's at home. Didn't think he should be here."  
I frowned as he said this. Why the hell did Paul not feel he needed to be here? I wanted him here. He was the first face I looked for entering the diner.

Seth changed the subject and we began talking about school. Jake, Seth, Embry and another boy Quil were in there last day of high school. As we talked, I couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity with Seth. I hadn't seen him before, yet I felt like I had. I looked at his face. His russet skin was the same as every ones, his dark brown hair short and shaggy. His light brown eyes...

I froze.

Those light brown eyes, were the same as the second wolf that was with my Paul Wolf. Yes I named the wolf Paul.  
Seth Clearwater had the same eyes as the white and brown wolf I had come across last night. I kept my composure, as I now become more suspicious of last night's events. I excused myself to go to the bathroom and walked into the rest room and closed my eyes. A loud howl came from outside and I walked out of the bathroom and saw Jake and Seth running out of the diner.  
"Where are they going?" I asked Billy.  
"Something came up." Billy said, dismissing it and me completely.

The rest of the day involved meeting people my dad knew and me receiving presents from people I barely remembered. I received a lot of money, but from Jake, Billy and my dad I got a beautiful gold necklace. It was a thin chain that held a small beautiful round locket. It was engraved with swirls and intricate patterns. I opened it with shaking hands and saw a picture of me, my dad and my mother.  
"I've kept it for years, but I think you would get better use out of it. Billy and Jake got it polished, so it's as good as new." Dad chuckled nervously.

My eyes flowed with tears as I held the locket in my hands. My dad gave it to my mother for their 12th wedding anniversary. The day she put it on, was the day it permanently became fixated onto her neck. She never took it off.  
At her funeral, I snuck back into the room afterwards to steal it, but the locket was already gone. I just assumed it had come off during the accident.  
"Thank you." I whispered, fumbling to put it around my neck. Dad's steady hands replaced my shaking ones and just like it had on mum, it welded it's self to my neck.

Night fell all too soon. The day had gone so quick, it seemed like it had just begun. I was just about to go change into my pyjamas, when a knock filled the house.  
I opened the door and froze with shock as Paul's gaze met my eyes.  
"You forgot didn't you?" He asked, his face fell.  
"Busy day." I replied sheepishly,  
"I was taking you to the bonfire." He replied anxiously, "It's okay if you don't want to go." He added hastily. His body begun shaking and he turned to walk down the steps to his truck.  
"Paul wait!" I shouted a little too eager. He stopped and turned, his face filled with hope.  
"Let me just get my coat." I smiled, before turning around and sprinting to my room.

I said goodbye to dad, and rushed out the door.  
"Let's go." I said to Paul as I hopped into his truck.  
Paul smiled at me and I found myself hypnotised by it. His eyes lit up and the sides on his mouth squashed his cheeks, creating folds in order to make room for his heartthrob of a smile.  
"That's a pretty necklace." He commented, my hand instinctively clutched it.  
"Thanks, it was my mom's." I said quietly. Paul's face turned to one of anger and he began to shake. I noticed he did that a lot. Shake when he was upset. I made a mental note, but pushed it to the back of my mind as I remembered Paul was driving.  
"Paul." I said sternly, putting my hand on top of his on the steering wheel, "Calm down. What's wrong?" His eyes flickered to my hand on his, and he stopped shaking. His eyes snapped back to the road.  
"Nothing." Was all he said. It was like for a moment he was actually a normal person. Talking to me and showing emotion. Then just like he did that night at Emily's, he turned his face into one of stone, showing no emotion and was silent for the rest of the trip. I pulled my hand away.  
It made me angry that he did this. When we arrived at what I recognised was first beach, I got out the truck and slammed the door shut. Paul hadn't moved and I turned to him and said a civil, 'Thank you' through the rolled down window and made my way to bonfire.

Embry was the first to greet me, eyeing Paul behind me in the truck.  
"Sulking again is he?" He asked, with a look on his face I could only describe as devious.  
"No. Just moody." I replied.  
Embry chuckled, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, guiding me forward.  
"That's Paul for you. That man gets angry and the drop of a hat. You should be careful."  
A vicious snarl came from behind me, but before I could turn around, Jake ran up to me.  
"Glad you could make it Magz. Come meet everyone."  
"I thought I already have?" I asked. How many more could there be?

We reached the bonfire and Emily hugged me tightly, "Happy Birthday." She squealed, taking my arm and wrapping it with hers.  
"This is Kim, Jarred's girlfriend. That cutie pie over their is Claire and that's Leah."  
"We met yesterday." Leah said rudely, turning her back to us.  
"Don't mind her," Kim smiled at me, "You get use to it after a while."  
I smiled at Kim and took a seat next to her. Jake took a seat next to me.  
"So he finally gave it to you huh?" He asked, eyeing the necklace.  
"Yup". I said, clutching it in my hands again.  
"You know, we actually did it for you 18th, but your dad couldn't give it up." He said softly.  
Jake wrapped an arm around me and I hugged his torso tightly.  
"Thanks Jake." I whispered.  
It had never occurred to me before, but Jacob was incredibly hot. His temperature was probably soaring through the roof. But he looked fine, he even acted fine. The more I thought about the more it bugged me. I remembered Sam's strong handshake as well as Seth's. With a small ache in my chest, I remembered touching Pauls hand. All three men had incredibly hot skin. How had I not noticed this?

Jake suddenly stiffened and pulled his arm away. I let go as well thinking he felt awkward, but as I looked at his face, it was scowling. I followed his gaze across the other side of the bonfire. There was Paul, glaring right back at Jacob. I felt anger once again. One minute, he was distant. Then he was sincere, even charming and then the next her was acting jealous. I felt angry as I thought he had no right to be jealous over me. I didn't think he even liked me. I knew this wasn't the reason I was angry though.

I was angry because I had only just met him, and yet I already felt so much for him. When he was with me, I felt whole, even happy no matter what mood he was in. When he was gone, I felt something missing. It was like I was a love sick puppy.

Love sick? Was I really using that term already? I'd spent three days in La push and only seen Paul for two of those days. Am I already calling myself love sick? I shook my head out of my thought. I didn't want to think about that now.

I looked around the campfire and eyed all of the boys. Jacob, Sam, Embry, Quill, Paul, Jarred, Seth, Collin and Brady. They all had the same similarities. Their buff bodies, russet skin and well over 6 foot stance. Even Leah had the same qualities, although her body was nowhere near as buff as the boys. The draw that I had mentally locked in my mind burst open and I drifted away from the topic of conversation and began to think about the possibilities. Could Paul and Seth really be werewolves? Why hadn't that wolf attack me? Why did it try to protect me? Why was it so huge? Why did Paul and Seth have the same eyes as wolves? Where _all_ the boys werewovles? It fit the legends. Why the hell couldn't it be possible? It would be the perfect cover. People would never believe it was true, thinking the legends were myths, just scary stories. No one would be the wiser.

I remembered Paul shaking, as well as Jacob that night at Emily's. Paul got angry so easily, and his whole body would tremble. I also thought about earlier today, when a howl erupted outside the diner and Jake and Seth had taken off like it was calling them personally.

I stopped thinking for a moment. What if I was right? What if these boys were werewolves? Should I move away? I looked over to Kim and Jarred. They looked so happy. Sam and Emily were walking away hand in hand, their faces filled with identical love.  
I excused myself from the group, gave Jake an encouraging smile, and walked towards the ocean. I stopped when the sand began to dampen and walked along the beach. I breathed in and smelled the fresh salty air. I loved it here. I couldn't leave. Not now. The scenery I could not go two days without was surrounding me. I had new friends and reconnected with old ones. This was my new life. I had no choice but to embrace it. No matter what freakish things were going on. If I was suppose to know, I would. But I would not pry it out of them. I respected their need to keep something like this as a secret. I understood it. Not only would people run in fear, people could come to hunt them.

I remembered what happened in the movie King Kong, and shuddered at the thought of the boys being made into slaves or worse killed. I wouldn't tell a single soul that I believed they were werewolves. Not even them. Especially not them. What if I was wrong? They would probably lock me up in an asylum.

I found a large boulder that waves were crashing against and began to climb it. I made myself comfortable at the top, my legs hanging off the edge. I was too high up for the waves to touch me. I felt like I could scream and no one would hear me. It was so peaceful.

The aching in my heart began to close and suddenly I felt whole again. I felt eyes on my back and shuddered when I remembered it only did that when Paul was near.  
"Are you cold?" He asked concerned sitting next to me on the boulder.  
I shook my head and kept my eyes fixated on the ocean. My heart thumped louder.  
"I'm sorry about before." He said, looking down into his lap.  
"Why were you angry with me?" I asked, remembering his demeanour in the truck.  
His head snapped up in surprise, "I wasn't angry with you. God no. I was angry I brought it up. I saw how sad you were."  
My eyes looked into his, and just like it had that day in the supermarket, my stomach lurched and my head spun. He was angry that he hurt me.  
"It wasn't intentional." I said, trying to smile.  
He chuckled at my attempt. "Yea well, I'm sorry nonetheless." I smiled.  
It was then i realised that yes, i did feel something for Paul.  
And yes it could quite possibly be love.

I had had boyfriends before, Leon being my most recent one. We were great together. We had fun, harldy ever fought, but i could never tell him I loved him. He loved me. He loved me very mcuh, but I didn't return the feeling. Sure I liked him. I liked him a lot. But I didn't miss him when he was gone. I didn't yearn to be in his presence. I didn't feel sick or giddy when he looked at me. I had never felt that way about a person in my life. I broke his heart when I moved away. It hurt more than I could have imagined. Even though I didn't love him, I didn't want to hurt him.

I sighed and rested my head on Paul's shoulder. He leaned back and rested one of his hands behind my back, acting like a support beam if I began to fall backward. I smiled and looked toward the ocean.  
"It's so beautiful." I murmured more to myself than to Paul.  
"You have no idea." Paul whispered. But out the corner of my eye, I noticed he wasn't looking at the scenery, but at me.  
Paul shifted and grabbed something from his pocket.  
"This is for you." He said handing me a small brown box.  
I frowned and looked at him confused.  
"Happy Birthday." He smiled.

I opened it and my eyes widened as I looked at the small tribal bracelet. It was gold with tiny dark green leaves hanging off all the way around. In the middle, was a silver wolf. I looked at Paul and saw his anxious face. The little ornament looked just like my wolf in the forest. My _Paul wolf._

"Do you like it?" he asked hesitantly.  
"I love it" I said still in shock.  
Paul beamed his heart breaking smile and took the bracelet out of the box. He gently took my wrist with his hot hands and wrapped the bracelet around my wrist. After he has fastened it on, his fingers lingered on my wrist, my hand and my arm, circling them with his larger than life hands.

It was that moment that decided everything for me. I didn't care what he was. I didn't care that Paul and my wolf were the same. It sure as hell explained a few things, but I knew I could not leave. If the legends were true, Paul would not harm me, and nor would the rest of the boys. They were here to protect.  
And protected I was.

**To be continued......  
Please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**I'm going to get into the habit of saying who's POV it is. Just so no one is confused.  
Here is the fourth chapter, as promised. Hope you all like it.

Chapter 4: Goodbyes and Hello's

**Paul POV**

"So how old are you?" Maggie asked me. I barely heard her.  
"I turned 20 three months ago." I replied.  
We sat on the boulder and she resumed her position with her head on my shoulder.  
I looked at her wrist in her lap. The bracelet I bought her fit perfectly.  
Not that it wouldn't, she was perfect in every way.  
"Where do you work?" She asked.  
"I work with Jake and the boys in the mechanic work shop." _And i also protect the reservation as a wolf,_ I added mentally_._

My wolf hearing picked up a lot. I smiled and felt so at peace listening to her heartbeat. My head drifted to the crown of her head and I kissed it gently. Her heart began to pump over time and I smiled triumphantly. There was no way to describe how it felt when her heart would beat sporadically because of me. Unfortunately, my hearing could also pick up most of the conversation back at the bonfire.

"They've been there for almost an hour together."  
"Jake, let him have some time with her. You kept him away all day." Sam's sturdy voice spoke  
"I can't believe you did that." Jarred's voice said, "You can't even spend a day away from Neisse."  
"Speaking of Nessie. Why don't you go visit you're little hybrid." Leah's angry voice broke through.  
"I've already seen her. She's gone away with Edward and Bella. I can't hog her all the time." Jake's voice grew sad.  
"Exactly. You can't hog Maggie all the time either." Emily's soft voice spoke, "She's his imprint. You know as much as everyone else how he needs her. You've already made him promise to just be friends, don't take her away completely."  
"She's like my sister. I don't want her to get hurt. You know Paul's temper." Jake defended.  
"She's our sister too. We won't let that happen." Sam said strongly.  
"You know he can probably hear us right?" Quill interjected.

As much as I wished Jacob was wrong. I knew he wasn't.  
My temper was the worst out of everyone. I couldn't control it. What if I did what Sam had done to Emily to Maggie? Sam still hadn't forgiven himself for that. If I did that to Maggie, I wouldn't either.  
I was aware that Maggie was now leaning all of her body onto me, shaking slightly when the wind blew. I sat up and realised she was asleep. Her closed eyes were hidden beneath thick and amazingly long lashes. Her mouth slightly apart. I resisted the temptation to kiss them and gently picked her up into my arms. She was as light as a feather. I jumped off the boulder, landing softly in the sand.  
Making sure she hadn't woken, I walked towards the campfire.

"She's sleeping Jake." I growled when his eyes became alarmed as I walked past. I clutched her closer to my body.  
"I'll come with you." He said, I tried hard not shake as I gently placed her in my truck.  
"I'm trying my best you know." I told Jake. Surely he understood how hard this was for me.  
"Quill was right. You did hear." Jacob muttered, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm sorry man. It's just I don't trust your temper. Even you don't trust it."  
I couldn't argue with him there.  
I started the truck and Jake hoped in the tray at the back.  
I drove the entire way with her sleeping form tucked under my arm.  
As we pulled in the drive way, I carefully pulled her into my arms again.  
Jacob knocked on the door, and Alex answered a minute later.  
"Hey there boys. I was just about to go see where Yahzi was." He smiled, letting us in.  
"Just put her on her bed Paul. The house is warmed up. She'll be right." Alex said gesturing down the hall.

Jacob began talking to Alex about something, but I wasn't listening. I was too focused on Maggie. I walked into her room and laid her on the bed. Looking around the room, I smiled. It was painted with earthy tones, and decorated with pictures in frames everywhere.  
Maggie sighed and I turned abruptly. I kneeled down and looked at her beautiful face.

I didn't know how I was going to be just friends with her. It seemed so easy and natural to be with her. She was easy to talk to, and was never shy around me. I had never wanted a girl to be a permanent thing in my life before. I had girls and meaningless relationships, but it was never serious.  
My heart ached, and my face fell in my hands.

I pushed myself up from her bed, and kissed her temple, before walking back out to the living room.  
When I entered, Jake's face fell and it looked as though he felt guilty.  
"You okay Paul?" Alex asked me.  
I realised I must look as bad as I felt and rearrange my facial features.  
"I'm fine Alex." I reassured him.

We took our leave and just as I was about to get into my truck, Jacob stopped me.  
"Why did you agree to stay away from her?" He asked. I didn't want to answer that. It was pretty obvious.  
"You really love her don't you?" Jacob said. His face softened as he said it. I nodded looking away.  
"To be honest, I can't believe you haven't ripped me to shreds for making you stay away. But I know how much you don't want to hurt her. I can't imagine being forced to stay away from Nessie. I had no right to do it to you."  
I was shocked as Jacob said this. My heart thumped louder and louder.  
"What I'm trying to say is, you don't have to stay away because of me any longer. I wont stop you and I respect whatever decision you make."  
"I can't hurt her Jacob. I'll just be her friend." I said .  
"I've got patrol. So I'll see you tomorrow." Jacob said.  
"Her dad's leaving tomorrow night. I can't go with her 'cos I'm taking over Quill's shift so he can babysit Claire. She may need a friend to help her out." Jacob finished before running off into the woods. I acknowledge him and started my truck.

I would definitely be there tomorrow night.

* * *

**Maggie POV**

"Rise and shine Dad." I said waking him up.  
"It's so early though." He mumbled turning away from me. I jumped on his bed, and punched him in the arm.  
"You better get use to it, 'cos you'll be waking up much earlier tomorrow morning." I said.  
Dad's eyes widened, and he sat up.  
"Is it that time already?" He asked sadly. My face fell and I nodded.  
"I'm sorry kid." Dad whispered. I hugged him tightly.  
"Let's just make today fun okay?" I asked. Hoping that time would stop forever.  
Whenever he went away, I'd feel so alone. It never use to be so bad, but after mom died, I would cry the first three days. I knew I shouldn't, but I would get angry at him for leaving. I knew it was his job, and he loved it with all his heart, but he should love me more. I always reasoned he loved his job more than me, but I knew it wasn't true. He hated going away as much as I did. But his damn loyalty to the Marine core prevented him from retiring.

"Let's go for that forest walk you talked about when we first got here." He suggested.  
I smiled widely and nodded.  
I realised I was still in the clothes from last night, I frowned as I didn't remember coming home last night.  
"Dad, how did I get home?" I asked.  
"Jacob knocked on the door and I found you dead asleep in the arms of that Paul kid. I must say, you looked pretty comfortable." He grinned.  
I smacked him as he chuckled.  
"I was tired." I defended, although my heart skipped a beat at the thought of Paul being in my room.

I walked to my room and changed into a more hiking friendly outfit.  
I then walked into the kitchen and begun packing heaps of food, while dad made us breakfast. We downed the bacon and eggs quickly and began to walk deep into the forest.

"Where'd you get that bracelet from Magz? It's pretty." Dad asked me, about an hour into the walk.  
I looked down to my left wrist, "Paul gave it to me for my birthday." I said. I scowled as I heard dad chuckle.  
"What?" I asked him defensively.  
"Nothing." He replied grinning.  
I stopped as he walked past me chuckling.  
"Tell me now." I scolded folding my arms.  
"Oh you're such a baby. I can't believe you turned 19 yesterday." He exclaimed looking at my childish stance. I stared at him intently. Eventually he huffed.  
"I just think that you and Paul make a good couple." He shrugged. My mouth fell open.  
"Excuse me?" I asked, walking along side him.  
"Oh don't make me repeat it. You know what I said. He's a good boy. Even Billy and Jacob say so. If you had to date someone, I'd be ok with it if it was him."  
I was utterly shell shocked as he looked as if he was telling something as casual as the results of a football game. My dad had never been ok with me dating. Never.  
He completely hated Leon. He was ecstatic and treated me with a special dinner when he found out I broke up with him.

"You're acting weird, Dad. What's going on?" I asked him. I knew my dad too well to know he was hiding something.  
"Nothing gets past you does it Yahzi?" He sighed, taking his bottle out from his back pack. I shook my head.  
"Since when have you been ok with me dating" I asked.  
"Since I found out where I've been posted for the next eight months." He replied.  
My eyes widened, "What do you mean?"  
"Where I'm going Magz, it's incredibly dangerous. So dangerous, that after I'm finished, I'm going to hand in my resignation. I'm not going into details, 'cos you're shaking even now. But I don't want to do anything that keeps me away from you anymore."

My legs were wobbly and I felt shudders of pain rip through me.  
"Magz? Are you ok?" Dad asked, gripping my arms.  
"Why are you speaking like you're not coming back?" I whimpered, tears fell down my cheek.  
It took a long moment for him to answer. When he did, it was barely above a whisper.  
"Because I may not."  
My legs gave way and Dad caught me before I fell. I cried into his chest and clutched him tighter.  
His attempts to hush me failed and he muttered curses at his stupidity.  
"I shouldn't have told you." He said, after a long while.  
"No. I'm glad you did." I said, he looked at me like I was insane.  
"I need to know Dad." I said. My voice trembling.  
"I need to go fill my canteen, the map says there's a river just down that hill. You okay to walk?"  
I shook my head, "You go, and I'll stay here. I'll be fine. I just need a minute."

Dad reluctantly agreed and said he'd be back as soon as he could. He picked up his backpack and walked through the trees down the hill. I pulled myself against the tree, rested my head against it and closed my eyes.  
I was listening to the forest, when twigs snapped. I opened my eyes, and turned towards the sound.  
I gasped as a large brown wolf stared back at me. I was about to scream, but suddenly my silver wolf walked out from the bushes next to it.

_Paul_

Had he heard everything that had just happened? Who the heck was this other wolf? It wasn't Seth.  
The wolf had a completely brown coat. I looked into its eye's, hoping I could recognise them. The dark brown eyes looked sad.

_Jacob_

I gasped as I recognised him and the two wolves became alert. I didn't want them to know I recognised them. So I backed away from them hoping they'd think I was scared. Paul whined, and Jacob stepped back. Jacob turned and walked away from me, giving me a glance before he leaped off into the forest. I looked back to Paul, who was now lying down. His tail wagging.  
I couldn't help myself. Just like the other night, I began to slowly walk toward him. Paul stopped wagging his tail. And I stopped too.  
Was I being to forward? I probably wasn't reacting the way a normal person should be when confronted with a humongous wolf. Paul stood up, surprising me with his size. I was confused.  
Whistling filled my ears, and I realised Paul must have heard my dad coming back before I had. He began to back away, just like Jacob did.  
"Don't go." I whispered. Paul froze and I hoped he could understand me. But all hope fizzled away as he ran off into the trees.  
"What you staring at Magz?" Dad's voice startled me.  
"Nothing." I said, hiding my sadness.  
"Well we should head back. I could have sworn I saw a huge brown wolf back there."  
He said with furrowed brows.

I trailed behind dad on the way home, but something didn't feel right. I felt as though there was someone watching me. I looked around, until something caught my eye. I looked to my left, and saw my silver wolf walking parallel to me darting in and out of the trees. I smiled knowing that Paul had understood me and had never left my side.

* * *

**Paul POV**

I had heard everything her father had said. I had seen it. I was on patrol when Jacob had come to take over, filling in for Quill.

_Alex and Maggie have gone hiking, _Jacob told me. I stopped in shock.

_I'll go check on them, _I said, running towards their house.

_I'll come too_, Jake said and heard the annoyance in my thoughts_, I'm not coming to supervise you Paul, I'm just as worried as you are._I couldn't argue with that, as my own feelings were anxious.

_Don't let them see you._ Sam's voice boomed in our heads.  
I remembered the night Maggie had first seen me in my wolf form. She wasn't scared.

_How the hell did I not know about this! _Sam shouted, he was very angry.

_Sorry man, I couldn't help it_. I replayed the event in my head for him. Hoping he would see reason.

_Fine. But for god's sake Paul, don't let Alex see_. Sam sighed in frustration_, You too Jacob. I'll be watching. _Jacob's eyes rolled and I huffed a laugh.

When we reached Maggie's house, we followed her scent into the woods. They had gone incredibly far.  
I sighed with relief when we had caught up with them. Jake and I slowed into a walk, and followed half a mile behind.

_This feels weird, stalking them_, Jacob said.

He was right, but I didn't want to leave. I heard my name being mentioned and listened into their conversation.

They were talking about me. I listened harder.

"Oh don't make me repeat it. You know what I said. He's a good boy. Even Billy and Jacob say so. If you had to date someone, I'd be ok with it if it was him." Alex huffed. I froze with shock. Was he giving me approval to date his daughter?

_It doesn't count if it's he isn't saying it to you directly, _Sam laughed. But I ignored him.  
He wouldn't want me to date his daughter if he knew what I really was. Even Maggie wouldn't want to date me if she knew.

_You told him I was ok?_ I asked Jacob. He huffed and looked away.

_Last night when you were putting her in bed I may have said a few things, _I saw in his thoughts he was embarrassed. I didn't push it any further.I reluctantly listened as Maggie became suspicious and questioned his motives.

"Why are you speaking like you're not coming back?" Maggie asked, her voice sounded weak.  
"Because I may not."

A few seconds later, I heard crying and snapped into a run within a second.  
I heard Jacob's voice in my head telling me to calm down. But as i reached them I crouched behind a large tree and some shrubbery. Jacob took the same position next to me.

_Is she ok? _Sam's worried voice suddenly erupted in my head.  
I didn't answer. I was too busy calming myself as Maggie's crying erupted through the forest.

I heard Jake curse in my head, as he buried his head underneath his paws.  
When she stopped crying, she told Alex to go fill his canteen. I grew angry that she told Alex to leave her there alone. What if me and Jake weren't the only ones watching. What if we _weren't _the ones watching her. She would be eaten alive the second Alex disappeared.

I was too angry to notice Jake jump up and walked out of our hiding spot. She gasped as she looked at Jacob. I walked out showing myself as well. Again she gasped and took a step back, but not in fright.

_If she wasn't scared of you, why is she scared of me?_ Jake asked, sadness thick in his thoughts.

_She's Paul's imprint Jake. She probably feels drawn to him._ Sam answered for me.

I read the disappointment in Jacob's thoughts before he turned around to head back to Sam.

_I'll go check on Alex,_ he huffed looking at Maggie once more just in case she had changed her mind, but ran off into the woods when he saw that she hadn't.

Despite seeing this happen through Jacob's eyes, my own eyes stayed on Maggie. She looked a little sad when Jacob ran off, but when she looked back to me, her face became worried.  
I wanted her to know I was harmless, so I laid on my belly and wagged my tale. She slowly began to walk toward me, but Jake's thought interrupted me.

_Alex is on his way back. _And I saw how far away he was in Jake's head.

My tail stopped wagging, and I stood up. Maggie froze before her head turned in understanding when Alex's whistling grew closer. She looked back to me as I turned away.

"Don't go." She whispered. It almost broke my heart as I ran away to a safe distance.

"What you staring at Magz?" Alex's voice asked. I suddenly grew anxious.  
"Nothing." She replied. Although i could hear the sadness in her voice.  
"Well we should head back. I could have sworn I saw a huge brown wolf back there."

_Jesus Jake, you're bloody hopeless._ Sam scolded. I laughed as Jake muttered an apology.  
_Come take over Paul's place on the South. Paul can stay with Maggie._

I thanked Sam mentally before walking parallel to Maggie who was a few feet behind her father. Her face was forlorn until she began to look around. I came out from a tree so that she could see me. And then darted back behind another so that I was hidden from Alex. Her smile made my heart soar, and I continued to pop out from the bushes every now and then just to make sure she knew I was with her.  
I stopped at the forest borderline and as they walked out of the forest towards their house, Maggie looked back to me and waved goodbye. It was like she knew I could understand her.  
_If only,_ I thought, _If only she knew_

**  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Goobye's and hello's

**Maggie POV**

"So what time do you need to be at the airport?" I asked my father solemnly.  
"Four o'clock." He replied grimly.

Seeing as we now lived in La Push, we were a 2 hour flight from the naval base. Dad had to be signed in by seven. I looked to the clock, it's was 2:30. I only had an hour and a half left with my Dad.  
"I should start to pack." He said, trudging out the kitchen.  
It always got like this. Just before he would leave, a thick silence would develop between us. We both knew the reason for it.  
I didn't want him to leave, he didn't want to leave. Each time, he did.  
I looked out the window towards the woods and noticed my Paul wolf walking an imaginary line behind the trees.

"Idiot" I muttered. Was he trying to get caught?  
I went to the fridge and grabbed the meat I was going to have for dinner tonight.  
"I'll be back in a minute." I called to dad, who huffed a 'yep' behind his closed door. Walking out the house, I saw Paul freeze as he noticed me walking towards him.

"You must be hungry." I smiled at the larger than life wolf as i reached him. A large tongue rolled out his mouth. I placed the plate of meat on a rock in between us and then backed away. He walked slowly towards it.  
"Better you than me." I shrugged. Paul tilted his fury head sideways. It looked so cute I laughed and he began to wag his tail.  
"That's too much for me. Besides, I'm going to be alone for the next eight months. I don't need all the food that's in my fridge at the moment."

Paul took the meat, gulping the three steaks in one swallow. My eyes widened as I watched him. I turned to walk away, but the softest feel of fur brushed my arm. I almost jumped out of my skin as I realised Paul had moved right beside me. He towered over me. When my heart began to settle, I looked into his eyes.

His black eyes were glossy, pleading, but for what I didn't know. I bit my tongue as an urge to say his name boiled within me. I patted his nose gently, before walking back to the house.

"Where did you go?" Dad asked me as I walked in the front door.  
"Just to get some fresh air." I shrugged flopping down on the couch. I glanced at the clock. It was now three.  
"Well uh, I wanted to say goodbye to Billy before I left. Do you mind driving me there before hand?" he asked, biting his lip.  
I smiled at his hesitation, "Sure dad, put your suitcases in the truck. I'll get my keys."  
I grabbed them from my dressing table, once again glancing out the window hoping to see Paul. He wasn't there anymore. I sighed and headed down the hall to help dad lug his two suitcases down the porch steps to the car

The drive was silent. The only voices were the radio man making lame jokes and pathetic pay outs to callers. We reached Billy's house and I noticed another car parked in the driveway.  
"Alex! I was hoping you'd come to say goodbye." Billy smiled as he wheeled himself out the door.  
"As if I wouldn't!" Alex laughed hugging him and driving around to the man made pond out the back.

I smiled watching the two men converse and I subconsciously walked into the house.  
"Hey." A deep husky voice said. My body shivered as I let the sound echo in me. I turned my head to the living room and saw Paul, looking immaculately beautiful on the couch.  
"Hey." I smiled, taking a seat on the sofa opposite.  
"How are you?" Paul asked intensely. His gaze became darker, staring into my eyes like he could see my soul.  
"Fine." I shrugged. Paul must have believed me, his face became light hearted.  
"Do anything exciting today?" He smirked. A smile grew on my face.  
"Went hiking with dad."  
"See anything interesting?" he asked, his expression between amused and anxious.  
"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.  
His face grew dark. I became confused. Did he want me to know I knew about him and his friends?  
"You shouldn't go hiking in these woods. There are wolves." He stated. His eyes became nervous.  
I didn't want to lie to Paul, especially seeing as he knew I had seen him and Jake in the forest.  
"If they wanted to eat me, they would." I said simply, walking into the kitchen. He followed close behind.

I got myself a glass of water and leaned against the bench. I noticed Paul looking me up and down.  
"What?" I asked him, my voice sounding playful.  
He grinned, "That outfit looks good on you. Very Scout worthy." He laughed. I dumped my glass in the sink and punched him as I walked past. My hand throbbed a little, but I didn't want to make it noticeable.  
Paul was still chuckling behind me as I walked out the back towards the two old men.  
"We should go now Dad. You'll miss your flight."  
Dad looked at me and then at Billy, his face sad and hesitant.  
"It's been good being with you buddy. Look after Yahzi." He said, giving Billy another hug.  
"She's more than safe with us." Billy assured.

"Mr. Suarez, did you want me to come to the airport with you and Maggie? You know, just to be helpful." Paul asked behind me. I could feel the heat of his skin seep through me.  
"Sure Paul. The more the merrier." Dad smiled, giving me a wink with one eye. I rolled my eyes; my father was embarrassing at times.

I shrieked as a hand slid in my back pocket. I turned to see Paul laughing.  
"Easy, I'm just getting the keys." He said raising his hands, my keys being dangled with his fingers.  
"You could have just asked" I mumbled, hopping into the back.  
Paul turned the car on and Dad sat in the passenger seat. My heart skipped a beat as Paul positioned the review mirror at me rather than at the road. I was incredibly self conscious as we drove toward the airport. I felt Paul's eyes on me the whole way.

* * *

**PAUL POV**

I tried incredibly hard not to swerve off the road as I looked into the review mirror more often than I was suppose to. I had purposely positioned it so that I could subtly look at Maggie's angelic face. But each time I looked, her face grew more and more dim. When we left Billy's house she wore a smile but her eyes were sad. When we exited La Push, her smile had faltered to a grim line. As we pulled into the airport, my heart pained as her smile was upside down and her eyes were full of water threatening to spill.

"I'll take those." I said to Alex, lifting the two suitcases easily out of the truck. Both Maggie and Alex's eyes widened at how easily I lifted them. I winked at her and laughed as she flushed, then she looked away.

I stood with Maggie as Alex checked in and gave her a reassuring smile as she stood recklessly ringing her hands together. Her face was pale and her leaf green eyes flickered nervously to everything that moved. She looked like she'd committed a crime. I wanted nothing more that to move closer, to put my arm around her and hold her tight. But as soon as I mustered up the courage, Alex came back.

"Well apparently I'm a bit late. They said I should have been here half an hour ago. They're telling me I got to go now, so I guess this is it kid." Alex finished, wrapping her up in a bear hug.  
I heard Maggie sniffle in his chest. She poked her head up so the her mouth was near his ear.  
"I Love you dad." I heard her whisper in a strained voice. My heart began beating faster and faster, "Please come back."  
"I'll do my damn best Yahzi. I'll do my best. I love you baby girl." Alex said, his voice filled with sadness and love.  
At this point, even I was trying my hardest not to start crying. Knowing my imprint was so close to me and the crying was beginning to get to me. I felt my body start to shudder.

Alex then let go of Maggie and walked over to me. Maggie stayed still with her back to me. I couldn't see her face and honestly, I didn't want to.  
'You look after my girl Paul." He said, giving me a nod and shaking my hand.  
"Absolutely, Mr. Suarez. With all my heart." I added that last part as I decided quickly in my head that if I never saw him again, I wanted him to know I cared for his daughter.  
"Alex to you." He smiled, "It'll give me peace of mind knowing you're looking after her."

I nodded sincerely. Alex gave one last hug to his daughter, kissed her on the cheek and then was lost in a vast sea of people. Maggie still hadn't moved from her position. I walked up to her so close, that my nose was practically in her hair.  
"Maggie," I said softly, "Are you ok?"  
She jumped as I spoke and I shuddered when my breath made her hair move. She began to slowly turn around and as her eyes locked onto mine, my heart wrenched painfully. Her eyes were puffy, cheeks saturated with tears, her soft pink lips trembling.

I cupped her cheek with my hand. She closed her eyes and let her face be caressed with my all to happy hand.  
"Come here." I said, and I pulled her into a tight hug. Her arms wrapped tightly around me and she nuzzled her head into my chest, sobbing and dampening my shirt.  
I closed my eyes and rested my chin on the crown of her head. I had never felt so happy and proud to be holding a woman in all my life. We stood there for ages, not moving. Only clutching tighter to one another.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt." She said wiping her face when she finally pulled away. I didn't let her completely detach herself from me. Instead I pulled her under my arm, and she smiled wrapping both of her arms around my waist. We walked slowly to the car, as I certainly wasn't in any rush. However I frowned as we reached the truck. I didn't want to let go of her yet. I _never_ wanted to let her go. I heard her sigh as she detached herself and walked around to open the door. I jumped in and started the car, feeling my mood darken. But as I drove out of the parking lot, Maggie scooted closer to me and just like before, wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder.

I felt my blood boil but not in anger.  
This time it was boiling in love.

* * *

**Maggie POV**

Usually when I'm driving home from dropping Dad at the airport, I was an emotional wreck. I would sit in the car and cry. Stop crying. Drive. Get in the house. Cry some more. This time, it was different. This time, I didn't feel alone.

When Paul hugged me, I had never felt more comftorble, safe and happy in my life. My heart burst at the feel of his hot skin against mine. When we walked out, I noticed the looks from different people walking by and I held my head high in pride, all because of the person holding me.  
As we separated to get into the car, cold air hit me at full force. I felt the sadness creep up in me and the loneliness deepen. I tried to just sit next to him, but I could only stand not touching him until we got out of the parking lot. The moment we hit the road, I jumped to his side and cuddled him.

We drove home in a comfortable silence. I trudged up the stairs to the porch with his hand on the small of my back. A howl suddenly echoed in the forest and Paul froze. It was probably one of the boys calling him. My heart cried at thought of him leaving, I wanted him to stay with me forever.  
"I'm so sorry Maggie, but I need to go the work shop for a bit." He asked sadly with a hint of anger.  
I sighed. He was leaving me too.  
"That's ok. Thanks for this evening. I appreciate it more than you know." I tried to smile, but failed miserably.  
He looked at me intently before shaking his head.  
"Screw it." He muttered under his breath, "I'll stay with you."  
I stepped in front of him, putting my hand on his chest as he tried to get through the front door.  
"You need to go. I'll be fine. I don't need to be looked after."  
He cocked an eyebrow, telling me he did not believe me. I held a straight face. As much as I didn't want him to go, he needed to.  
After a long and intense moment, Paul looked away and sighed.  
"I'm going to kill them." I thought I heard him say as he leapt down the stairs and ran to his truck.  
I quickly shut the door behind me and rested the back of my head on the door.  
The last thing I wanted to see was Paul driving away from me.

I walked to the bathroom and had a shower. I wouldn't really call it a shower as all I did was stand there with my eyes closed. The temperature of the water made my chest heave and I realised it was around the same temperature as Paul's. Tears threatened to flow and I wondered how long I'd have to wait to see him again.  
After standing in the shower for God knows how long, I dried off and changed into my pyjamas. I started the fire and sprawled out on the couch, flicking through the unamusing programs on the television. I glanced at the clock and gasped as I realised it had been three hours since I dropped dad off from the airport. Three hours since Paul had gone as well.

The door bell rang and I groaned not wanting to get it. But it rang and it rang and it rang.  
_This person's persistent_, I thought as I hauled myself off the couch to answer the door.  
"Surprise." Paul deep voice smiled as he held up a bag. The smell of hot food made my stomach growl, the sight of Paul made my heart quicken.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked still in shock.  
"Thought you might want dinner. Hoping actually." He said, looking the slightest bit shy.  
I smiled and let him in, he walked past me straight to the kitchen.  
"So what are we having?" I asked, my voice suddenly bright and perky.  
"Chinese." He grinned taking out the drool worthy food.

I took out two plates and cutlery and we served ourselves. I had filled my plate to what I thought would surely be embarrassing but as I turned around, my eyes widened as a mountain of food piled on Paul's plate.  
"What?" he asked innocently, "My work makes me hungry." He shrugged walking into the lounge room.  
I laughed as I took a seat on the couch next to him.

The rest of the night was filled with light hearted chatter, lots of laughter and comfortable silences as we watched show after show. I glanced at the clock, it was almost twelve.  
"You tired?" He asked, looking the slightest bit disappointed.  
"A little bit" I shrugged, but turned my eyes back to the TV. Paul's large body suddenly blocked my view. He held out his hand.  
"Come on, I'll take you to bed." He said softly.  
I took his hand and he pulled me off the couch. He guided me down the hallway, but as he turned to enter my room I stopped.  
"What is it?" he asked, confused and worried at the sometime. I bit my lip and looked away.  
"Oh, if you feel uncomfortable …" he trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. I shook my head.  
"No No, that's not it. It's just when my dad leaves, I kind of move into his room. Makes me feel closer to him you know?" I said, feeling like a complete idiot.  
Understanding spread across his face.  
"Oh sure." He smiled, letting go of my hand and then opened my dad's door across the hallway. I laughed as he waved his hand in a motion that made him look like a doorman.

I suddenly realised, that after I got to bed, he would leave. I wanted him to stay.  
"You know it's late. You're probably tired too. You shouldn't drive when you're tired. Why don't you stay here?" I asked, stammering madly.  
Paul's face lit up, and he showed his heartthrob smile to me.  
"Yea I am fairly tired." He said, and did what I was pretty sure was a fake yawn.  
"You can sleep in my bed if you want?" I blurted out. Where the hell did that come from?  
"Sure as hell beats the couch." He grinned widely.  
I smiled and began to shut the door. It was stopped by Paul's hand.  
"Maggie," he said softly, his velvet voice making me shiver, "Goodnight."  
Slowly he bent down and kissed my cheek. His lips lingered but I didn't mind in the slightest. My cheek wasn't the part I wanted him kissing.  
"You too." I whispered back.

Paul turned around and walked into my bedroom. I closed the door and hopped into bed. My heavy eyelids shut and I fell asleep feeling safe.  
Feeling needed.  
Feeling loved.

**To be continued....**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Thank you so much for reviewing!  
I had no idea it would get this reaction!  
Love you all :) Keep up those amazing reviews!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6: Irreversible Changes

**Paul POV  
**  
It was the best night of sleep I had had in my entire life.  
The bed was comfy, the sheets were soft and the pillow was like air. The sunrise poked through the blinds, which only heightened my reflective mood.  
The main factor of why I had a great night's sleep was mostly thanks to my wolf hearing and my wolf sense of smell. I listened to Maggie's breathing and inhaled her scent from the pillow.  
It was intoxicating.  
She smelt like sandalwood and the ocean. It not only burnt itself into my nostrils, but it entered my body and burnt itself to every part of me.  
Her deep breaths were even and soothing. Each breath becoming deeper than the last. Every now and then she'd sigh, and goosebumps prickled on my skin.

"How long do you think he's gonna stay in there?" Collin's voice came from outside.  
I leapt to the window and saw Collin, Sam and Brady standing in a huddle outside.  
I sobered from my previous thoughts and silently walked out into the hallway. I glanced at one of the closed doors, my body longing to be on the other side knowing who was behind it.  
Glancing away, I opened the front door and walked outside.  
"I told you not to bother me tonight. I said I was busy." I said angrily. Sam turned to face me with his alpha face on, while Colin and Brady looked unsettled.  
"We understand that Paul. But as I also said before you took off, we need to talk about this. About what we're going to do." Sam said sternly gesturing to the window of Maggie's room.

My anger heightened with my alpha. He made Maggie seem like a problem that had to be dealt with. Granted, it was a change, a big and irreversible one at that. But she was not a problem and she certainly was not going to be _dealt _with.  
"There is nothing to discuss. I'm not going to tell her yet. End of story. Goodnight." I turned to leave. But Sam's strong hand was suddenly gripping my arm,  
"That's not how it works Paul, and you know it. We must go through the same things with Maggie just like we did with Kim and Nessie."  
"And Emily?" I challenged. I knew Sam would not react well to this. His nostrils flared and his breathing quickened. His grip tightened on my arm.  
"Don't bring her into this Paul. It will not end well. I know you can't leave Maggie alone, so you _will _bring her to Emily's today. Where we _will_ talk about what is going to happen from here on out. Do you understand?"

Sam's voice was quiet, yet in the silent dawn it was vicious and full of malice. I nodded accepting the order Sam gave me. I knew I couldn't avoid this talk forever. It's what every wolf had to go through when they imprinted. Sam was the only exception as none of us had phased when he had imprinted.  
I hung my head low and began to walk back in the house.  
"Do you reckon they did it?" I heard Brady whisper.  
"He's hardly got any clothes on. Plus he's sleeping over. What do you think?" Collin chuckled.  
That was all it took for the rubber band holding my anger together to snap. I used my inhuman speed and strength to grab both Collin and Brady by the throats. I slammed them against adjoining trees.  
"Shut your infant mouths." I snarled. My breathing was erratic and my anger was transferred to the fear in the two boys' eyes.  
"I'm sorry Paul." Collin wheezed. I tightened my grip around his throat.  
"Yea man. Me to. Uncalled for." Brady choked.  
I released my grip on both of them and they fell to the floor gasping.  
"Why the hell didn't you stop him?" Collin gasped at Sam. I was wondering the same question myself.  
"Because you idiot's deserved it." Sam chuckled, "It's Paul for God's sake. What were you expecting?"

I smiled at Sam before walking back to the house. My heartbeat was pumping at full pace and I needed to calm down. I slowly walked past Maggie's bedroom where I was sleeping and stopped in front of Alex's closed door. I quietly opened the door and cringed when it slightly squeaked. I looked over to the large bed, and smiled as my heart began to slowdown.  
Maggie had not woken, even with all the commotion going on outside. She was still asleep, sprawled out on the double bed, half swallowed by a large white doona. Her face was unmoved and her hair covered half of her face. I closed the door again and walked back to where I had awoken in Maggie's room.

I felt lethargic once again as I lounged across the bed. I closed my eyes and waited for any signs of movement from the room across the hallway.

* * *

**Maggie POV**

I woke to the loud howl of a wolf outside the house.  
My limbs felt stiff like I had not used them in months. I sat up in my bed, and looked out of my father's window to the forest. He really did have the best room. It was at the back of the house, meaning it had the most perfect view of the forest as well as the most beautiful sunsets. My room, however, had the road and a few trees, as well as the hideously bright sunrise.  
_My room, _I thought again.  
My eyes widened as I remembered the events from last night and just who was occupying my room this very moment.  
I stumbled out of bed to the window. I desperately looked out past my backyard, hoping for a wolf to accompany the howl. But all I saw were trees. No wolf, no Paul.  
No Paul Wolf.

I walked to the door, opening it slowly. My own bedroom door was open, but I couldn't see if Paul was still there or not. I slowly walked out to the hallway, and stopped when I came to my room. I looked around and felt my whole body slump.  
The bed was empty, the window open. I felt my face droop as I realised that Paul had probably left during the night.  
"Why so sad Magz?" A voice laughed from behind me.  
I spun around to find Paul leaning against the wall.  
"You're still here." I said, my face brightening instantly  
"Of course I'm still here. Where else would I be?" He laughed.

But if Paul hadn't left, who was howling in the forest? I was beginning to get really annoyed not being able to just ask Paul. The thing that stopped me was that somewhere deep inside me, doubt played devilishly. I was afraid that if I voiced my thoughts I would be silenced.  
It was best to stay quiet, even though I was subconsciously waiting for a slip up.

We walked into the kitchen and I paused for a moment, thinking about what I would have for breakfast. Obviously I would have to cook for Paul too, but I didn't mind. I considered myself a good cook.  
"So I couldn't help noticing you have all the ingredients for pancakes." Paul said sheepishly.  
I laughed at his not so subtle hint and began to take out the eggs, milk, flour, even the blueberries I forgot I bought.  
"Just make yourself at home." I smiled and Paul returned the smile taking a seat at the little Island in the middle of the kitchen and watched me cook.  
I measured out all the ingredients, but my imagination began asking me questions. What kind of food do werewolves eat? Did they like blueberry Pancakes? Exactly how _much_ did they eat?  
Judging by dinner last night, I knew Paul ate a lot very quickly.

I ended up making enough for eight people, and Paul downed three quarters of it gracefully. While I ate my portion, I was flabbergasted at Paul's pig like appetite.  
"Do you always eat like that?" I asked, hoping for his answer to be applied to a different context.  
He thought for a moment, "Umm, the job I do burns the calories off fast. So all the boys and I get really hungry."  
I nodded taking note to stock the kitchen with tonnes of food. Maybe Paul would want to spend more of his time here if he knew i had a lot of food.  
"So you work a lot?" I asked, again wanting the answer to be about his _real_ job.  
"Yea, Sam is the one who controls the roster we're at his mercy I guess." He shrugged, "What's with all the questions?"  
I became nervous as his face turned serious. I knew I had overstepped the boundary from curious to suspicious. I decided to shut up.  
"I just want to know more about you." I smiled, appraising myself at how blasé I sounded.  
He nodded, but was now lost in a serious thought; I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Do you want to go to Emily's today? They invited us over for lunch." Paul asked after he finished his brooding. I smiled and nodded a yes, taking careful note of the way he used 'us' in his sentence. It made us sound official or something. I liked official.  
Paul ushered me out of the kitchen telling me to get ready. By the time I had had a shower, gotten dressed and walked into the living room, Paul was sitting on the couch watching the latest Jeopardy re-run, the dishes currently drying in the rack.  
"You didn't have to do that." I said, looking to the kitchen.  
"You cook, I clean." He smiled, standing up and placing a hot hand on my waist, "Come on lets go."  
It was a short drive to Emily's and I was greeted with a crushing hug from Emily.  
"Thanks for coming today! I was really hoping you would. Too much testosterone these days." She laughed, taking me away from Paul. I smiled at his apologetic expression as I was dragged into he kitchen.

"Take a seat! Take a seat!" She gestured to a small table in the kitchen, "The whole pack- I mean group are coming. And they eat a buffet each, so I gotta have an early start" She sighed, wrapping an apron around her waist.  
"Want me to help?" I asked. Emily eye's lit up and relief spread across her face  
"Really? You want to help?"  
"Sure why not." I shrugged, grabbing another apron.  
"She'll love you forever you know." A booming voice entered the kitchen.  
I jumped and received a laughing apology from Sam.  
Paul followed in behind him, his expression conflicted but contempt. They both took a seat at the small table.  
"Everyone isn't fitting into this kitchen are they?" I said hesitantly. I hated being squashed.  
"No, we eat in the dining room." Emily smiled.

We spent the rest of the morning cooking and talking. I found myself becoming quickly attached to Emily. She was the most engrossing person I had ever talked to. She was cheeky, funny, sincere and incredibly bright. She balanced out Sam's serious, booming, authoritive personality perfectly.  
Sometimes I would secretly glance at the two together. I noticed Sam was a completely different person with her. His face was happy and relaxed, his eyes full of love and passion. I suddenly longed to be with some one like that. I wanted to be loved the way Sam loved Emily. An arm wrapped around my waist, and my hart skipped a beat, thinking it was Paul.  
"Hello gorgeous." A deep but different voice whispered.  
I shrieked and suddenly the real Paul ran into the kitchen. His eyes turned from worried to amused and he suddenly began laughing. I frowned turning around finding Jacob struggling to hold his laughter. My expression darkened.  
"Not funny Jake." I pouted.  
"Wanted me to be someone else did you?" He smirked, looking over my shoulder. I heard Paul laughed once in the background.  
"Go away." I huffed, ignoring Paul as I turned back to my cooking.  
Emily walked over to give me a hand.  
"Don't worry. You get use to it eventually." She reassured.

By the time Lunch came around, I realised that the living room had been filled with everyone I suspected was a wolf, as well as Leah. I hadn't even noticed them all come in.  
Emily and I served ourselves first, and then we called the others in.  
I literally had to hold my footing as a stampede of muscled 6 ft men filled the little kitchen. I laughed as they looked possessed with the food in front of them. You would think they were being starved.

I took a seat at the large table in the living room, Emily taking a seat next to me, and surprisingly Leah on my other side.  
"Hey." I smiled, she gave me a look in between piling food in her mouth.  
"Hey." She said back, her voice muffled by food.  
It took me by surprise that she was as warm as Paul and Jacob, and she was almost as tall as Sam. Her appetite was as much as the rest of them if not more. I wondered if she was a werewolf too.

"Hey Emily!" Quill said in-between mouthfuls, "this coleslaw is great!"  
"Yea and this Meat pie you made is better than the supermarkets." Collin said wide eyed like he was eating a crown of jewels.  
Emily and I exchanged an amused glance.  
"Thanks, but I didn't make it, Maggie did." Emily laughed  
The entire table stopped eating.  
"Are you serious?" Collin quipped, his eyes once again bulging out of his head.  
"Yea, she actually made over half of the food today." Emily nodded, giving my hand a little squeeze.

It was like I was suddenly a hot topic as I was bombarded with multiple questions all at once.  
"What else can you make?"  
"Are you any good at deserts?"  
"When are you cooking next?"  
I laughed as Emily hushed them all down. I sneaked a glance at Paul sitting at the end of the table. His head was held high and he looked smug for some reason.  
"I think you're going to have to help me everyday from now on." Emily whispered.  
"I'll agree to that." Leah interjected.

As I sat at the table, I realised how well I fit into this group. I felt like I had known them all my life, when really I had only known them under a week.  
"Now is the not so fun part of cooking for heavens." Emily sighed as Sam called the boys and Leah out the house for a moment.  
I looked at her confused.  
"The cleaning up." Emily laughed.  
I nodded in understanding. It would take the entire afternoon.

* * *

**Paul POV**

I was still on such a high from lunch that I didn't even think about the meeting we were about to have.  
We walked a fair distance to the house and phased. We had gotten into the habit of phasing for pack meetings, as we were able to hide nothing from each other. This way, we all got our say and came to a mutual decision.

My head was suddenly filled with a bombarding of thoughts about Maggie. From what I could tell they were all good thoughts, mostly about her cooking ability. But one thought stood out from the rest.

_You should hurry up and tell her Paul_, _she can't be in the dark forever._ _The more you wait, the worse it will be when it comes out._ Leah's voice was scolding, but I saw in her head that she liked Maggie. Even though she would die before she admitted it. I saw how she put herself in Maggie's position. She imagined how angry and betrayed she would feel if something like this was kept from her.

_I agree._ Sam thought. _S__he should be told soon _Brady whined. Jared agreed in his head.

_Yea man, do you know how hard I had to try to keep my mouth shut_. Seth complained

One by one they all agreed, wanting me to tell Maggie today. I felt myself beginning to panic.

_I agree with Paul, _Jacob said_, Maggie needs to spend a bit of time around us. Get to know us more. What happens if she freaks when Paul tells her? _I sighed with relief as the pack's thought's drifted to different scenario of Maggie's reaction.

_Jesus Christ, _Leah huffed,_ look at you all, you're not even her imprint and you're whining about her leaving. _I would have barked at her, but her thoughts slipped for a moment and I was able to see that she cared as well. In her twisted Leah kind of way.

The pack was torn in two. Jarred, Collin, Brady, and Jacob agreed with me. I tell her when I thought she was ready.  
Sam, Leah, Seth, Quill and Embry wanted me to tell her soon. Like today soon.  
No way in hell that was happening.

_Alright, how about this,_ Sam asked us, _we all agree that Maggie will know about us, yes? _We all nodded.

_Well then how about Paul tells Maggie when he thinks is best. However, it must be within a 6 months window. After that, we tell her._

I thought bout Sam's proposition. 6 months seemed incredibly far away. It seemed good enough to me.

_I agree to that, _I nodded. I was followed by nodding heads all around me.

_Then it's decided, _Sam said, walking back to the house.

* * *

**Maggie POV.**

"They've been gone for ages. Should we go look for them?" I asked Emily.  
I was met by her smiling face, "A little tip Magz. They do this a lot. They leave at the drop of a hat, and show up out of nowhere. But one thing is for sure. They can look after themselves."  
I nodded and the sound of a swinging door met my ears and I walked out of the kitchen to the lounge room, where it was being quickly filled by the missing pack.

"Where did you go?" I asked Paul when he walked up to me.  
"No where important." He shrugged, pulling me onto his lap.  
After a while of pointless chatter, play fights, and more interrogations about my cooking from Embry and Quill, Paul brought his mouth to my ear,  
"Do you want to stay here for tea, or did you want to go home?"  
I thought about it for a moment,  
"Depends" I said timidly,  
"On what?" he chuckled.  
"Will I be eating alone?" I asked, looking down at my shoes. Paul's grip tightened around my waist.  
"Not if you don't want to be." His voice was soft and sincere  
I positioned my self so that I was now facing Paul, he looked hopeful.  
"Well I don't, so how does roast chicken sound?"  
"It sound great!" Jarred chimed in taking a seat next to me. I laughed as I heard multiple yes's through out the room.  
"Well too bad." Paul said standing me up and pushing me out the door, "You weren't invited."  
"Paul." Sam stood, his face full of sympathy.  
"Shit." Paul cursed, his face turning sombre.

"What is it?" I asked  
"I gotta work tonight." He said, looking at me with a pained expression.  
"Oh" Was all that came out in the shock, "All night?"  
He nodded.  
I felt tears bubbling up through my cheeks, I needed to get out of there fast.  
"Well then I guess we'll have it some other time. I gotta be heading off anyway." Invisible walls began to rise around me.  
"I can still drive you home and stay a bit. I don't start until six." Paul said quickly, his face was apologetic and sad.  
"No it's ok. I gotta make an errand any way. Thanks for having me Emily. Today was great, seeya guys!" I waved to everyone.  
I could feel an ocean of eyes on my back as I got in my truck and pulled out the driveway.

To be honest, I dreaded going home without Paul.  
With out him, I became aware that my dad was gone. Without Paul I would be alone.  
I went to the Library to avoid going home at all costs.  
I even ate out at the Diner where I had my birthday.

Eventually I couldn't go anywhere but home.  
I slumped onto my dad's bed and let myself feel what I knew was coming.  
The pain of not knowing if my father was alright.  
The pain of my dead mother.  
The pain of being alone.

I craved Paul's presence to numb me. I needed him like I had never needed anyone before and it scared me.  
I wanted his arms around me to feel safe.  
I wanted his voice to sooth me.  
I wanted his heart to love me.

**To be continued.  
Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your great reviews!  
Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 7: Family

**Paul POV**

I stood in the doorway to Emily and Sam's, watching the dust from Maggie's truck pollute the air, I couldn't help but feel the sadness creep through my limbs and eventually consume my chest. She had practically sprinted out the house giving a hurried goodbye and didn't even bother buckling her seatbelt as she put her foot down on the accelerator.  
"Is she ok?" Emily asked behind me. Her voice was worried and upset.  
"I don't know." I confessed. I hated not knowing things.

I turned around and sat in the couch in silence. The pack looked at me, not saying a word either.  
If she knew what I was really doing, would she have left?  
"Stupid, insolent dog" I berated.  
I should have listened to Sam. I should have told her.  
Should have.  
Could have.  
Didn't.

"Don't beat yourself up Paul." Sam's sympathetic voice came from the table.  
"I'm not beating myself up." I quipped back rudely.  
"Yea, and I secretly love vampires." He said mockingly.  
His comment made a few of the boys snicker, but I didn't care. I wasn't interested in anything he had to say.

Why was everything so complicated?  
One week ago, I was fine. I had my occasional flings and moved on. I did my job with no complaints. Had no strings attached to anyone or anything.  
Now I had so many strings attached to this one girl that if broken, my emotional and physical wellbeing would plummet into and endless chasm of pain, heartbreak and misery.  
How exciting.  
These strings had formed a bridge linking us irreversibly and permanently together.  
I felt such strong emotions for Maggie, it had completely changed me. No longer was I the angry, volatile, dangerous werewolf that people hated. She had surfaced emotions I never thought possible for someone like me.  
Kindness. Passion. Love.

I had always thought that my anger and my physical appearance made me more man than anyone. I truly believed that imprinting made a wolf weak.  
But now, I realise why Sam is such a good leader. Why Jacob is always right. Why Jarred and Quill are the strong wolves they are.  
They simply had something to fight for.  
Now, so did I. I had the knowledge that I had the power to protect not only the reservation, but the one I loved.

I noticed everyone staring at me with worried eyes. My face must have been a canvas of my emotions.  
"Who am I on patrol with tonight?" I said standing up. My face had turned nonchalant. Despite the softer emotions being surfaced, the didn't need to be on display to the whole pack.  
"Me." Collin answered anxiously.  
"Well do you mind if we start now?" I asked.  
I needed to take my mind off things.  
I wasn't use to epiphanies and realizations about my feelings. I wasn't use to epiphanies and realizations full stop.  
Collin agreed and we left the house to begin patrolling.  
I took the East and North borders, Collin took the South and West.  
But no matter how hard I tried to keep it to myself, I couldn't hide everything from Collin.

_It's ok man, think what you want. I won't listen_, Collin said quietly in my head.

I laughed at his choice of words. The day Collin didn't eavesdrop on someone's thoughts was the day I give up Maggie.

_Oh dramatic much_? Collin laughed, _at least I'm trying. You're making me depressed too you know.  
_  
_Hey Paul. Collin._ Brady's voice greeted us out of nowhere.

_What the hell are you doing here? Didn't you just finish you're patrol before lunch?_ I asked him.  
_  
Yea, but seeing as I have nothing to do, I thought I may even up the scoreboard_. Brady said.

I couldn't see where he was going. He was running too fast.

_What the hell are you talking about?_ I said annoyed. I wasn't in the mood for one of his games.

Brady stopped when I saw what the Library. As I looked through his eyes, I watched what he watched.  
Maggie.

_What the hell are you doing?_ I growled viciously.

_I'll watch Maggie for you. That way you can patrol and see her. _Brady quickly explained. My anger dimmed slightly.

_And why you would do that_? I asked suspiciously.

_Just think of it as a peace offering. An apology for the other night_, Brady explained.

I laughed as they both remembered the night I slammed them hard against a tree. I enjoyed it more than I would have thought.

_This means we're __even_, Brady said slowly as he read my thoughts.

I sighed and thanked them both.  
Through Brady's eyes, I watched Maggie go from the Library, to ducking in and out of almost every shop in La Push and then going into the diner.  
She took her time ordering, and ate teasingly slow. When she exited the diner, her face was fallen and anxious.

_Do you know why she's upset? _Collin asked. I forgot he was probably watching as well.

I thought back to the time in the woods where she had given me the meat:

**_*FLASHBACK *_**

**"It's ok. That's too much just for me. Seeing as I'll be alone for the next eight months, I won't be able to eat all the stuff my dad eats in the fridge anyway." Maggie said. Her face was sad and her eyes began to water.  
"I better go."**

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

_Oh,_ Brady said as he watched my memory.

Brady followed her as she drove home slowly. Her lethargic state as she walked up the stairs to the front door was agonizingly painful.  
I began to panic when she closed the door, going out of Brady's view.

_Relax man, I'm going to her window_. Brady reassured.

_She sleeps in her Dad's room around the back. But be careful_, I warned. Sam would kill me if Brady got caught.

_You think I would be doing this without Sam's permission?_ Brady Laughed, walking up to the window.

Loud cries entered Brady's ears and I heard him curse. He blocked his thoughts with something else before I could see or hear it.

_Let me see,_ I growled.

Brady deliberated for a moment. But as I cursed and threatened him, he eventually looked back into the window.  
I stopped mid run, as I saw Maggies' shaking figure on the bed. Her face was hidden in the pillow, but it didn't muffle the pained cries she wailed.

I howled a loud and tortured cry.

_Enough,_ I said focusing on my patrol.

Brady and Collin apologised, but I ignored them trying to remove the visual from my head.

Within seconds, I felt the rest of the pack phase.

_What's wrong?_ Sam's serious Alpha voice shouted in my head.

Brady showed him the image I was trying so hard to forget.

_Shit,_ Jarred huffed.

_She's a mess_, Embry sadly spoke.

Jacob slightly whimpered.

_She'll be ok. Giver her this one night to get it all out. She just needs a good cry,_ Leah's strangely sincere voice whispered. We were shocked at how much she truly believed that Maggie needed this. If she was sure enough to be sincere about it, then she was probably right about it too.

_Go home Brady_, I told him_, Thank you for what you have done tonight. _Brady nodded and joined Seth in the clearing.  
To make things worse, my pain for my imprint made Sam run home to Emily, Jarred to Kim, Quill to Claire and Jacob to Nessie. I sulked for the rest of my patrol, jealous that they were with their imprint, while mine was crying her heart out in an empty house alone.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Maggie POV**

My alarm went off at eight o'clock and as I opened my eyes and looked to the mirror parallel on the dresser, I was disgusted at the person staring back at me.  
I looked hung-over.

My eyes were red and blotchy and my skin was tear-stained and sweaty. My nose was blocked and my mouth was thick with saliva.  
I groggily got out of bed and walked mindlessly to the bathroom where I jumped in the shower and washed away my tears, sweaty skin and sorrow.

Half way through drying myself, the door knocked and I froze.  
I looked in the mirror and evaluated my appearance. My face looked healthier and my eyes were no longer a puffy red, but I didn't want to answer the door like this.  
The knocking perused, getting louder and quicker the longer I left it.  
I wrapped my towel around me and walked to the front door.  
Who would visit me this early in the morning?

"Yes?" I asked annoyed, swinging the door open.  
My heart stopped as Paul leaned in the door frame. Arms wide open on each side. His head flew up when I opened the door.  
"Maggie." He breathed, standing up straight.  
"Paul." I said in shock. What the hell was he doing here?

We stood there for a moment, not saying anything. I looked into his onyx eyes and he in my emerald green ones. He looked tired, worn out, worried and upset. Had something happened?  
"Are you ok?" I asked him, bringing my hand to his cheek. He gave me a faint smile.  
"How are you?" He said with an implying tone. Surely he wasn't snooping around last night was he?  
"I'm fine." I stuttered.  
"I can see that" He smiled, looking me up and down. I could feel my face getting hot.  
"Errm, come in. Let me get dressed." I stuttered, leaving him at the door and rushing to my room.

I put on some sweats and a T-shirt, then quickly walked back out into the living room. My hair was still dripping wet.  
I looked at Paul on the couch. His head was low and his eyes were heavy.  
"Paul you look so tired. Did you come straight from work?" I asked sitting next to him.  
He shook his head stubbornly, but his eyes betrayed him by closing for the smallest moment.  
"Come on." I said, taking his hand and pulling him of the couch. He begrudgingly followed, gripping my hand tighter.  
I walked him into my old bedroom and pushed him onto he bed.  
"Now sleep." I ordered.  
Paul fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes. I laughed as he softly began to snore within seconds.

Closing the door quietly, I found myself smiling for the rest of the day. I cleaned around the house, made myself breakfast and lunch, and even watched a little TV.  
It was late afternoon when Paul finally emerged from the bedroom. I laughed at his bewildered expression.  
"What time is it?" He said leaning on the island in the kitchen.  
"Almost dinner time." I said and laughed as his eyes bulged out of his head.  
"Are you serious?" He said angrily, "I slept for the entire day?" He began to shake ridiculously, I stepped closer to calm him down. He stepped away, putting a shaky hand out.  
"Stay away." He said closing his eyes.  
I began to panic. What was happening? Was this a normal thing for someone like him to be doing? He seemed to do it a lot. As did Jacob.  
"You ok?" I asked after a moment. He had stopped shaking and had opened his eyes.  
"Yea. I'm fine. Just....don't come near me when I'm like that. I may...hurt you." He said awkwardly.

"I don't believe you would hurt me." I said quietly, looking down.  
"You say that now." He said looking away.  
"Give me one good reason why you're dangerous. One that I'll believe." I challenged.  
"I have anger issues."  
"Try again."  
"I have a medical condition?"  
"Nope."  
"You annoy me with your stubbornness?"  
"Funny, but no."

He sighed with frustration, but laughed despite himself. His face became serious again and he looked contemplative. I was hoping I had dropped enough hints for him to tell me the real reason. To tell me himself what he really was. My hopes were heightened as he stepped slightly closer, towering over me.

"Maggie Listen..." He trailed off, searching for the right words. His face was troubled. My heart thumped louder and louder.  
"Hello?" a female voice came from the living room.  
Paul's head whipped up in confusion, and I looked around Paul's toned body to see Emily standing in the doorway.  
"Emily!" I shrieked running into the living room, "What are you doing here?"  
"Yes." Paul said rudely behind me, "What are you doing here?"  
Emily's face went from happy to anxious as she thought through her answer.  
"Sam told me about...erm... no one being here. I thought I might drop in. Say hey. But I see someone beat me to it."

If I hadn't secretly been in on the whole werewolf thing, I wouldn't have gotten the hidden meaning. But I did know and I did get it. They knew about last night.  
"Oh I'm fine really." I said a little annoyed. Was a girl not allowed to cry anymore?  
"Yes I know, I just thought you might want company. But I can see you're busy. So I'll call next time." She smiled, turning to walk out the door.  
"No wait!" I said grabbing her arm, "Stay for dinner."  
She was shocked that I had asked her, and to be honest so was I. It came out of no where.  
"I need to cook for the boys." She shrugged a little dissappointed.  
"Invite them over. The more the merrier." I smiled. I heard Paul choke on something in the background.  
"Are you sure?" Emily said, although the sparkle in her eyes was unmistakable  
"Positive. I have enough food for all of La push." I laughed.  
"Well I'll go call Sam." Emily grinned and walked into the living room.  
I turned to Paul who was giving Emily a dirty look. I nudged him as I walked past.  
"What was that for?" He whined like a little boy.  
"Don't give me trouble tonight. This is my house, and I invite who I want." I warned him. It had no affect on Paul however as he only smiled.  
"Fine. But I'm sure you'll wish you hadn't. And I'll be here to say I told you so."  
He laughed smugly.  
"You do that." I said impolitely, before kicking him out the kitchen.

I began to make a large bowl of Spaghetti Bolognaise, the way my mother use to make it. She was a very good cook, and taught me all she knew. Emily helped cook the meat, while I made a beef pie.  
I looked at the food, fit to feed all of America, but I still wasn't happy with it.  
Voices suddenly filled my house and I exited the kitchen to greet them.

"That smells so good Yahzi." Jacob greeted me. He hugged me so tight, I felt a little sore when he let me go.  
"Dibbs on first half of the pie." Quill shouted, running for the recliner.  
"Is that pasta I smell? I love Pasta." Jarred smiled after hugging me.  
I laughed as the boys took over the family room. I thought that my house would look tiny with these men in here, but it only made it feel more like home.

"Hey" Leah said standing next to me.  
"Hey." I smiled at her. I had never really gotten to know Leah. Truthfully, she intimidated me. On appearance she seemed angry, snobby, rude and a downright bitch. But the only conversation I had with her she was anything but that.  
"Thanks for letting us all over. It's a big task you know, cooking for us." She tried to joke. I could tell she was uncomfortable. I laughed to make her feel more at ease.  
"Not to worry. I have a plan to win them over." I smiled turning back to the kitchen.  
"What is that?" Collin asked. I looked back to see nine eager faces staring at me.  
"That's for Emily and me to know, and you to find out." I laughed.  
"Well let me in on this little plan." Emily chuckled as I walked back into the kitchen.  
I went to the freezer, and took out my ingredients.  
She looked confused as I took out everything. Then it suddenly dawned on her. A huge grin spread across her face.

"It's dessert!" Embry shouted behind me.  
I spun around to see Embry run out of his hiding spot behind me.  
I grabbed a Tea towel and began to chase after him.  
"You just can't help yourself!" I laughed swatting him with the tea towel.  
I was suddenly scooped up by strong warm arms.  
"You can't hide anything from us." Paul whispered in my ear.  
I looked around the room to see everyone laughing at Embry and I. His devious smile was victorious.

"Okay let's eat." Emily giggled wrapped up in Sam's arms.  
"Where are we eating?" Paul asked, his arms clutching tighter around me.  
"In the dining room." I pointed to another room. It was the second biggest room in the house.  
Emily and I grabbed our dinner first. We sprinted out of the kitchen to take our seats before the stampede began to shake the house.  
Once again, everyone ate like we had known each other for years. I felt so comfortable and so happy being with these people. It didn't once occur to me that Emily and I were the only humans in the room. It didn't bother me. I found myself wanting more of it.

"Hey Em?" I said while we were helping ourselves to dessert in the kitchen, "You know how you were saying about not having any free time?"  
Emily nodded.  
"Well it sure gets lonely here by myself and I'd feel bad having to come over to your house all the time for everything. So maybe, we could make it a permanent thing you know. The boys can spend a day or two here." I said it as casually as I could, but I wasn't able to completely hide my eagerness. I looked up to see Emily's eyes widen. I began to panic. I didn't want her thinking I was stealing them away from her.  
"It was just an idea!" I quickly said, but was stopped by Emily's huge hug.  
"Are you serious? Like really serious? 'Cuz I love those boys and everything, but sometimes I need a break! Are you sure you want to commit to it though?" She squealed, her grin widening every second.  
I grinned back nodding, "How does Thursday/ Friday sound?"  
"What about Wednesday/Thursday AND Friday?" She bit her lip childishly.  
"You want me to have three days? Well okay." I smiled.  
"Oh wow! I wonder what it's going to feel like not having to get up at 5.30 to make breakfast?!" She gasped.  
He face was of pure excitement.

We walked back into the dining room, to see everyone staring at us.  
"So what's for tea tomorrow night?" Jarred asked smiling.  
"How the hell did you hear?" I asked.  
"You girls talk so loud. It's hard not to." Seth laughed.  
"Well is it ok that you spend a few days here?" I asked, suddenly worried they may not want to.  
My worries were put to an end as loud yes's and absolutely's were shouted at me left right and centre.  
The boys rushed to get dessert as I took my seat next to Emily.  
Paul took his seat next to me and draped his arm around the back of my chair.  
"You know this means that you'll have people crashing at your place whenever from now on?" He said light heartedly.  
I nodded. "The bedroom can be yours though" I grinned back at him. His eyes lit up and he smiled my favourite smile.  
"Good." He laughed, kissing my cheek lightly.

I smiled knowing that I was right were I wanted to be.

**To Be Continued.  
Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Developments

**Maggie POV**

I had woken up at 6.30 am to get a start on breakfast just like Emily had told me and had to step over the boys all spread out in my living room. Today was Thursday and Jake, Embry, Paul, Quill and Jarred had stayed the night.  
Quill had hogged both couches, while Embry covered the recliner. Jake slept on the floor along with Jarred sprawled out on the Persian rug. I smiled as I thought of the complaints I was going to get when they woke up, especially as Paul was sleeping soundly in his own room, in his own bed.

"Shh!" I hissed at the bread maker as it angrily beeped at me. In the silent house, it sounded like a siren. I kneaded the dough into a perfect size and successfully began cooking.  
"Hey Yahzi." Jake sleepily yawned as he walked into the kitchen.  
I spun around to face him," Hey Jake, You sleep ok?"  
"Pretty good." Jake nodded, although his hand was yanking at his neck.

I sighed. Last night was the first night any of the pack had slept over and I was pretty nervous.  
I didn't know if I had enough blankets let alone room for them all. I felt pretty bad at having Jake and Jarred sleep on the floor. I made a mental note to provide better accommodation from them.

"I'm sorry you guys had to sleep on the floor." I said, my eyes were apologetic.  
Jake walked over to me, and gave me a reassuring hug.  
"It's fine Yahzi. Where do you think we slept at Emily's?" He laughed.  
I smiled as he rubbed my shoulder as if to warm me, "Thanks Jake."  
Jake kissed the top of my head, and I heard someone behind us clear their throat.  
"Am I interrupting anything?" Paul's irritated voice asked.  
Jake and I turned around but he still kept his position with me under his arm. I looked at Paul's serious face and tried to separate myself from Jake, but he wouldn't allow it.  
"Nope, everything's good." Jake said in a casual tone.  
Paul looked to me, and then back to Jake, "Then I suggest you let her go so she can make us breakfast." He said rudely before walking back into the living room.  
"I'm her helper." Jake grinned.

I was stunned at Paul's aggressive temperament as he stalked away from us.  
"What's with him?" I asked, ducking out of Jake's embrace.  
"He's jealous." Jake laughed.  
I watched Paul sit in a chair in a position that had a clear view of the kitchen. He stared at me intently.  
For some unknown reason, I began to feel angry at him.  
What was he jealous of? Jake? How absurd. Jake was like my brother!

I huffed and turned my attention back to my cooking as all of the boys were now up watching television.  
"How long until the rest of them show up?" I asked glancing at the clock. It was now quarter past 7.  
"Not long, Sam won't be coming." Jake said with a smirk.  
I smacked him playfully.  
I sneaked a glance at Paul, and noticed his glare as he looked between Jake and I. I could feel my anger growing.

Maybe it was a wolf thing, or maybe it was a Paul thing. But either one, it really bugged me.  
As I cooked the mountain of bacon, I could feel his eyes watching everything I did. When I burnt myself and Jake tended to it, I swear he was growling. He never took his eyes off me. Never gave me a moment of privacy.  
"He's really annoying me." I said. I hoped he could hear me.  
"Why?" Jake asked confused  
"I don't know! He just is!" I sulked.

"You're such a baby." Jake teased, mimicking my pouting face.  
"Get out." I said.  
Jake's face turned sad, "Why?"  
"Because you are a guest in this house, so you dont slave after me. And you're annoying me too. Out now!"  
Jake poked his tongue at me like a 5 year old and I smiled triumphantly.  
I finished cooking the food and just as I began to lay them out on the table, the rest of the pack began to roll in.

I sat in between Leah and Jarred throughout breakfast, and tried my hardest to ignore Paul.  
I thought that it would be easy, but as he continued his really annoying stare, it was the most difficult thing I had ever attempted in my life. I found myself wanting to look at him. My eyes would automatically begin to wander in his direction.  
I was like a paperclip and he the magnet.  
He was too strong to resist.

I walked into the kitchen to get what was left of the food, and I knew that he had followed me.  
"I'm sorry." He said. I turned around to find him towering over me, his chest inches from my face. I looked up into his pleading eyes. His hands had loosely grabbed my elbows and he pulled me closer to him. My head began to swirl insanely in my head as his breath caressed my face. He smelled like the deep musk of sandalwood.  
I didn't have the strength to stay mad at him. It was like trying to push a mountain.  
"It's fine. It just makes me feel weird, you looking at me like that." I confessed.  
He tried to smile, "I'll try to remember that."  
I stepped out of his intoxicating aroma and tried to remember how to breathe.

"Are you jealous?" I asked. I wanted to know what made him angry with me. The ignoring was incredibly hard to manage.  
Paul looked at the floor. His eyes were hard and contemplative. I walked back over to him, dipping my head around to see his face. His eyes flickered to mine.  
"Please, tell me the truth." I whispered.  
He began to tremble and tried to step away but I pulled him closer to me. My hand rested on his neck and my other hand clutched his shirt, "Jake is my brother. I love him as family. You have no reason to be jealous."  
Paul remained silent, but nodded despite his moody reverie.  
I gave up trying to console him, as I knew there was no point. He was as stubborn as an ox.

The day consisted of mostly half naked boys coming and going throughout the day. Despite my slaving in the kitchen, I enjoyed every minute of it. Night came all to soon when Emily and Sam came around for dinner.  
"So how do you like your new found freedom?" I asked Emily.  
"Do you know what time I got up this morning?" she asked, excitement dripping off her voice.  
"No" I laughed in response  
"8:30. And do you know what I did when I got up? Nothing!"  
I smiled as Emily was visibly ecstatic.  
"How about here? Everything good?" She asked.  
"Everything is great. I love having everyone here." I smiled.  
"Oh thank god! I don't think I could go back to how it was before now that I know how good it feels to sleep in." She laughed.  
"So this is a permanent thing then?" I asked.  
"Most definitely." Emily laughed.

Time seemed to fly by so fast now that I was cooking for nine hungry wolves three days a week.  
People seemed to come and go as they pleased and I got use to people being there one minute and gone the next. Of course I always got suspicious when they left, especially around Wednesday evening when they would all disappear together. It was like some secret meeting I wasn't suppose to know about.  
One evening, when everyone had left, I asked Jarred's girlfriend Kim if she knew where they had gone. She replied quickly and nervously,  
"I don't know. Maybe they have some sort of…..thing"  
She looked away nervously, but her face was easy to read. She knew.

It wasn't fair, why did Kim and Emily get to know their secret but I was forbidden?  
When they returned for dinner, I wanted to blurt out that I knew so badly. My annoyance was at its peak. But I never said a word because of Paul.  
I worried that if I said anything, he would become distant and untrusting. He seemed to have moved in to my house completely when the new eating arrangements came into action. I had since moved all of my stuff into dad's room and when I went to wake Paul up the one morning, I discovered he had clothes in the wardrobe and personal belongings spread across the room.

Not that it bothered me, because it most definitely didn't. It just got me flustered and embarrassed the next time I saw him.  
I noticed that whenever the boys were supposed to be at Emily's, Paul would only go if I did. He would go to 'work' and then come home, where we would be alone until someone walked in.

As I looked at the calendar on the fridge this morning, I gasped reading the date.  
"What is it?" Paul said running into the kitchen, his eyes scanning the room for another presence.  
"It's exactly three months since I came to La Push!" I exclaimed.  
I felt an arm wrap around me and Paul whisper in my ear, "Time flies when you're having fun."  
I giggled like a school girl and poured myself a drink.

It shocked me that I had not noticed all this time passing by, when usually the days would drag on forever. When I looked back, I could not think of a single moment where I had not been happy surrounded by my new family. I had changed.  
Not only that, Paul and I had changed.

When I had first come to La Push, that instant pull of attraction was so new I did not understand it. I had expected Paul to lose interest in me after time, scared even that he would find another girl.  
I had also expected my feelings for Paul to dimmer, but it had been the exact opposite.  
Paul still remained as eager as ever to be near me, and every time I laid eyes on him, I would still feel the tug in my stomach. His voice still sent shivers down my spine and I craved to kiss his beautiful angelic face. We seemed to be in a constant flux that didn't allow one to stray far from the other. It was calming and reassuring.

I noticed we had become so comfortable around one another, that I no longer felt embarrassed about walking out of the bathroom in just a towel, or walk around the house in my nightgown. Paul never wore a shirt, not even when it was freezing cold.  
Not that I complained at all.  
He really was the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. Even as the other boys pranced around shirtless, my eyes would remain fixated on Paul.

"So do you know where we are having Thanksgiving?" Paul asked sitting at the kitchen table,  
I turned abruptly, "Thanksgiving?" I asked in disbelief. Paul nodded.  
"It's next Thursday." He laughed, shaking his head.  
I fumbled through my brain to find out what day it was. _Friday, _I remembered.  
Thanksgiving was in 6 days, and I had not even thought about it once.  
It was on a Thursday so did that mean it was at my place? But didn't they always have it at Emily's? Would it be selfish to hog them all from Emily on one of the most important holidays of the year?  
"Relax, "Paul smiled getting out of the chair and hugging me gently, "Give Emily a call. She'll sort it out."

I did just that. I called Emily straight away, and was instantly soothed by her motherly voice.  
"Don't fret Maggie. We'll have it at my place. No biggie."  
I silently thanked every God I could think of for creating such a beautiful woman as her.  
Of course I would be there to help her cook but I felt that it should be at Emily's, just like they had done every year before I came along.

"I've got to get going" Paul said, knocking me out of my day dream. A slight tear ripped though my chest.  
"Where are you going?" I asked,  
"Work." He replied.  
"But you worked last night." I whined. He laughed as he took in my pouty face.  
"Jarred and Kim are going out. He asked me to cover his shift. As much as I love seeing you react to my departure, I have to go." He grinned mischievously.  
I scowled as he left the house.

I noticed there was no car engine starting and walked to the window to see Paul disappearing into the woods. I grunted as I realised how sloppy he was getting nowadays.  
Whenever said he was going to 'work', he would always make sure to rev the engine and screech down the road. Now he didn't even bother to _take_ the car.  
I wondered if it was a hint. Maybe this is his way of telling me. Maybe he wanted me to ask questions so that I could guess my own conclusion.  
The phone rang and I absentmindedly answered it.

"Hello?"  
"Hello? Maggie Suarez?" The voice was eerily familiar.  
"Yes?"  
"Oh hey. It's me. Leon."  
Every part of my anatomy froze. Why was my ex boyfriend, the man who's heart I broke, be calling me?  
"Leon, what a surprise. How did you get my number?"  
"Your uncle told me where you moved to. I figured it was a small rez just like here. So it was pretty easy." He answered.  
"Oh that's great," I fake laughed.  
In my head was a growing list of culprits I wanted to interrogate,  
"So what gives me this pleasure of your call?" I asked, afraid to know the answer.  
"I was wondering if you could pick me up from the airport. It's kind of cold in Washington."

Seeing as my limbs were already frozen, I felt like my body was a victim of frostbite. A sting of pain coveted me.  
"Why on earth are you in Washington? "I asked out of breath.  
"For you of course. You didn't think I would let you spend Thanksgiving by yourself did you?"  
My heart pumped faster and faster.  
But I had Emily, Kim, Sam, and Jacob. All of the La Push boys.  
I wasn't alone.  
I had Paul.

"Maggie? I know it's a surprise and everything. But I came a little earlier so we could talk about a few things. I didn't like the way we ended things. If I may be perfectly honest, I didn't like ending things at all."  
I closed my eyes. I didn't want this. Did he think he could win me back? Surely not.  
He didn't know who my heart belonged to now.  
_Like that's any excuse_, My brain argued, _even Paul doesn't know it belongs to him.  
_I was at a loss.  
Leon was at the airport standing alone for me to pick him up. It was in humane for me to just leave him there.  
"Okay, umm I'll be there in like forty minutes." I sighed hanging up the phone.  
I hoped to God it would be a short visit.  
I wanted him gone by thanksgiving.

* * *

**Leon POV**_  
_  
As the line on the other end went dead, I exhaled heavily putting my cell phone away.  
She didn't sound too happy.  
Her excitement was fake, and I could tell she didn't want me here.  
I was feeling pretty high and mighty of myself though. Not many men would be doing what I'm doing.

I was being a good friend by coming here. I knew her too well to know that she would be alone for thanksgiving.  
How did I know she would be alone?  
Well she broke up with me with the flimsy reason of 'I just don't love you enough' but really I knew it was because of her dad.  
I always hated her father, he was an arrogant son of a bitch, and I thrived on his passion to stay in active duty.  
It meant I had alone time with Maggie.

When she asked me how I got her number, it shocked me a little. I would have thought that she would be happy to hear that I had just flew five hours to see her. I told her that it was easy, but sometimes white lies are necessary.  
In truth, I practically forced it out of her uncle, and I had spent the past six weeks trying to find her number.

It bugged me that she was ungrateful for all of my efforts to coming to see her. But all that would be put to rest soon enough. Surely she wouldn't be involved with another person since coming here?  
She had only spent about three and a half months in this God forsaken place.  
What person would take her away from me?_  
_I scoffed as I thought, _No one would_.  
No one would be man enough to put up a fight.

There simply was no other person as good for Maggie as me.  
I was the most popular boy in high school. Every girl wanted to be Maggie when we dated.

I was the best thing that ever happened to Maggie.  
I am still the best thing that ever happened to Maggie.  
And I _will _get her back.

**To be continued.**  
**Please Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** I would like to thank all of my amazing reviewers. You guys are the reason I am continuing this story and am trying so hard to make this story as great and true as possible.  
Keep the feedback coming!  
**Note: This is a long chapter!**

Chapter 9: Complications and Resolutions

**Paul POV**

The night had been a long, endless misery for me during my patrol. The night seemed to pass by so slowly and as Jarred and Leah kept out of my head, consumed with their own thoughts, I was left alone with mine.  
I remembered the pouting look on Maggie's face when I told her I had to go. It gave me a private triumph that maybe; just maybe, she wanted something more with me.  
The cold winter night of the La Push woods were silent and still. Nothing moved, not even in the low force wind.

As the sun began to rise, so did my hope and excitement. Quill, Sam and Embry took over the shift, and I raced home to my imprint, but stopped short of the forest line to the house.  
I sniffed the air, suspicious of the new scent hanging around the house.  
It was musky cologne; one a man going on a date would wear to impress his intended. My anger began to grow.  
I growled into the clearing as the wind changed and Maggie's scent mixed in with the unknown intruder.

_Was she expecting anyone?_ Sam's voice asked me through my thoughts. His voice was worried and protective.

I replied a no, before phasing out of my wolf form and grabbing the cut off shorts I hid behind a bush. I walked towards the house in haste, listening for any cries of fear.  
I slowly opened the front door and coughed as the overpowering smell of cologne hit me at full force. Did this guy bathe in it or something? Or did he just soak his clothes in it before he dried them?  
I froze walking into the lounge room as I caught the sight of two suitcases and the and empty bed made up on the couch.  
This man had _slept_ here? I shouted in my head. My arms began to shake involuntary.  
I was so angry, I didn't hear him behind me.  
"What the hell are you doing?" A man asked. I spun around and unleashed my murderous eyes on him. He stood back defensively.  
"I was thinking the same thing." I sneered at him.

His long black hair was tied loosely into a ponytail and his dark eyes were sleepy but wide open. His body looked strong, but no match for mine. The man's face took in my muscled body, gaping at my large arms, his face became hard as he repeated his question:  
"What are you doing here." He asked slowly.  
"I live here." I recoiled just as hard. I smirked as his face became confused and shocked.

"What's going on in here?" Maggie asked walking out of her bedroom. She froze as she took in the tense scene before her.  
"Oh crap, I didn't think you'd get home so early." She said more to herself than to me. Her face was worried and apologetic.  
The man turned to her, his face angry as if betrayed.  
"Magdalene, this guy just waltzes in here with no invitation. Do you know him? He is saying that he lives here. Why?"  
"Because he does." Maggie shrugged.  
"Excuse me?" The man said in disbelief. I didn't like the tone he used with her. It was angry, and possessive.

She sighed walking in between us.  
"Paul, this is Leon. Leon, this is Paul." She said shyly. Her eyes looked to me in apology.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I said in a more demanding tone than asking. She nodded looking away, and I walked towards the kitchen.  
"Wait here." I heard her say to Leon, before she walked into the kitchen.  
She stood at the opposite side of the table to me, her eyes wary of my shaking form.  
"Paul just calm down. I didn't know he was coming." She explained.  
"Who the hell is he, and why is he staying in this house." I demanded. I watched her take a deep breath.  
"Leon is from my old reservation. He called last night after you left. He said he was at the airport. He asked me to pick him up. I couldn't just leave him there." She said, her voice defensive.  
"Why is he staying here?" I asked focusing on my temper.  
"He didn't book a hotel room. It was late, so I offered him the couch."  
"Is he family?" I questioned, she looked away with apprehension.  
"Not exactly." She bit her lip.  
"Then what?" I asked again, she looked at her feet unable to answer.  
"We use to date." Leon said, walking from around the corner with a smug look on his face. He walked behind Maggie and slung his arm around her.

I felt like I had been set on fire. Her ex boyfriend randomly showed up and stayed the night? Maggie seemed to sense my distress and ducked out of Leon's embrace.  
"Past tense Leon. _Use to_. Not anymore."  
Her words seemed to calm me and the anger in her voice soothed me a little more.  
His eyes became angry at her disowning, and he stood imperiously tall.  
I stalked towards him and held Maggie protectively behind me and just like him, I stuck my chest out and straightened my posture easily towering over him.  
"I think you should book a hotel." I said slowly, my eyes squinting in a jealous rage.  
"And why is that?" he asked smugly.  
"Because it gets pretty cold here at night. Especially seeing as you don't have a house to stay in anymore." I smirked as my words clicked in his brain.  
"I don't think that decision is up to you." He challenged, looked around me to see Maggie.  
"I'm sorry Leon. But Paul is right; you should book a hotel room." She said timidly, I felt her hands clutch my back.  
Leon's eyes widened in shock, and then flickered to mine in a furious rage. He nodded once, before walking out to the lounge room grabbing his belongings.

I turned back to Maggie, she looked at me and stepped back. Her face was apologetic and guilty.  
"He needs a ride to the hotel." She murmured in a whisper, making her way to grab the car keys.  
I grabbed her by the waist and lunged over her to get them first.  
"I'll do that." I said without feeling.  
She nodded silently as I walked past her to go to the truck.

I got into the car, and slammed the door shut. Leon was already sitting in the seat and tried to sit as close as possible to the door. Starting the car, I screeched out of the driveway and sped down the street to the hotel.  
"So are you two together?" Leon asked me. His voice curious but contemplative. It was as if he was planning something.  
"That is none of your business." I replied rudely.  
"With all due respect it is." He replied equally as arrogant.  
I sped up as we neared the hotel.  
"How do you figure that?" I spat, pulling into the tiny hotel.  
"Because if you aren't, it is going to make it that much easier for me to get her back." He smiled smugly.  
I did everything I could to not rip his throat out. Blood red would suit his complexion.  
"And if we are?" I asked him, my poker face hiding my fear.  
"Then it's going to get interesting." Leon laughed, getting out of the truck to gather his things.  
I started shaking; the haze of red slowly clouding my vision.  
I put the truck in reverse, and accelerated backward, I smiled as Leon dove out of the way to avoid me crashing into him.

As I sped down the road back to Maggie, an unfamiliar feeling chained itself to my heart.  
It was fear.  
I had always been so sure that I would get what I want. I had always been so sure that Maggie and I had all the time in the world. It never occurred to me, that she had another life, with another person.  
As the devil of fear made its self comfortable in my body, I looked into the review mirror at the stranger who had now become my biggest rival.

* * *

**Maggie POV**

"Oh god." I whimpered as I heard the truck screech out of the driveway.  
I knew that I should have gone straight to the hotel last night.  
I had seen Paul angry before, but this was different. With Jake it was anger out of annoyance, but with Leon, it was anger out of pure hatred.  
I prayed that Paul didn't kill Leon. It was pretty obvious he wanted to, and considering what I knew, I wouldn't put it past Paul.

I looked to the couch where Leon had slept, and felt myself grow angry at him. He hadn't changed. He was still manipulative and still didn't know when enough was enough. This was why we had broken up. He was so cocky with himself, thinking he was superior to everyone else. He wanted me to be his girlfriend, so he would be nice and gentlemanly, but when I refused to sleep with him, he showed his true self. It took me a long time, but eventually I began to see the real Leon. Greedy, possessive, arrogant and cocky. He loved himself more than he did me.

When I broke up with him, I was genuinely surprised to find him upset and that I actually meant something to him. But as I repeated the words, he still refused to believe it. I felt incredibly guilty when I left his house for the final time, but I didn't regret it.  
And I still don't.

I grabbed the sheets and pillow from the couch and angrily chucked them into the washing machine, determined to get rid of any signs that Leon was ever here. I scrubbed the dishes he ate from, and sprayed the entire house with air freshener, as I was positive Paul would still smell his cologne with his wolf senses.  
I looked around the house, hoping to find nothing that would remind Paul of Leon. As I approved almost every room in the house I collapsed on the couch and hung my head in my hands.  
My heart sunk deep into my rib cage and pressed against my lungs. It threatened to suffocate me as I worried that Paul might not come back.

I jumped as the door opened wide and Paul walked through.  
He shut the door and stood in the hallway, his eyes relieved but scared.  
"Is he still alive?" I asked, giving a nervous laugh.  
The hint of a smile twitched at his mouth, "Yea."  
I walked over to him and hugged him. My body crushed onto his, in an unexplained contact between us.  
"I'm sorry. I should have talked to you first." I said pulling away. My eyes pleading for forgiveness.  
"I don't like him." Paul stated bluntly.  
"I noticed." I said smiling, "you hungry?"  
Paul's scowling face was replaced by an amused expression,  
"No. I'm never hungry." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
I laughed walking to the kitchen and began making him a buffet of food.

"How long is he staying for?" Paul asked me following me into the kitchen.  
"He said he came over for thanksgiving because he thought I was alone." I said hesitantly,  
"But you're not alone." Paul mumbled quietly, I turned to see his upset face.  
"No I'm not." I smiled, "I have you."  
Paul's face lit up and my heart swooned as he smiled his breathtaking smile. My body electrified and I found myself being pulled towards him.  
"I don't want him to be here." I explained to Paul. I grabbed his hand to reassure him. His hot hands covered my little ones, and he pulled me into him. My head pressed into his chest and found myself hypnotized by the rhythm of his pumping heart.

The phone interrupted our moment a little too soon and I sighed in annoyance and stalked towards the phone.  
"Hello?" I grumbled,  
"It's Leon." The smug voice spoke into the phone.  
I saw Paul standing stiffly behind me. It occurred to me he could probably hear Leon on the other end.  
"What do you want?" I asked,  
"Oh don't be like that Mag! Tell you what, why don't you show me around a little. We can talk, and then I'll go. I promise."  
I closed my eyes, weighing up his offer. If I played along, he would be gone as quick as he came, and Paul and I go could on like we were before.  
"Fine." I said. Ignoring the low growl behind me.  
"Good, how about you meet me for lunch?"  
"Fine." I repeated, hanging up the phone.  
I turned to Paul, "I'm going to meet him for lunch. He just wants to talk."  
His eyes were angry, yet the smallest hint of fear sparkled in them.  
"Okay." He said, his voice croaking. He was gone before I could explain myself further.

I slowly trudged out the door to my truck. If only Paul knew how much I didn't want to leave.  
Slowly and warily, I drove to the small hotel in La Push. Leon was already waiting outside.  
"Hey there, took you long enough." He smiled getting into the truck.  
I smiled nonchalantly.  
"Where are we going?" he asked, I furrowed my brows from thinking.  
I hadn't actually thought about where we would go. I didn't want somewhere secluded, because I was afraid to be alone with him. I didn't want anywhere public, because any innuendo he would definitely attempt with me, would spread across the small town like a wild fire.  
To be honest, I didn't want to go anywhere with him at _all_.  
"I have no idea. You choose." I sighed, Leon's smile grew large.

"How about here?" He asked after twenty minutes of driving.  
I looked at one of the only fancy restaurants in La Push. I looked at him quizzically, but didn't have the will in me to fight. I nodded pulling into the car park.  
Walking in was slightly awkward, as I tried hard to ignore all the stares shooting in our direction.  
I poorly attempted to make small talk, but Leon wasn't having any of it.  
"I miss you." He said bluntly, cutting me off mid sentence. My heart began fluttering in a hasty pace. It wasn't an exited exhilaration, like when Paul would touch me, or his breathe flooded my nostrils and made me giddy. This was exhilaration purely due to panic.  
"Leon, "I started to say but he cut me off again.  
"Look, I'm sorry for being so self obsessed. But I'm better now. I'm not Leon Davis without you. I need you. Come back home for thanksgiving." He paused for a moment, "With me."  
My mouth fell open. Was this guy serious?  
"I have a new life here, with people I love."  
"What about your tribe Maggie? The tribe you were born in?"  
He was putting me in a difficult position; he knew I would always be true to my heritage.  
I decided to drop the subject, "I'll think about it. Can we just eat for now?" I asked feeling guilty that I was misleading him. I knew I wasn't leaving.  
There was no thinking to be done.

For the rest of the afternoon, I showed him around La Push.  
I noticed he had changed his mannerisms in the afternoon and started to fall back into the Leon I dated in high school. He was funny, charming, kind and secretly a big wuss.  
I like this Leon because I was comfortable with this Leon.

It was after dark by the time we started heading back, the car ride was silent until Leon's thoughtful voice broke the stillness.  
"Can I borrow your car?" He asked.  
I looked at him and laughed, "Just a little bit random."  
He smiled back, "Can I? I just want to venture on my own for a bit"  
I nodded, "Sure why not. I need it back by Monday."

I pulled into my driveway and got out of my truck without turning the engine off.  
"Is Paul home?" Leon asked getting out with me.  
I looked around, and wasn't able to see Paul's car.  
"I don't think he is." I shook my head in worry before freezing in complete shock.  
Before I knew it, Leon grabbed my face between his rough and sharp hands and pulled me toward him. His lips touched mine not a second before I heard something smash inside the house.  
"Stop it." I shouted, pushing him away. He smiled before hopping in the driver's side.  
"You won't be stopping me for long." He smugly taunted.  
My stomach churned with disgust as I ran into the house.

"Paul?" I shouted, looking for him in every room.  
"What the hell was that?" his deep, angry voice thundered behind me. I spun around in the hall and looked to a shaking Paul huffing through his nose.  
"It's not what you thought it was." I tried to hush him stepping closer, my panic releasing the fear in my voice.  
"Is that what you were doing all day? That? With him?" I felt like bursting into tears as he shouted in the quiet house.  
"NO! Of course not." I shrieked, my emotion building up to an anomaly.  
"Then what?"  
"We just drove places. I showed him the town, like when you and Jake showed me. I had no idea he was going to do that." My voice was pleading, my heart ripping my physical being to pieces.  
"How do I know that?" he asked.  
The thick lump in my throat prevented me from speaking so Paul continued, "For all I know, you have been doing that all day. For all I know you have been waiting for him to kiss you all day."

Tears poured down my cheek, as no sound came out my feeble mouth. He shook his head sighing, "I'll be back later."  
Those were the final words to shatter the already shredded pieces of my heart.  
"No, please! Don't leave. Don't leave."  
He froze at the door, his face torutured and distraught, keeping his godly back to me, he spoke in a hushed tone.  
"I'll be back soon. I promise"

My eyes snapped shut in unison with the door, my hand flew over my mouth.  
The best thing in my life, had just walked out the door, and I did nothing to stop it.  
The _love of my life_, had just walked out the door, and I did nothing to stop it.

Running to my room, I slammed the door and dived onto my bed and cried in the silent and empty house.

Despite the nagging devil inside me saying he is never coming back, I trusted Paul with every molecule and atom that made me, me. If Paul said he was coming back, than he was coming back.

I vowed that when he returned, I would no longer give him reason to doubt the direction my feelings were heading.

* * *

**Paul POV**

When I walked out of the house, it took all my strength to not run back inside and comfort her.  
I hated myself for being the reason she was crying.  
I watched and I listened. I knew that she was telling the truth. I saw that she had pulled away and shouted at him before the 'kiss' grew into more than a simple peck.  
But that was enough to set me off. Before I knew it, a vase had been smashed and Maggie and I were fighting for the first time.  
It was unfair, to make her cry, but it was all I could do to stop myself from killing Leon.  
My only physical options were to fight with her, or kill him.

When she begged me to stay it broke me, almost made me, a grown man cry. So instead of going to Emily and Sam's like I had planned, or going to Leon's hotel to slaughter him in his sleep, I sat out the side of her bedroom, crouching underneath the window seal, listening.

I stayed there until she had stopped crying, which was about an hour and a half after I had left.  
In that time, I had calmed down and had felt unbearably guilty for putting her through that.  
I was just as bad as Leon.  
I didn't deserve her affection, so why should I be angry for it?

When I had assumed she was asleep, I silently crept back into the house. Walking into the door, I closed my door as silently as I could.  
I sat on the edge of the bed, with my hands in my head.  
I begun planning my endless apology for the morning, when I heard the door open.  
"Paul?" her soft, anxious voice asked.  
I stood up as she poked her head around the side.  
"I thought you were asleep." I said walking to the door.  
She walked in warily of me, her eyes searching for forgiveness.  
"I'm sorry for today. I had no right to lash out like that." I began.  
Her lips twitched a smile and her soft hand touched my mouth as if to silence me.  
"No it's my fault. I haven't made things clear." She said.  
As I looked at her, I noticed she had become incredibly shy all of a sudden. Her arms were wringing and her face was anxious.  
"What do you mean?" I asked for clarification.  
"You said before, how could you know if I wanted Leon to kiss me. I'm afraid that means I haven't been clear about my feeling these past couple of months. So I think you should know."

My heart began to pump through my chest a hundred miles per hour. I wanted so desperately to know where her feelings lied, but there was another part of me, that didn't wish to find out.  
I was preparing for the ultimate slap in the face. For Maggie to say that Leon was the one she loved.  
I was not prepared for how the intricate feelings in her mind were play out as followed:

She moved closer to me, her angelic face hesitant but hungry. Raising herself on her tippy toes, I felt one hand slide around my torso to my back, while the other hand made its way to the back of my neck and pulled me closer. Her eyes closed and my body was stunned. While my brain knew what was happening, my body didn't recognise it until I felt her soft, sweet lips were on mine.

I silently moaned at the taste of her as I got over my paraplegia and pulled her into me. I deepened the kiss with a sense of hunger that made me want more and more.  
Maggie didn't seem to mind my greediness as she opened her mouth welcoming me in. Her body moulded into my own and just when I thought I was going to collapse with happiness, she pulled away short of breath.

We stood there together, staring at each other silently. Her eyes big and wide and green and perfect. Her hair messy, but framing her beautiful and angelic face.  
"Now you know." She smiled timidly, collecting her breath and disappearing into her bedroom.

I stared after her in a complete fixation with the surreal memory of what just happened.  
I was her choice.  
Not Leon.  
Me.

I smiled to myself, collapsing onto the bed.  
Licking the sweetness off my lips that was Maggie.

**To be continued............**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** I cannot express the gratitude I feel towards my reviewers. Thank you so much!  
I love them! Keep it coming!  
This chapter is necessary for future events, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10: Unravelling

**Maggie POV**

The sun blistered in my window and I sat up feeling strangely calm.  
Considering last night's groundbreaking moment, I did not feel worried, upset or even anxious.  
I felt happy.

I looked to the clock, it was 9.30 am on a Sunday morning. Getting dressed in some comfortable running gear, I silently crept out the house for a morning run.  
The sun was hiding behind the grey clouds, blessing La Push once again with another overcast day. Every now and then tiny droplets crashed into my face and the ice cold wind blew my tied up hair past me, taking every thought in my mind with it.

As I ran past La Push Elementary school, my skin began to prickle a tingly sensation. I felt eyes on my back, and smiled knowing who it was. That boy couldn't leave me alone for 10 minutes. Not that I wanted him to.  
I fastened my pace, breaking my jog into a run, his low chuckle was closer that what I had thought.  
No sooner had I began running, he was beside me, his strides long and quick. He hardly looked like he was breaking a sweat. My competitiveness got the better of me, and I frowned at how easy he had caught up.

Grunting, I pushed myself further and faster. Once again, he evened my new pace with ease. I inhaled deeply, the cold air burning my lungs and freezing my chest. We were coming up to the Diner, and as my chest began to ache, I stopped abruptly on the corner letting Paul shoot past me.  
I laughed at his facial expression, going from smug and cocky to confused and worried.

"You ok?" He asked, running up to my bent over figure. The stitch in my side made my face wrinkle up.  
"I don't like people beating me." I mumbled, his chuckle deepened my jealous mood.  
"So naturally you give up." He smiled,  
I stood up looking him straight in his eyes, "Better giving up than loosing." I half heartedly said.  
It wasn't a healthy motto to live by, but it was the easiest.

Paul's face turned into a sombre expression. It was thoughtful yet disapproving. His onyx eyes bore into mine as if searching for a different answer. I'm afraid he wouldn't find one.  
"You hungry?" I asked, leading him into the Diner.  
"As always." He replied casually.  
His arm found its way around my waist, and his hand rested on my hip. His hot skin warmed me.  
We sat in a booth side by side, neither one of us willing to sit apart. I curled into his heat inflamed skin, and he clung to my ice cold body.  
"You should run with more clothes on." He said, half a smile playing on his lips.  
I looked at him with reproach, "I'm surprised to hear you say that."  
"Believe me, I am too." Paul laughed.

We ordered our breakfast and ate casually. Paul occasionally bothering to swallow his food before talking. I watched him as he ate, and smiled as I looked at his muscular figure, his broody face and his thoughtful eyes.  
He fitted into the jumble that was my life so perfectly; I was waiting for myself to wake up to my old life.

_My old life_, I thought, _with my old friends who never really understood me, my self-obsessed ex boyfriend and my father._  
My face frowned at the mention of my father. It had been months and I had not received one letter from him. I felt guilty for thinking of him for the first time in 4 months, but truthfully I had been so consumed with everything else. Which to a point was a good thing.

"Maggie? You ok?" Paul's hand lifted my face towards him. I rearranged my face to an expression I thought was composed.  
"Nothing." I smiled, turning my face back to my waffles. I shoved another bite into my mouth.  
Paul's head turned sideways and I tried hard to control my reaction as he inched closer to me.  
I stopped chewing, as his lips touched the base of my neck, and trailed all the way up to my ear.  
"I don't believe you." He whispered.

I swallowed hard, fighting the urge to cough as a piece of waffle got caught in my throat.  
"Do you mind? I'm trying to eat." I said weakly.  
He smiled giving a light chuckle before lifting his arm from my back and digging further into his endless order of food.

Just when we finished our breakfast, I looked out the window to see my car pull up in the parking lot. My heart began to pump faster and faster, and my chest twinged with worry. I practically pushed Paul out of the booth and payed for the bill, much to his disproval. I grabbed his hand and lead him out of the Diner, before Leon could walk in the other entrance.

"What was the rush?" Paul asked suspiciously. I noticed his nose begin to twitch as the wind blew past us. His head began to look around furiously.  
"I want to go see Emily. I'll race you." I said trying to pull his attention back to me.  
It worked; his face grew devilish and smug, "What are the rules? Do I need to give you a head start? Or will you just let me win again?" He grinned.  
My face grew distant, "No rules. We start at the same time. Both have to take different routes. First person to get there wins."  
"What's the prize?" He said with a hint of hesitancy.  
"Winner gets to decide." I grinned.  
Paul nodded in agreement, shaking my hand to solidify the deal. A wild grin broke out on to my face, and I pulled away from him and started running at full speed.  
"Hey!" I heard him shout from a distance, but I didn't stop to look back. I ran down the street and into the forest where I had discovered a short cut some time ago.

Every now and then I would look around to see if I he was right behind me. Each time, there was no one but me and the trees. I never once slowed my pace and as I neared the corner to Emily and Sam's, I ducked out onto the road and sprinted the last few meters.  
Laughing as I turned the corner, I stopped abruptly in shock, as I looked onto the porch of Emily's small shack-like house to see none other than Paul, surrounded by Jacob, Jarred, Leah and Seth.  
I looked to my watch, I had definitely taken the short cut, because I ran 10 minutes flat from the diner to Emily's and there was no way Paul could have beaten me unless....

"You cheated!" I accused walking up to him with a pointed finger.  
Paul's mischievous face was marred by the snickers of Jacob and Leah.  
"How?" He laughed, raising his hands as if to surrender.  
_Because you ran in your wolf you idiot_, I wanted to shout in anger. The one time I actually try to beat him, and the imbecile cheats!  
"You just did." I mumbled, angry I couldn't tell him the real reason.  
"Babe, I can't help it that I'm just faster than you." He smugly chuckled as he pulled my waist to his. I remained unimpressed.

"You seriously need work on your seductivness." Leah scoffed walking into the house.  
"I agree." I said distantly, pushing myself away from him.  
If he wasn't playing fair, neither was I.  
I turned my back and smiled as Jarred and Jacob laughed at the massive backfire of Paul's attempt to 'woo' me.

I hadn't even walked ten steps before I was pulled backward into the tight embrace of an anxious Paul.  
"Are you really mad at me?" He asked seriously, I stared blankly back at him.  
"Okay I admit it, I cheated. I'm sorry." His face was full of concern and such seriousness that I couldn't help but bust out in laughter. His face instantly changed to annoyed.  
"That wasn't fair." He said letting go of my waist.  
"You deserved it." Leah said from the couch, stifling her own laugh.  
"You really did." I said nodding my head like a child, "Any way, you won. What have you decided your prize is?" I smiled suggestively.  
His heartbreaking smile returned to his face.  
"You just wait and see." He grinned, grabbing my face and kissing me.

"Oh about time!" Emily's voice shrieked.  
I pulled away from Paul to find her wide mouthed and standing in the doorway.  
I smiled running into a crushing hug from her.  
"I haven't seen you in ages!" I laughed, as she guided me into the kitchen.  
"I've been so busy. But enough about me, you're the one with the juicy gossip!" She smiled wickedly.  
My confused face made her giggle, "Any one come to visit you lately?  
My face paled as her words struck a chord in me.

"Don't worry Maggie, I'm only teasing." Emily laughed. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Besides, He's not that much to look at." Leah snorted walking into the kitchen.  
"You've seen him?" I asked, slightly dumbfounded.  
"He's been driving around in your truck. Besides, all of the boys want to rip his head off. It's all they talk about." She shrugged.  
Her body froze when a loud and angry voice cleared there throat.  
"That's quite enough Leah." Sam warned, walking into the kitchen.  
Leah's face went cold, but I could see pain behind her muddy brown eyes.  
She powered out of the kitchen, her head down, and exited the house all together.  
"What's wrong with her?" I asked, looking to Emily. But her face wore a quiet, almost guilty expression.  
"Nothing is wrong with her. She'll be fine. She's just being Leah." Sam reassured, but I could sense the pain in his voice too. They were hiding something.

I walked out of the kitchen, where Quill and Embry had joined Jacob, Seth, Jarred a Paul were sitting around the table. They were huddled in tight circle, whispering about something.  
"What's the secret?" I asked playfully, sitting on Pauls lap.  
I watched as each person stopped abruptly and sat up straight.  
"Nothing important." Jarred said quickly before walking into the kitchen to Sam.  
Jacob offered me a reassuring smile, as did Embry and Quill, but my mood turned sour despite my composed face.

I felt like all of a sudden I had been slapped in the face, by the people I cared about most.  
My father had practically abandoned me, and I had just entered a relationship with Paul, where he refuses to tell me his secret, (which he's failed to see I've already figured out) and my new adoptive family are all secretive, and excluding me from what I am positive are serious and important issues.

I thought I could handle being the only one who wasn't supposed to know, but sometimes having the knowledge was the bad option.  
By hiding the fact I knew their secret, I was able to tell when they covered something up, or lie straight to my face, which by the way, was most of the time.  
What that basically told me, was that I couldn't be trusted. They did not trust me to share their secret, and did not want me to be in their lives completely. And that hurt more than words could say.

"I'm off to Kim's, Em." Jarred's shouting voice interrupted my thoughts.  
I jumped off of Paul's lap.  
"Jarred could you drop me off at my house on the way?" I asked him, I could see the quizzical looks on Paul and Jacob's faces.  
"Yea sure." Jarred smiled, opening the door for me.  
I turned around to Paul, "I'll see you when you get home." I smiled, offering a small wave to everyone in the house.  
I watched Emily's confused face smile sadly back at me.

"You ok Magz?" Jarred asked as we pulled into my drive way.  
"Yea, why?" I asked.  
"You were silent the whole way. You look kind of sad" He frowned.  
"I'm not sad. See?" I smiled, "Thanks for dropping me off."  
"No problem." He laughed giving me hug.  
"Say hey to Kim for me." I shouted as he drove off. His eyes twinkled as I mentioned his girlfriend's name.

I grabbed the huge hunk of letters in the mailbox and ran up the stairs to the front door. The rain was beginning to drizzle harder, and I fumbled to get out of the cold and wet.  
I started the fire, and changed from my running gear into leggings, my fluffy slippers and my long woolly jumper and went through the mail by the fire.  
"Brochure, Brochure, voucher, Brochure." I listed off, chuckling the junk mail into the fire.  
My eyes caught sight of the calligraphy on a worn down envelope. My fears, and worries were now on the tip of my tongue as tears welled up my cheeks to my eyes.  
"Dad." I whispered.  
My breathe was caught up in my throat as I ripped the top on the letter open:

_Yahzi, _. .

_First of all, let me say, This is the first chance I've had since I've left to actually sit down and write, So don't start getting all huffy and angry at me like you usually do._

_Secondly, I'm fine. It's ridiculously hot over here. Unfortunately I'm not allowed to tell you exactly where here is. Only that it is very far away.__How are you? You keeping busy like I told you too?_  
_What about Billy?? Still fishing on that wretched boat of his? Remind me to go looking for another one when I get back. His birthday is coming up._  
_What about that boy of yours, Paul?  
__He'd better had kept his word and be looking after you. Not that I think he wouldn't.  
He's a good kid._

_I miss you like crazy Yahzi._  
_I always find that my yearning for your mother is intensified when I'm separated with you too._  
_I guess it's because you're so much like her._

_Write back to the address on the back. It will find me soon enough._  
_All my love is with you. So there is no need to send it._

_Dad xxx_

The letter began to smudge as my tears dropped like water bombs onto the dusty and dirty paper. I looked to the date on the top of the page. It was over a month ago.  
I grabbed a pen and paper from a draw beneath the phone and began writing my reply:

_Dad, _

_Well it's about time you send me a letter!_  
_Four bloody months and not one word._  
_Umm hello? Do you want a sane daughter when you come home?_

_I've actually been great. Moving was the best decision we've made. I've grown quite close to Emily, Sam's fiancée; we take it in turns now to cook for that large pack of boys. They are all so funny and kind. I feel so loved by everyone here. Besides, it keeps me busy._

_Yes Billy is still fishing in that boat. Don't worry, I'll put it on the to do list that's on the fridge so you won't forget._

_And yes, Paul is still here. He won't leave my side actually. But not in a stalker way._  
_He's done a great job of looking after me. I haven't cried at all. (Okay, maybe once.)_

_I can't wait till you come home._  
_I miss you heaps dad._  
_If I'm that much like mom, does that mean I'm going to get premature aging from worrying?_  
_Hmm.....maybe that means you need to come home sooner._

_Please take care, over there. Where ever there is._  
_I want you back in one piece please._  
_Love you lots, see you soon._

_Yahzi. xxx_

As I licked the envelope shut, I wrote the address that was on the back of My father's note. I put on some appropriate shoes and walked to the post office.  
"Hey Maggie." The voice I had been trying to dodge all day chirped.  
I spun around to face him, "Hi Leon."  
"What you doing?" He said peeking around the letter I had behind my back.  
"Sending a letter."  
"To who?" He asked, attempting to grab it. God, he was a nosy prick.  
"None of your business." I retorted, shoving it on the mailbox before he could read it.

Leon's face was irritated, but he smoothed it out well.  
"Hey was that you I saw in the diner today? You left pretty quickly." His smile was disturbing and cunning.  
"Yea it was me. Paul and I had breakfast there this morning. It was really good." I smiled, hoping to sound distant. His face turned from irritated to angry.  
"You were with Paul?" his darkened features asked,  
"Well we do live together." I patronized.

He thought for a moment, before smiling and standing aside.  
"I still have your car, want to ride with me?"  
I groaned internally, but the rain was getting heavier, and I didn't want to wearing my favourite jumper drenching wet.  
"Fine. But I want to go straight home. "I said sternly.  
"Oh Magg." He whined, but I kept my face stern and serious.  
"Just one stop. One." He pleaded. His eyes wide and puppy dog like.  
"Ugh. Ok. One stop." I surrendered. What harm could one stop do?

I instantly regretted thinking that, as I should have known Leon would have twisted one stop into the most barbaric thing ever.  
My eyes popped open, as we parked outside the movies in Port Angeles.  
"Are you serious?!" I shouted as I recognised where we were, "I thought you said one stop!"  
Leon's devilish smile grew wide. "This is one stop. You never specified how long that stop may be."

I groaned loudly this time. Letting him know my displeasure.  
Leon's face grew hurt.  
"Look, I'm sorry for what I did the other night. It was wrong. I know that. This is my way of making up for it."  
I looked into his eyes, and stupidly enough, I actually believed he was telling the truth.  
At least someone had the balls to be honest.  
"Okay. But anything funny and I'm taking my car and leaving you here." I warned.

* * *

**Paul POV  
**  
I ran home from Emily's to an empty house. The fire was lit with magazine's left burning. I walked over to the couch, were the smell of Maggie's sweet scent seeped through the couch.  
I sat where she had been not even an hour before, and noticed the opened letter on the coffee table.  
Picking it up, I read it. Instantly feeling guilty knowing it was something private between her and her father. I sniffed the paper. It reeked of ash and gun powder. I frowned, thanking the ancestors Maggie didn't have a sensitive nose like I did. She would be blue with worry.  
I felt sleepy, so I went to my room and closed my eyes, drifting between reality and my dreams.

After what I thought was only 15 minutes, I jumped fully awake at the sound of doors shutting and fits of laughter.  
I looked at the clock; I had slept for about 2 hours.  
"Thanks for the great afternoon. We have to do it again Maggie." The voice I least wanted to hear chuckled.  
"Yea, no problem. Thanks for taking me. You sure you want to walk back to your hotel?"  
I growled as I heard the happiness in her voice.  
"Yea I'm sure."  
"Okay seeya Leon."  
"Bye Maggie."

I thought that I was over this. The jealousy, the rage, the possessiveness. But as I heard her giggle with him, and talk so happily with him, I couldn't help my raging emotions.  
"Paul?" Her soft voice called throughout the house.  
My body was calm within an instant.  
I walked out of my room, topless, and stopped short of the living room.  
"Yea?" I said casually standing in the door way.  
She spun around and smiled at me.  
"Oh good you're home. Want to help me make dinner?" Her smile was radiant, and her face of innocence created tingling throughout my body.  
"Okay. Where were you?" I asked as politely as possible. Would she tell me the truth?  
"I got a letter from dad. It's on the table if you want to read it. I went to post my reply and ran into Leon, of all people. He tricked me into going to the movies with him. But it was actually kind of fun. He didn't try anything. We just watched the movie, and came home. It was weird, but nice. Maybe we can actually be friends."

As she said this, getting out the pots and pans, and ingredients for dinner, I watched her face.  
I tried to be mad at her, but the honesty in her face was unbreakable, and I couldn't bring myself to be mad at her.  
Leon was a different matter. I wanted to rip that boys head off.  
But Maggie was happy that Leon was in her life as a friend, and nothing more. How could I argue with her happiness?  
"I'm glad you had fun." I said hugging her from behind.  
She spun around to face me, and wrapped her arms around my neck.  
"Thank you. I am too" She smiled, before reaching up to kiss me.

**To be Continued..........  
Please reveiw :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Crazy

**Maggie POV**

"So how are things with Paul?" Emily asked me as we walked side by down the bread aisle. We were preparing for the big thanksgiving feast tomorrow night.  
"Yea things are great." I smiled.  
"And with Leon?" Emily grinned. Her tone was intuitive, like a devilish child being naughty.  
"Yea, everything's good with him as well. I think he finally understands we are over."

As we walked through the different aisles, I glanced at Emily in the corner of my eye. I had never taken any notice of her scars before. As I took the time to glance at her, I noticed the four long scars jaggedly parallel to each other.  
"Em?" I asked, she looked at me hopefully, "How did you get those scars?"  
I expected her to be defensive, to freeze with fear or react in some shocked way, however she continued to smile, walking down the aisle as if I asked her about the weather.

"I'm surprised you took this long to ask me." She chuckled.  
"I've never really noticed them until now." I admitted.  
"And I thank you for that." She said, looking at me fully, "It was an animal attack." She said casually.  
I gasped under my breath, "What kind of animal?"  
"Bear." She said a little too quickly.  
Her answer seemed too planned and rehearsed to me. She didn't look at me as she spoke, as if she was afraid that I would see her eyes.

She was lying to me.

"So what do you think we should have for dessert?" She changed the subject skilfully, holding up a pudding in one hand and a chocolate sweet in the other hand.  
"I dunno." I mumbled. Emily's face went from hopeful to a look full of guilt. There was an unspoken truth between us that was as thick as the pudding in her hand.  
She knew I didn't believe her.  
Suddenly, my phone buzzed in my back pocket. I sighed with relief as it was the perfect excuse to break away from the newly formed tension between Emily and I.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Mag, it's me." Leon's voice spoke into the receiver.  
"Hey, whats up?" I asked.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"  
I sighed, thinking of how I could decline him as nicely as possible.  
"Sorry Leon, I already had plans with Paul and some other friends."  
Silence filled the phone, and I bit my lip profusely.  
"Oh ok. How about Lunch?"  
He sounded so hopeful, I felt guilty for not at least trying to see him. He did come half way across the country for me.  
"Just gimme a second." I said, and covered the phone with my hand.  
"Emily," I called; she turned around.  
"Yea?"  
"Leon wants to meet up with me tomorrow for lunch. I don't know what to do. I already turned him down for dinner."  
She smiled sympathetically towards me. "Go have lunch with him. I'll be fine. I managed before you began helping me out. It's fine really, go."

I felt like her permission was her way of hoping that I forgave her for lying to me. It seemed everybody was lying to me these days so unfortunately, it didn't.  
I put the phone back to my ear, "Lunch would be great."  
"Great!" Leon's ecstatic voice shrieked, "Come to my hotel. I have something planned."  
He hung up before I could ask what that 'something' was. My gut churned in disagreement. Why did I feel like I had just accepted something I shouldn't have?

It took Emily and I and hour and a half to shop for Thanksgiving and about 20 mintues to fit everything into the truck. We even had to lug everything into the house as well.  
The place was like a graveyard.  
"Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around the unusually empty house.  
"Quiet isn't it? She laughed, "They have something ... going on at the shop." She said a little flustered.  
The flickering eyes were back.  
She was lying to me again.

I drove home incredibly annoyed. I thought that I could handle all the secrecy, but the truth was, that I cared too much about them to just let it go. What if something happened to one of them on their patrols? Like if they were shot by a hunter or something? What would they tell me then? Another lie? Probably.  
Everything was just building up. I began to wonder if everything else was a lie to.  
My relationship with Paul, my new 'family'. Maybe they didn't even like me.  
I knew I was getting ahead of myself, but I was beyond stopping myself.  
I drove into the driveway, and sighed as I noticed the parked cars across the lawn and filling up my driveway.  
It was Wednesday; of course everyone would be at my house.

"Maggie!" Quill greeted me with a bone shattering hug. I laughed as he was pushed away by Seth.  
"We thought you forgot about us." He smiled innocently.  
"She was with Emily, you nut bags." Sam entered the now crowded hallway.  
"Hey Sam." I smiled. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before joining the rest of the pack in the family room.

I forgot all about my troubles as I fussed over their dinner. I was satisfied when Quill and Embry caught a lift home with Sam. Leaving only Paul and Jacob to worry about.  
"I'm off to bed guys." I said walking over and giving Paul a quick kiss. They were speaking in hushed tones, which instantly stopped the moment I spoke.  
"Night babe." Paul smiled,  
"Night Yahzi," Jacob said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

My nasty mood returned as I walked to my bedroom, listening as their hushed voiced began whispering again.  


* * *

"Gooooooood morning!" Paul's husky voice sang as he burst open the door with a tray of food.  
"What is this?" I asked sitting up.  
"Breakfast in bed. What does it look like?" He chuckled.  
"Oh thanks! I'm starved." Jacob said, running from behind Paul and jumping onto to the bed next to me. He slipped under the covers, and tapped his lap, motioning for Paul to place the tray there.  
"Right here is good." He smirked.

Paul's face had turned sour, as his eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared.  
"I must say," Jacob persued, "The housewife look does not agree with you."  
I burst into a fit of laughter.  
"It's not for you jackass." He mumbled, walking around to my side of the bed. As he sat on the bed, I noticed his cheeks flush the slightest shade of pink.

"Thankyou." I smiled, brushing the palm of my hand along his cheek.  
"Ew. Ok, enough of this. Hurry up and eat Maggie. I'm starving." Jake pouted, getting out of the bed and walking out the room.  
"So what are we doing today?" Paul asked, taking Jacob's place in the bed beside me.

I realised I had forgotten to share my plans with him today, I looked at him nervously.  
"Umm well, I kind of made plans with Leon for lunch."  
A loud growl escaped his throat  
"Can I come?" He asked, his face murderous.  
I laughed, holding his cheek in my hand, "I think we both know that's a bad idea. Besides, he only came over for thanksgiving. Who knows, maybe I'll drive him to the airport."  
"One can only hope." I heard him mutter.  
"Watch it." I slapped his chest.  
He grabbed my face and kissed me hard. It literally took my breath away.  
"As long as he understands your mine." He said seriously, however his mouth twitched into a smile.

* * *

"Can I borrow your car?" I asked Paul, already grabbing his keys.  
Jacob and Paul were playing PlayStation with Leah, who had dropped in for breakfast later in the morning.  
"What for?" He asked, not taking his eyes away from the screen.  
"I think my car is sick at the moment. You need to look at it when you have time. I'm leaving, See you guys tonight."

I walked out the house, to Paul's blue Chevy truck.  
I was suddenly picked up before I reached the car door.  
"I'll take your car to the shop before I go to Emily's. Be careful okay?" I heard Paul's worried voice.  
He put me down and I turned to him, "I will be. He's knows I'm with you okay? Stop fretting." I laughed.  
He sighed and nodded. I realised how afraid he looked.  
"I'll be at Emily's by four ok?"  
Paul's head shot up, "Three." He challenged.  
"Four." I said sternly, hopping into his truck and driving away before he did anything to change my mind.

I arrived at Leon's somewhere between 12:30 and 1:00. Leon was already pacing outside his hotel room.  
"Hey, thought you weren't going to come!" Leon practically shouted at me.  
I was startled at his strange manner. He could not keep still for more than a minute. His words all blurred into one, and he kept looking for any people passing by, and glaring at them when they did.

"Are you okay?" I asked, after we had lunch in his hotel room.  
'I'm fine why?"  
"You're acting strange that's all." I shrugged.  
"Yea well, I'm packed up to go." He said.  
I looked at him to see if he was telling the truth. I couldn't hide the happiness I felt when I saw he wasn't lying.  
"When are you going?" I asked, a little too eagerly.  
"Now if you want." He said.  
There was something in his voice that sent a shiver down my spine, like there was some pivotal detail he was leaving out.  
"Umm ok. Sure." I said.

The drive to the airport was awkward and long. Again, he was glaring at anyone who looked at us.  
I felt bad for the secret joy I felt about him leaving. He had been scaring me all day.  
"You have booked your flight right?" I asked him as we began walking out of the car park.  
"Yea, our flight leaves at quarter to four. What's the time now? Three thirty. We need to check in."  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me across the car park, my heart shuddered with fear.  
"Excuse me? We?" I asked him.  
"Yes we. I realise you're probably scared Paul is going to come take you away. But I've made sure no one can take you away from me. It's why you thought you had to stay wasn't it? He was forcing you. He's an angry little asshole."  
"What are you talking about?" I shrieked.  
Leon stopped abruptly, causing me to crash into him. His eyes were wild, crazed and unfamiliar.  
"He is forcing you to stay here. Forcing you to be with him. I couldn't understand why you would choose him over me. And then I realised, you don't. He is pressuring you to be with him. So now, with him safely back in La Push, you can come home with me. We get to be together, just like we both want."

The crazed look in his eyes, told me he wasn't joking. My heart pumped faster, as I tried to find my phone in my back pocket. My body rippled with fear as I realised it was back in Paul's truck. It all began to make sense. The obsession with strangers walking past, was Leon making sure Paul wasn't coming to take me home.

"No." I struggled against him. My wrist ached from his incredibly tight grip.  
"It's ok, Maggie, you're safe with me." He cooed.  
With all the force I could, I swung my hand around and slapped him fully in the face.  
He let go of his grip on my wrist and I could instantly feel the blood rush back into it. I stepped away getting a safe distance from the crazy stranger in front of me.

"What's wrong with you?" I half screamed, half cried.  
He looked at me like I was insane.  
"What are talking about?"  
"I'm not going anywhere with you! I'm with Paul because I _want_ to be, not because he is forcing me"  
"But...you...love...me." He stuttered, his eyes wide with fear.  
"No I don't. " I was beyond angry now. My blood was boiling underneath my skin. "I thought that you were the only one who wasn't lying to me. But I guess it turns out you're a freaking psycho. I chose to believe you changed, but you haven't. I chose to believe that you have moved on, but obviously you haven't. And I would think that after this, you would have the decency to leave me be, but obviously you don't!"

Leon looked at me with sadness, his eyes watery, like a lost child in a mall.  
I took no notice and continued, "You have caused so much trouble between Paul and I. I can't believe I didn't listen to him." I shook my head, wanting to slap myself for my stupidity.  
"Go home Leon. Go home." I turned to walk away, but his faster body ran in front of me.

"You're coming with me." He said forcefully, his eyes burning with rage.  
I froze with fear, staring at the stranger in front of me.  
"Let me go. Please." I whispered, frozen with fear.  
He stood back, letting me pass.  
"I don't believe you love him. He has said something to make you stay. Threatened you didn't he? I'll make him pay."  
He walked off, muttering to himself, and I stared after him with a confused expression. He truly was insane.

I jumped into the car, and drove as fast as I could back to La Push. I stopped just outside the border, pulling off to the side. I took a moment to process everything that had happened. I looked at my watch. The drive had taken a lot longer than I had thought. It was 5:30.  
I cursed under my breath, and hit the accelerator forcefully, speeding down the main road. The sun was beginning to set, and I slowed down to a legal speed as I pulled into Emily's driveway.  
I sighed heavily as I saw Paul pacing sporadically up and down the porch, with Jacob sitting in a chair, head in hands.  
I braced myself as I got out the car, and Paul charged towards me.

"You're late. What did he do? Are you ok?" He fired all sorts of questions at me. I only heard a handful.  
"Stand back man," Jacob's warning voice was behind him, "You're pretty angry. Watch your temper."  
"Shut up!" Paul shouted at Jake. He turned his gaze back to me.  
"Well?" he asked.  
I was fed up with people shouting at me. Fed up with all of the anger around and in me. It was thanksgiving for goodness sake.  
"Just drop it Paul." I sighed heavily, attempting to walk around him. He stepped with me, blocking me from my path.  
"What did he do? I can see you're upset. What did he do?"  
I saw the rest of the pack file out onto the porch to see what was going on. Emily was wrapped protectively in Sam's arms, and Kim in Jarred's.  
"Nothing!" I said defensively, I was sure that Paul would kill Leon if I told him what he tried to do.  
"Don't lie to me!" He shouted.

Those four words were enough to send me over the edge.  
"Lie to you?!" I screamed in disbelief, was he really serious?  
"What about me?" I shouted in his face, "You have been lying to me for five months Paul. Five months!"  
Paul's anger had disappeared, and his face was replaced with confusion, "What are you talking about?" He asked.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You all do!" I shouted to everyone else on the porch.  
I looked at Quill and Embry, Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady and saw their faces were wide with shock. Jarred and Kim, were hugging tightly, their faces anxious. Finally I looked to Sam and Emily. Sam's face was frowning, the fearless leader of the pack who protected his wolves. Would he silence me, or let me speak?

I staggered closer to Paul's truck, my eyes threatening to spill with tears. I forced them back down, knowing that it if I began to cry, I would never stop.  
"Do you all think I'm that stupid? That I can't read the signs? You're temperatures are so hot, your stronger and faster than anyone I have ever met. Do you think it is a coincidence that random wolves share the exact same eyes as you all do?"

Emily's hand flew to her mouth and tears spilled over her face. Her pained and guilty expression gave my eyes permission to start crying as well. Before I knew it, I was hysterically sobbing.  
"Maggie," Paul breathed, his face upset and consumed with regret, "I wanted to tell you. I was going to. But, it just never seemed to be the right time. How can you tell your soul mate you a freakin' werewolf? I thought you would run off."  
Even though his excuse was perfectly reasonable, my mind and my heart were not having it.  
"Maggie, you need to listen to Paul. It wasn't just him, we all agreed to it." Sam said, leaving Emily and walking towards him. His guilty expression surprised him, it didn't suit his usual determined face.  
"You mean you were all in on keeping this a secret from me?" I asked.  
I looked to everyone's remorse filled faces. None of them could look me in the eye.  
"You chose to lie to me." I said more to myself than to the people witnessing my breakdown.  
Betrayal stung within me and paralysed my limbs.  
"How long have you known?" Paul choked out, he was unwilling to meet my eyes.  
"Since the moment I first saw you in the forest" I admitted.  
Paul's eyes bugged out of his head, "That was the first night you came here! Why didn't you say anything?"  
"How did I know it was even true? How did I know that you wouldn't silence me the minute I said something. I didn't know you then! To be honest, I dont think I know any of you now!." I cried.

"Don't say that," Jacob whined, he reached out for me but I shrugged him off, "You know us. We love you."  
"How do I know that's not a lie as well?" I asked.

Silence filled the air. Guilt, pain and regret projected towards me like darts.  
"I thought I had finally found a place where I belong." I whispered.  
I turned to leave, when Paul whipped his head towards me and lunged in my direction. He grabbed my upper arm, "Please don't go." He whispered.  
His face looked tortured and broken.  
"I can't be here." I said shaking my head. I tried to shake his grip off, but he pulled me closer, grabbing my face in his hands.  
"Please." He begged me, "Just come inside. We'll figure everything out."  
I felt like I was being chained and dragged to the bottom of the sea. I couldn't breathe.  
I needed to get away.

I forced myself away from him and got into Paul's car. I closed my eyes, disposing of my tears building in my eyes. Opening them, I turned to face Paul.

"Don't come home tonight okay? I just need some space."

Paul's face was distraught; he literally looked like he was about to cry. I instantly regretted saying it, but drove away from the twelve faces staring after me, before I could say I was sorry.

I parked in the driveway, and burst into the house in loud wails. For the first time in five months I didn't hold back. My cries sounded more like screams as I cried my heart out.  
Despite feeling so betrayed and angry, I found the only person I wanted by my side was Paul.

By the time I stopped crying, it was pitch black outside. I had never felt more alone than ever and it scared me. Regrets and guilt consumed me and I felt embarrassed at the way I had overreacted.  
I decided to go back. Apologise, and listen to whatever they had to say. I suddenly felt anxious wondering if _they_ would forgive _me_.

I turned off all the lights in the house, and grabbed my keys to leave. Stepping out the door, a loud bang echoed in the silent night, and I gasped as a white hot pain soared through my chest. I collapsed to the floor, and shuddered in complete agony. I smelled the blood before I felt it slowly seep through my clothes and run down my skin.

The cold night suddenly grew colder, and adrenaline pumped through my body. With one good shoulder and weak legs, I pushed myself into the house, closer to the warmth.  
I realised I had pushed myself into the family room, next to the fire place, where I collapsed from exhaustion. Allowing my vision to blur into a dark, dark, dream where I found myself unable to wake up.

**

* * *

**

**Leon POV**

I was in the perfect position.  
I was the perfect predator.  
The gun I bought with all the money I had left on me, sat comfortably in my hand.  
I looked to the driveway, that bastards car sat waiting for him. I looked around and saw no sign of Maggie's car. Good she wasn't home. It would make things so much easier.

How could she say no to me?  
I was saving her from Paul. I had planned it perfectly, and she had ruined it. What had Paul said to her? What had he threatened her with?  
I bet he threatened to kill me, so she thought she needed to stay with him so that I lived.  
Well my dear Maggie. I'll kill him first.

The lights began to turn off, and I cocked the gun ready. My plan was to walk into the house and shoot that asshole in the heart. That way it would never be able to heal and Maggie would be free from his ridiculous infatuation with her.

The door opened, and I couldn't believe my luck. The black silhouette stepped outside. The figure was a lot smaller than I remembered, but I didn't think about anything but the shadows chest. Without hesitation, I pulled the trigger.

I smiled as I heard the gasp and then smiled even wider as I heard the loud thump hit the floor. I turned around and sprinted away, before anyone could know it was me.

I ran all the way back to the hotel, thinking of my new life with Maggie.

**To be continued……….**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Life as I know it.

**Emily's' POV**

"Don't come home tonight. I just need some space." Maggie had said to Paul.  
My heart broke as we all watched Maggie speed away in Paul's truck.  
The silence was thick. Everyone in their own world of regret, grief and guilt.  
"Do you think she'll be ok?" Seth's young voice broke the silence.  
I gave Seth a reassuring smile, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

I walked back into the kitchen, in a daze of what had just happened.  
I knew something was up in the supermarket. She was acting funny after my attempt to disguise the true events of my scars.  
I knew that my life involved having to lie to certain people. It was necessary to protect the pack. My willingness to do it to Maggie was the knowledge that she would eventually know too.

Never in my life had lying been so important.  
But never in my life had lying been so hard.

Out of all the imprints, Claire being a toddler, Nessie being a vampire hybrid, and Kim being the only human grown up, Maggie was the one I had bonded the closest with.  
She was spontaneous and funny, nothing compared to my other friends, whom were petrified of Sam and the pack.  
She was my best friend.

I sat on the chair, my arm resting on the table, still in shock.  
Paul walked in and sat beside me.  
"She knew." He whispered to himself, "She knew"  
He was staring into space, his eyes blank with emotion.  
"I told you this would happen." Leah scorned leaning in the door way.  
"Here we go", Collin mumbled in the background.  
"Leah," I said desperately, Paul looked like he was about to cry,  
"Please, just save your scorn for another day."  
She looked at me with venom,  
"Why? He's already done the damage, what more could possible happen? He deserves everything that he gets from now on."  
"Excuse me?" Paul slowly asked, his voice was deathly low and angry. I backed away as his body began to shake.  
"You heard me. You'd think that I would know what I'm talking about when it comes to betrayal. This family seems to do it so well. I told you how she would feel, and what did you do? You ignored me."  
It was visible that every word she said slashed Paul's heart to pieces. I had never seem him so broken, yet Leah still continued, "Everything she said was true. We lied to her and we betrayed her. For three days a week we came into her home and lied to her. I'm not surprised she is reacting this way, and quite frankly, I don't blame her."

The kitchen was incredibly tense.  
My eyes stayed warily on Paul who was now in a ripple of muscle spasms.  
"Paul." Sam warned, stepping protectively in front of me.  
Leah stood up tall. Challenging Paul, tempting him to do something.  
I gasped as Paul lunged for Leah's throat.

Leah's trilled shriek erupted as Quill and Jarred caught Paul by the arms. I opened the back door in time for them to chuck an epileptic looking Paul out into the backyard.  
Just as he burst into a ball of silver fur.

My heart went out to him as he howled, and whimpered in the cold, dark moonlight. He ran into the trees, and pounced on them repeatedly. Attacking them with his razor sharp claws.  
"He's in so much pain." Kim whispered by my side. Her brown eyes were glossy and I wrapped my arm around her in comfort.  
Jarred and Sam phased as well, watching Paul as he destroyed the forest.

Kim and I walked back inside. I sat across from Seth, Collin and Brady.  
"Do you think she'll forgive us?" Brady's sad voice asked,  
"I don't know." I replied, and it was true. I really had no idea.  
'I miss her already." Seth whined, Brady and Collin nodded in agreement.

Paul's whining continued for another half an hour. Finally, when it stopped he walked in and collapsed onto the couch.  
"Are you ok?" I asked him, not sure if it was the right thing so say.  
"I feel numb." Was his reply.

"Maybe she'll come back." Jacob asked, more to himself than everyone else.  
I walked over and sat on Sam's lap, he hugged me tightly.  
"I love you." I whispered in his ear  
Sam uttered the same in mine.

We all sat there in silence for another half an hour. No one said a word.  
Thanksgiving had turned out so badly, that not one person even wanted to eat the turkey I spent all afternoon slaving over.

It had been over an hour since Maggie had left, and I couldn't stand the silence any longer.  
We would have this thanksgiving dinner.  
And Maggie would be here for it.  
I stood up, and grabbed my keys.  
"Where are you going?" Sam's worried voice followed me to my car.  
"To see Maggie." I said  
"Should I go as well?" Paul came running from inside  
I looked at him with sympathy, "Maybe I should just go alone. I'll try and bring her back though."  
Paul nodded glumly and disappeared back inside.  
I blew Sam a kiss, and began to drive to Maggie's.

"I'm so sorry we lied to you. We all are." I said to myself in the car.  
I didn't know what I was going to say once I got there.  
"I know we lied to you, be we really were going to tell you." I tried again.  
I cursed at myself for sounding so immature.  
"Paul loves you with all his heart Maggie. We all do. Please, just hear us out."  
That was the best I could come up with as my mushy brain tried to concentrate on not crashing into a tree on the dark road.

I pulled into Maggie's driveway and was surprised to see Billy, by himself in a wheelchair, wheeling from behind the house.  
"Yahzi? You in there?" He shouted, his face wrinkled with worry.  
"Billy? What are you doing here? How did you get here by yourself?" I asked.  
He looked at me as if offended, "I'm not that old Emily. We don't live that far away. I can wheel myself around a corner you know."  
I could feel my forehead crease with disapproval, "What are you doing here?" I repeated.

Billy's face turned to one of suspicion, "I heard a loud bang about 10 minutes ago. I came as fast as I could, after I rang the home phone and no one answered."  
"How did you know she wasn't at my place?" I wondered out loud.  
"I thought she might have been there with you guys, but I rang and Leah said Maggie left over an hour ago."  
_  
Bloody Leah_, I thought, _She never tells us anything._  
"I came here, but obviously I can't wheel myself up those darn stairs. Hence the yelling," He said, wheeling over to my side, "She isn't answering though. I don't think she's even there. Idiot's left the door open and everything."

I looked to the door, and frowned even more as what Billy said was true. The door was wide open, for anyone to walk through.  
"I'll check it out." I said, beginning to walk towards the house.  
As I reached the top of the stairs, My body froze.  
A large pool of crimson blood, sat right in the middle of the doorway.  
"Billy!" I shrieked "Call an ambulance!"  
"Why what's wrong?" he shouted,  
"There's blood." I said, walking closer to the door, "Everywhere!"  
My heart pumped faster as I noticed a trail of blood smeared down the hallway and turning into the family room. I rushed in there and screamed.  
"Maggie!" I cried, seeing her still form sprawled out by the fire.  
I fell to her side, and took in her position.

An arm was slumped over her stomach, and the other loosely lying above her head. Her usually tanned skin was pale.  
"Oh dear God." I whispered, checking her pulse, "Please be alive."  
A whimper of relief escaped my throat as the weakest thump of a pulse touched my shaking fingers.  
"Maggie? Can you hear me?" I asked, I got no reply.

I examined the wound on her left shoulder, right above her heart, and put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. As I did this, a pained gasp erupted from her throat.  
"Maggie!" I half laughed, half cried in relief. At least she hadn't given up yet.  
The blood seemed to still be pouring out from her wound and through my fingers, so I raced to the kitchen to find a cloth or towel.  
As I reached for the towel hanging on the oven door, a howl erupted closely in the night. I looked out the kitchen window towards the forest and saw the entire Pack sprinting out of the forest, towards the house. A silver wolf leading them.

Running back to Maggie, I put pressure on her wound. Suddenly, the already open door was slammed against the wall.  
"Maggie?" Paul's panic stricken voice filled the house.  
As Paul walked into the living room wearing nothing but cut off shorts, and took in the scene displayed horrifically in front of him, a strained cry erupted out his throat. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Tears fell freely down his face.  
Next to burst in was Sam, followed by Jacob, Jarred and Quill, all of them stopping dead in their tracks.  
The ambulance's siren became louder and louder.  
Coming closer and closer.

"I need someone to help me." I breathed.  
None of them answered. They just stood there staring.  
"Someone help!" I cried.  
Jacob was the one who snapped out of it and knelt beside me.

"You're going to have to lift her. I have to keep all the pressure on her wound" I said to Jacob. He nodded, keeping a straight face, although his eyes showed the pain he really felt.  
"I'll do it." Paul said.  
I looked at him warily, his face was now replaced by something I knew all too well.  
It looked hungry and angry, despite the tears still in his eyes.  
It was vengeance.

"Paul, you can't collapse on her okay? You need to take her all the way to the ambulance."  
"I know that!" Paul snapped. I sighed, knowing that it was useless trying to argue with him.  
He replaced Jacob's spot beside her, and place one hand under her arm, and the other behind her knees.  
As he touched her, his face altered for the slightest second. The anger was gone, and only pure affection remained. When Maggie groaned in pain at being moved, his face was as hard as stone again.

My heart pumped louder and louder.  
This was not how things were suppose to turn out.  
This is not how thanksgiving should be.

* * *

**Paul POV.**

It seemed like everything was in slow motion.  
Everything was passing by so agonisingly slow, that surely someone must have tampered with time.

When Billy rang, life as I know it stopped.

'It's Maggie.' was all Sam said to send me running out the door, and phase in mid air.  
The pack was dead on my heels, and together everyone ran like our life depended on it.  
_My life did depend on it, _I though wearily.  
My mind was so full of everyone else's worry as well as my own, it weighed me down like a anchor.

As I led the pack out of the forest, Billy was already shouting to us, well aware that we could hear.  
"The ambulance is on its way. Phase back quickly."  
We did as we were told, but not before all of our fears were intensified by the scent that lingered in the air.

_It's blood, _Seth spoke, his shock mirrored my heartbreak.  
_A lot of blood,_ Leah thought.

I phased back and pulled my shorts on quickly, running past Billy and into the living room.  
It was then, as I saw Emily's bloodied hands on my Maggie, lying lifeless on the floor, when I listened to my heart cry.  
I lost control of my limbs, as they buckled making me crumple to the floor.

How had this happen? Maggie didn't own a gun. It was one of the first things I searched for when I moved in here. I would have thought for sure her military father had one lying around, but unless they had some secret safe, I didn't find one.  
That could only mean someone did this to her.  
Another human being had shot my Maggie.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Jacob move to Maggie's side.  
He couldn't be the last one to touch her.  
Not if she died.  
It had to be me.  
I _needed_ it to be me.

"I'll do it." I said, pushing Jake out the way. I could tell Jacob was relieved.

"Paul, you can't collapse on her okay? You need to take her all the way to the ambulance."  
Emily had said.  
_Oh really?_ I though dryly_, I thought I should take her for a walk into the forest first.  
_"I know that!" I snapped at her. How stupid did she think I was.

I slid my hand underneath her back and her knees, and she moaned in pain.  
My body rippled with fire, as I touched her skin. Her warm blood smeared over my bare skin.  
We walked as carefully and as quickly as we could outside, where the ambulance had just pulled up.  
Leah gasped and staggered back as we brought her out. Seth turned away, wrenching his eyes shut. Collin and Brady just stood there, eyes bugging out, mouths wide open.  
"Oh Yahzi." Was all Billy said. His mouth being covered by a shaking hand.

Amy, a paramedic I knew well, was the first to jump out the van.  
"Oh shit Maggie! What happened?" She asked.  
I couldn't respond.  
"She's been shot." Emily answered for me, "We think only about ten to fifteen minutes ago."  
John, the other Paramedic, ushered us to the bed, and motioned for me to place her there.  
"Just put her down here Paul. We'll take good care of her." He said.  
I nodded, and gently layed her on the gurney, Emily's hands still on the wound.  
"Paul?" Her weak moan asked.  
Something inside me was set alight.  
"I'm here." I bent down, and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Her ragged breathes, got caught for a moment, and I knew she had heard me.  
My heart slightly broke as I realised that the first time I told her I loved her, was when she was on her deathbed.  
_Nice Paul. Really nice._

"You have to let go of her Paul." Amy's voice broke through my head.  
My head snapped up towards Emily.  
"She doesn't have to." I accused.  
"That's because if I let go, her blood will start pouring out her shoulder like a fountain." Emily said harshly. I had never heard that tone in her voice before.  
Reluctantly, I let her go, and immediately I felt like my body had iced over.

I could no longer feel her skin touch mine.  
I watched Emily jump in the van and Amy slam the doors shut.  
"I love you." I whispered to the screaming ambulance driving down the street.  
It was that moment, where my heart stopped beating.

_I refuse to beat again until I hear her speak again. _It said to me.  
_Good bye heart, _I thought dully_, I won't see you for a long time then.  
_As I said goodbye with my heart, I felt it lock itself in a tight box and grow cold.  
Only anger remained.  
I turned around and the first thing my eyes connected with was Leah. I remembered her words from earlier:

_He's already done the damage, what more could possible happen? He deserves everything that he gets from now on._"Is this what I deserve Leah?" I asked her scornfully. She winced, as she too remembered what she said.  
"Is this what I deserve?!" I shouted. My voice amplifying in the night._  
_"No." She shook her head regretfully, a tear sliding down her cheek, "You never deserved any of this."

He deserves everything that he gets from now on.

I nudged her as I walked past her, "I'm glad I have your approval." I sneered.  
I walked through everyone and past a long line of bushes.  
I stopped in mid stride, as an unfamiliar, unnatural smell entered my nostrils.  
"What is it?" Jacob asked, walking up beside me.  
I inhaled deeply, and growled as I recognised the scent.

It was cologne.

"Leon was here." I muttered, sifting through the bushes.  
"You're kidding! You think he saw who shot her?" Jarred asked.  
I sniffed the ground; gun powder thinly covered the leaves.  
I looked from the house from where I was standing. It was the perfect spot not to be seen, and yet the perfect spot to see someone else.  
I stood on something sharp. I lifted my foot to see what it was,  
"No." I replied to Jarred's question, "I think he was the one that shot her."  
I showed him the shell casing in my hand.

My body rippled with anger as the pack shifted into business mode.  
"Let's go find out then," Jacob said sternly, and walked into the forest and phased.  
I smiled, taking off my shorts and tying them to my leg. I phased and followed Jacob to hotel La Push.

Maggie wouldn't be the one dying tonight.  
I would make sure of that.

**To be continued......**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:** I'm glad to see you all took my double cliff hangers without killing me.  
Thankyou for you're amazing reviews!  
I love them all.

Sorry for not updating sooner, I have been fairly busy.  
Here's the next instalment.  
Enjoy!!

Chapter 13:

**Paul POV**

"Let's go find out then" Jacob snarled, phasing in the forest.  
I walked behind him, phasing along with Jarred, Quill, Collin, Brady, Seth and Sam.

_Jacob, Paul. Stop_. Sam warned.

I turned to face Sam, however Jacob continued walking.

Deep within me, I knew our anger was unjust and biased. Vampires were our sworn enemy, not humans.

_Jacob,_ I asked. Only then did Jacob stop.

_Paul, are you seriously listening to Sam?_ Jacob huffed at me, _He'll talk you out of it. He'll order you not to do it._

_That is exactly what I'll do_. Sam growled, _And even you Jacob Black, son of Ephiriam, know that I am right. We are here to protect the people of our tribe, the people on this reservation, against the cold ones. Being who we are does not give us the power to kill human beings, no matter how much we may hate it, or how much they deserve it. As far as we know, Leon is still on this reservation. Therefore, it is our duty to keep him alive, especially if it's from ourselves._

Despite saying this, his eyes flickered pain and hurt. Everyone could see as well as feel that Sam didn't believe his own words.

_That may be true Paul,_ Sam responded to my thought, _but I am still bound by my word that as leader of the pack, we will protect the people on this reservation._

The air was tense and uncomfortable. I could see in Jacob's mind that he too knew his anger was in revenge.

_But what if he did do it?_ Jarrod asked, _W__hat happens if we protect the wrong people?_

Jarrod's question conflicted greatly in Sam's mind as well as our own. We had always thought that vampires were the ones who we were protecting humans against. But who was protecting the humans from themselves?

I decided that morality was better left to Sam or Jacob to decide, and I worried about my own problems. Despite our pact to keep the humans safe, I still needed to know the truth. If Leon was the one who shot Maggie, I needed to know.

_We all do_, Quill said, nodding his furry head reassuringly.

_Can you smell that? _Collin asked. We all stopped and smelt the forest air.

Cologne was toxic in the night, and masked the musk and wood smell of the forest. It was stronger in some parts than in others, sometimes wafting off in a line of trees.

_Idiot left a trail_. Brady huffed happily. His excitement beamed through our heads.

I looked to Sam, who was standing in front of me, my eyes hard and lifeless. I watched in his mind as he replayed the images in mine and Jacob's head.  
Maggies lifeless body and blood everywhere, only now he replaced Maggie with Emily and vice versa.  
Now it was Maggie who was helplessly crying and Emily's lifeless, bloody body lying on the floor.

Sam quickly blinked the thought away, swallowing hard. His head was always so complicated to go into, which was why most of us stayed out of it. Sam cleared his head, and slowly stepped out of the way.

_I'm right behind you_. He thought slowly.

It was all the permission I needed and shot past both Sam and Jacob, following the putrid trail. His smell was like bread crumbs as he lead us straight through the forest. I no longer needed to see where I was going, I just let my nose guide me in the moonlit night.

_Paul stop!_ Sam shouted in my head, nipping my tail.

I halted just before the main road.

_What?_ I asked annoyed, this had better be good.

_Look around. Look where you are_. He said.

I did as my alpha asked, and realised it was only Jacob, Sam and I. Where had all the other boys gone?

_They stopped at the border_, Jacob replied.

It was then that I recognised a sign about a mile away. It read 'Welcome to Forks.'

I sniffed the air, and caught gasoline mixing in with the scent of Leon. He had probably gotten into a car.

_I can ask the Cullen's for permission to keep looking._ Jacob said.

As I took deep breaths, calming the anger and disappointment inside of me, my wolf instincts depleted. My mind filled with the one voice I had feared never to hear from again. My mind was consumed with the face I wanted to see so desperately.

_No._ I replied, _I need to be with Maggie_.

I ran back to the reservation's only hospital, and changed into the clothes Billy had hidden for us. I walked in the emergency room, my chest heavy with a lingering hope that I would be able to touch my imprint one more time, and have her touch me back.

"How is she?" I asked Emily, who was perched on Sam's lap in the waiting room.  
"Still is surgery." She replied quietly.

I begrudgingly took a seat next to Leah, hoping that she would keep her mouth shut.  
"Paul," She said softly, I unwilling looked at her, "I'm sorry." She said simply.  
Her eyes were a watery brown, and her mouth a straight hard line.

"I know." I told her, "its ok."  
That was all I needed from her.  
Just like that, she was forgiven.

It felt like hours had passed since I had taken a seat. If my heart wasn't so heavy, and thriving in pain, I would have been bored out of my brains.

"Hello. I was wondering if a Maggie Suarez was waiting around here at all?"  
That voice made my head snap up, and a loud growl escaped my throat.  
"I'll just go check for you sir." The nurse's voice replied.

I stood quickly, walking to the glass door and looked out. I felt the heat of other bodies close behind me.  
"He can't be serious can he?" Embry scoffed with disgust.  
"He doesn't even look upset." Jarred said.  
"Look, he's smiling!" Leah said in shock.

I scowled as Leon stood with his back to us, but his repulsive reflection was incredibly visible in the polished tiles behind the reception desk.  
His smug smile as he looked around it reignited the anger flame in my body.

"Uh oh." Quill said as I almost took the door off the hinges.  
I stalked across the hospital and had the satisfaction of seeing Leon's smug face turn to me. His expression changed quicker than I would have thought possible for him.

"P-P-Paul. You're…. alive." He stuttered.  
I halted mid stride.  
"Excuse me?" I said, slightly confused.

He slowly pointed a finger at me, "You're supposed to be dead." He said slowly.  
My head made the calculations quickly. Much quicker than Leon, but he still realised it soon after me.

"It was supposed to be me." I whispered.  
Leon nodded glumly.  
"So you admit you shot Maggie then." Jacob stepped forward, his face feral and scrunched.  
I forgot what had happened for a moment and felt the anger rise within me as Leon nodded slowly.  
"It wasn't supposed to be her." He cried in poor defence, "It was suppose to be you!." He shouted in anger towards me.

My body reacted before I could think and the next thing I saw was Leon on the ground holding his nose. My fist barley felt the impact.

It was like I had broken a drought, because I couldn't stop hitting him.  
His face became crimson red in blood, and his breath was gasping.

I heard shouting in the background, possibly the nurse coming back from her enquiry. I felt multiple grips on my arms and when I could no longer punch him with my fists, I kicked him with my feet.

"Paul stop!" I heard Sam's strangled voice.  
They carried me, struggling, out of the hospital and chucked me out into the pouring rain. I collapsed on my hands and knees, letting the ice cold rain seep through my clothes and run down my face. It was numbing, and I liked it. It made me feel like maybe this was all a dream, and maybe I could wake up, walk into Maggie's bedroom, and kiss her until tomorrow.

I opened my eyes to the wet and muddy gravel, and sighed.  
This wasn't a dream.

I stood up and walked soaking wet back into the hospital. Sam and Jacob walking warily behind me.  
"You fractured his entire face." The nursed huffed as she hurried past with gauze wipes, "He has 3 broken ribs!" She looked at me with dismay.  
"Good." I snapped back at her. Shoving the waiting room door open.

An hour later, the doctor finally came into the waiting room.  
"Are any of you Magdalene Suarez' relatives?" He asked.  
I stood up quick, but Emily answered first, "Yes. All of us are."

The doctor gave us a sceptical glance, "Emily, I know for a fact you are not her relatives."  
"Stupid small town" I muttered under my breath.  
"Her father is all she has. He's away in the army, but we are as much her family as he is." She said calmly, however her eyes were begging.  
It was somewhat unnerving to see Emily so distressed.

"Very well." The doctor sighed, "Magdalene is doing good. The surgery went well, although the bullet was wedged deep into her shoulder. It missed her heart by an inch. She's asleep at the moment, but she'll wake up shortly."  
"Can we see her?" I asked him.  
"I suppose so. Maybe one person can stay the night. But certainly not all of you." With that he led us to her door.  
We thanked him, and as he walked away, my hand rested on the door knob.  
I could feel the tension of the pack behind me, the suspense creeping higher and higher.  
Slowly I opened the door.

Her face had its colour back, which was a relief, her nose had an oxygen tube in it, and her hospital gown was loose around her shoulders. Her black hair was neatly twisted over her shoulder, and her eyes, fluttered every so often.  
I shot to her side, and grabbed her warm hand.  
It felt so good to touch her. It made my heart thump willingly.

"Her pulse is still a little weak" Jacob said, holding her other hand. He gently leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
One by one, they all had their time with Maggie. After Jacob, was Jarred, then Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, Quill, Embry, and lastly Sam and Emily. Each of them whispered their apologies, their best whispers and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

_If only you could see us now. _I thought.  
If she saw this, then she wouldn't think for a second that we didn't love her.

Eventually, they all unwilling got ushered out of the room. Of course I was the one to stay the night. How stupid of them to think I wouldn't.  
I ran my hand through her hair, and kissed her warm cheek. Whispering my apologies. Whispering my love.

* * *

**Maggie POV**

I could hear it. But I still didn't believe it.

My foggy memory was coming back to me.  
I remembered the screaming, and I remembered Emily.  
She was the one who found me, I'm sure. She had kept me alive, begged for me to stay alive.  
I remembered the hot hand of my wolf boy. The soft, gentle, strong arms of my love, struggling to hold me.

And now, as my eyes still would not open, I felt ten apologies, ten best wishes and ten kisses upon my forehead.  
I could hear them, and I tried to wake up. But my eyes would not listen.  
When the silence had engulfed me once more, I became afraid.  
Afraid until I felt his hot lips kiss my cheek, and those soft hands run through my hair.  
His voice is what got the saliva caught in my throat.  
His words threatened to set my heart on fire.

"Please wake up Maggie. I'm sorry. I need you, just please wake up." He begged. I could feel the weight of his head in my arm.  
My eyes fluttered a little, I struggled against them.  
I irritated myself as I was unable to laugh, especially when his pleading turned into threats.  
"Wake up now or so help me Maggie." He warned. I wanted nothing more that to smile at him.  
I heard him sigh, and squeeze my hand.

"I don't care if you hate me. Just please, wake up. I love you too much to let you go."  
It was then when I began my epic battle against my eyelids. Violently struggling to open them.  
It was like being starved and having a buffet at arm's reach.  
So close, yet so far.

I gave up when I heard the soft snores of Paul. His head resting on the bed, his hands making my palms sweat.  
I allowed my eyelids a small victory..... for tonight.

* * *

**Paul POV**

The human mind is so cruel sometimes.

Surely I had to be dreaming.

I stirred in my sleep and my body prickled with the best sensation. The hair raised on my arm, as I felt soft fingertips lightly drag themselves through my hair, down my neck and then back up again.

I cursed my brain for conjuring up this cruel dream. But when a small moan filled my ears, and the bed shifted, knocking my head. I realised I had already woken.

"Maggie?" I said in disbelief. My head shot up, eyes wide. My chest heaved slightly as I saw her closed eyes, and I was about to drop my head back down again, when her head turned to face me and her eyes slowly opened.

"Hey." Her croaky voice smiled.  
My heart pumped faster and faster.  
I laughed in relief as I kissed her forehead, and then ran to get the doctor.  
My hastiness made her laugh slightly as I walked back in the door.

"How are you today Magdalene." The doctor asked,  
"It's Maggie. And I feel a little sleepy. Very sore too."  
The doctor smiled, "Well that's to be expected. You'll stay here for another few days, maybe a week. Then we'll give you some anti-biotics you can go home with. The wound is very clean and tidy. You'll have to keep it that way until it heals properly to avoid infection. Your vitals are good. No signs of inflammatory, or irritation. You're a very lucky girl." He lectured.

His words were the best news I had ever heard in my life. Never had I felt more relieved. When he finally left, I took out my phone and dialled Emily's cell.

"Paul?" She answered immediately, "What's wrong? Is she ok? I'll be right down."  
"Em." I laughed, "Calm down a minute."  
There was a brief silence and I could hear the sound of chairs skidding along the floor and tables being knocked about. The stampede of footsteps becoming louder in the phone.  
"Stop crowding me! All of you!" Emily said, "Ugh. I'll put it on loud speaker." She sighed annoyed.  
"What's going on?" Seth's voice asked,  
"Hear for yourselves" I grinned, passing the phone to Maggie.  
"Hello?" she asked, her playful smile hesitatnt for an answer.  
"Maggie!" multiple voices shouted. I could hear the other end of the phone perfectly.  
"We are so glad you're awake!" Embry shouted,  
"We were so worried." Emily gushed.  
"I'm fine." She giggled, "Come down here. I want to see you all." She smiled.  
"We'll be there in two seconds." Jacob shouted and the receiver went dead.  
"You know they will literally be here in two seconds." I laughed, taking the phone back.  
Her face became still.

"Will they run in their wolf forms?" She asked.  
My face fell.  
"Maggie." I began to say, but she silenced me.  
"I'm still mad." She said, looking at the blankets on her bed. "It still hurts to know you all lied to me. I can't forgive you for that yet. But I can't live without you Paul. The mere thought of it scares me. Just give me time." She asked, finally looking at me.

To be honest, I was expecting a 'get out of my sight I hate you speech'. But I would gladly take this one any day.  
I nodded, "That's more than I could ask for."  
Suddenly, the door bursted open with a thud.  
"Oh my god!" Gushed Emily.  
She was pushed through the door by the entire pack. Kim attached to Jarred's hip also.  
"We were so worried about you." Kim said, giving Maggie a quick kiss on the cheek.

Maggie told the pack the same thing she told me, but I don't think they quite understood it.  
Quill and Embry sure as hell didn't as they got right back into their annoying brotherly jokes and bad punch lines as soon as Maggie stopped talking.  
Emily was the only one who sat quietly in the background. Her face bashful and guilt ridden.  
I knew she had taken Maggie's words quite literally.  
That she still hadn't forgiven us for the lies.

"So all you boys are wolves?" She asked,  
"Hell yea!" Embry shrieked  
Leah cleared her throat expectantly, "I am too."  
This seemed to stump Maggie, and I laughed at the cute 'deer in the headlights' expression she wore.  
"How?" She asked  
"That's what we'd like to know." Jacob muttered, earning a huge slap from Leah.  
The room erupted with laughter from everyone. My mind screamed with happiness as my hand squeezed Maggie's. She looked at me and smiled, then returned laughing with everyone else.

Just like that, we had fallen back into place.  
The family, though it still had its cracks, was back together.

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

"You're a quick healer Miss Suarez." Dr. Langbot smiled, signing my discharge papers.  
It had been a week since I had woken up, and I was finally able to get out of here.  
Paul had never left my side, which at times was slightly irritating and annoying. My only moments of piece were when he was sleeping, but for the most part, I was thrilled to have him with me.

Every one in the pack came and went as they pleased. But it bothered me that Emily was the only one that didn't. The last time I had seen her was when I had woken up a week ago, and she hadn't come back since.

I remembered that she seemed distant and quiet after I had told everyone that I hadn't forgotten what happened. I think Emily was the only one who took it seriously, but I thought she was going a little over the top by avoiding me completely.  
I missed her.

I thought about what I was going to do when I got back home. While everyone was open with me, and now talked about everything wolf related and non wolf related right in front of me, I still had that nagging feeling inside of me.  
I wanted to forgive them. I was trying so hard to forgive them. But somehow, I was moving at the slowest pace imaginable. Each day got better and better, and I found myself more willing to share things. But there was still a large part of me that remembered that they had lied to my face.

"I'll give you as much time as you need." Paul had said to me, "I'll never stop loving you though. And I'll try so friggen damn hard to make you forgive me."

And I believed him.

I knew that my heart had already forgiven Paul, however I was unable to utter the three simple words to tell him that.  
He told me he loved me all the time now, and yet I could not say it back to him.  
I realised that while I did love him, I didn't trust him enough to tell him.  
I felt a little bad realising this, as if I was unworthy of his love.

When I had woken up, there was a wall around my heart, with tiny windows that allowed very little sunlight through them.  
I knew that for me to tell Paul I loved him, that wall would have to break.

As we walked past a few rooms, I stopped at room 304. Paul's body went rigid beside me.  
"I need to see him Paul." I said. Ignoring the growl in his throat.  
"No you don't. The Police are picking him up as soon as he can walk. I hope he gets ten to life."

Paul had told me that it was Leon who shot me thinking that I was Paul. I was completely shocked to hear that it was him. I had left him at the airport. He was supposed to be down in the Sierra Madre Mountains with my old tribe.  
"Wait here." I said calmly. Before sliding into the room.

I walked in and Leon's head shot up from the television. He looked at my arm in its sling, and sighed.  
"Oh Mag. I'm so glad you're ok." He breathed.  
My face winced a little.  
"Why did you do it?" I whispered. It was harder to look at him that I could ever have imagined.  
"I thought you were him." He cried, "It was suppose to be him. His car was in the drive way. You're car wasn't anywhere near the house! I'm so sorry. I'll never forgive myself. It should have been him."

My face hardened at his words, _It should have been him._  
For the first time, I was glad it was me.  
It made my heart shudder with the thought of Paul being shot.

"Well you were wrong." I said fiercely, "It was me. I can't even look at you right now without wanting to throw up. And even if you did manage to shoot the right person, I would still feel the same way. I never want to see you again, you hear me? Never. When you get out of jail, you better stay away. My life is here, not with you. It was never with you. So good bye. I hope to never see you again."

Leon's face was streaked with tears, but I didn't care. He was the only person who would never gain my forgiveness ever again. As I turned on my heels and walked out of the room, Leon left my life for good.

Paul wrapped his arm around my good side, pulling me close. I sighed heavily, but in relief. I felt like an enormous burden was lifted from my shoulders.  
"You okay?" Paul asked kissing my temple.  
"I'm okay." I replied, smelling the fresh La Push air.

"Let's go home." Paul smiled, gently helping me into the truck.  
I smiled at him, looking into his perfect russet skinned face. His onyx eyes made my heart flutter.  
Right now there was nothing in the world except me and him.  
_I'm already home_, I thought to myself, as we pulled out of the hospital car park.

**To be continued....**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Blood deep.

**Maggie POV.**

The moon was bright and lit the forest up like a nightlight.  
I watched, from the warmth of my house and the safety of my bed, the bright stars become foggy as blue clouds drifted past.

_Ring, Ring  
Ring Ring_

My neck wrenched towards the door and then my alarm clock.  
_Who the heck would be ringing me at 2 in the morning?_  
My legs ached as I swung them over the edge of the bed too fast. Paul was out on patrol, leaving me by myself in the house. I reluctantly told him to go, not wanting to let him in on my secret paranoia that Leon was outside waiting to pounce.  
Leon had haunted me since I had left the hospital, torturing me whenever Paul left the house without me. Cautiously, I walked down the hall way.

It was somewhat darker in the house than it was outside, the fires dim and fading ambers not giving much light. Turning the corner, I hissed with pain as my slinged shoulder collided with the wall. I grabbed the phone still muttering devilish curses, and begrudgingly mumbled hello.

"Yahzi?" A familiar voice asked.  
I gasped with shock. Tears prickled in my eyes and shivers began triathlons around my body.  
"Daddy?" I asked, my voice shaking. I was met with his relieved laugh,  
"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice!" He said.  
My knees began to liquefy, so I sat myself down, leaning against the wall, "Yours too dad. I was waiting for another letter. I bet you haven't even written one yet have you?" I asked mockingly, although I received anything but.  
"That's because I've been franticly selling my things to get enough money and time to call home to see if my daughter is still alive." he said, tone serious and grave  
"Excuse me?" I asked, not quite sure what he was implying.  
"Don't give me that," His parental tone warned, "I got a letter from Billy saying that my daughter has been shot by a dim-witted prick. He told me that you were ok, and that everyone was taking care of you and what not."  
"Dad-" I tried to reassure, but I was cut off with his ridiculous mumbling  
"Don't 'dad' me Magdalene. You're mother would be going berserk if she was to hear you got shot and I wasn't there for you." He sighed heavily, and I could imagine his forlorn and tired face pressing into his hands, "I can't do this job anymore Magz. It seems the older you get the more trouble you attract."  
"It was over a month ago dad. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be okay."  
"Are you trying to make me feel better or worse? I have tried to get to a phone ever since I heard last week. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. You have no Idea how hard it is to get enough time to call home let a lone enough money-"  
"Dad!" I shouted, his stubborn, conintuing rambling I had not missed, "That's not what I'm trying to do. Can I get a word in please?"  
I took his silence as a yes.  
"I'm fine. The worst is over."  
"What's the state of you wound?" He asked, sounding very formal and militarised.  
I knew this rotuine. It was a game we use to play when I got hurt as a little kid. Only the important facts. No unecessary details.  
"It's healed mostly, still very red and tender. Hurts like hell to move."  
"Good. Good. You should be completely healed in another few weeks. You may be stiff for another month of two but-"  
"Dad!" I said loudly again,  
"What?" his defensive voice asked,  
"Can we just talk?" I asked, "I miss you."

His sigh was loud and heavy, "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just so worried, not being able to look after you is harder than you would think for me."  
I smiled, "I know. But Paul and the rest of the pack are taking great care of me."  
"So Paul's still there eh?" He asked, I could hear the smile in his voice now.  
"Yes," I chuckled.  
"Well who is helping you at home? Emily?"  
"No Paul is."  
"No I mean at night time and what not."  
"Yea, Paul is."  
"You mean he stays the night?"

My silence seemed to confirm the answer and then we were both engulfed in an unspoken truth in which father and daughter did not want to discuss.  
"It's not what you think," I said quickly, my face suddenly feeling hot and flushed, "he sleeps in my room."  
His silence made me even more nervous as I realised what I had just said.  
"No, no, no, no! Technically it's not my room. Because I moved into you're room when you left. He moved into my old room, so really it's his room."  
I nervously waited for him to start shouting at me, but when he suddenly started bursting out laughing, to say I was surprise was an understatement.

"You're not mad?" I asked incredulously,  
"Mad? No of course not. A little shocked maybe, but not mad."  
I was completely stunned. This was not how I imagined this conversation to go.  
"So how serious are you two?" He asked his voice suddenly serious.  
"Err, I don't know." I stammered, "I _think _we're serious_"  
_"What do you mean you think you're serious? You either are, or you're not."  
I didn't know what to say, remembering this was my dad and not just some friend. But I needed to tell someone what was going on inside my head. I was going crazy listening to myself argue against myself.  
"I love him dad." I confessed, feeling like a complete and utter idiot, "but I can't tell him."

I could hear his tongue _ticking_ against the roof of his mouth, "My baby's grown up." He laughed.  
"Ugh." I groaned, "I knew I couldn't talk to you about this. Oh this is so embarrassing!"  
His laugh made me feel like he was right there with me. I closed my eyes, trying to commit this moment into my brain, no matter how embarrassing it was.  
"Now , now Maggie. You know you can talk to me about anything. But I think we both know boys are not meant to be discussed with the father. It's too...awkward."  
I laughed at his reasoning, "I know. I just-" I stopped myself from asking, not wanting to ruin the moment.  
"What is it?" He asked, "Spit it out." He chuckled.

I breathed in deep, "How did you know you loved mom? Did you just...know?"  
Once again there was silence in the phone, but unlike before, I could feel it was thick with emotion. I cursed at myself for hacking open my father's biggest wound and heartache.  
"Ahh, you're mother." He sighed, "She was something that girl. Like nothing I have ever seen in my entire life, except in you."  
"I'm sorry for bringing it up. Don't worry about it." I said trying to change the subject.  
"No, you ask, you get an answer." He said, "Yes. I always knew I loved her. But I didn't realised I really _loved_ her until we graduated. She was going to Mexico, I was going to College. We were best friends but neither told the other how we felt. I went home that day, feeling sick to my stomach. I was about to lose her. So as I opened my front door, ready to march over to her house and tell her how I really felt, there she was, smiling like she did and took the words right out of my mouth. We never left each other's side until the day she joined God."  
His sniffles at the matched the silent tears streaming down my face.  
"You see Yazhi, the best relationships are always the ones that are rooted in friendship. One day, you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before, like a switch has been flicked on somewhere. The person who was just a friend is suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with."

I was stunned at his mellowness as he spoke about my mother and love. While my first preference would have been to talk to my mother had she still be here, it was somewhat humbling to talk to my father about this instead. It was more powerful and real.

"Thanks, Daddy." I said, wiping my tears away.  
"You're welcome kiddo."  
"Do you still miss her?" I asked  
"Everyday." He replied, "But you forget that she is half of you. So sometimes it doesn't hurt as much."  
Voices mumbled in the background and my father's voice barked back. I jumped in the dark room.

"I'm so sorry baby girl. My time is up. I only had enough money for half an hour"  
"That's ok, dad. I'm glad you called.  
"Me to Yahzi."  
The voices in the background became louder and I began to panic realising this conversation would soon be over.  
"I love you!" I shouted,  
"Back at you!" I heard before the phone went dead.

* * *

**Paul POV.  
**  
"No way in hell!" I shouted to Sam.  
"Paul, don't make me make it an order." He retorted.

"I told you not to ask him now. You should have asked him when he was with Maggie. He always says yes to things when she's around." Embry sulked.

"No." Sam's voice boomed at Embry. He turned back to me, "When Maggie was crying after Alex left I let you have the night off. When Maggie was in hospital, I gave you the day off. When she came home, I gave you the _week_ off. You will do this shift for Embry Paul. We all did it for you."

"Actually, I can re schedule my date." Embry said glancing warily at me.

I ran my hands down my face, sighing in frustration. Sam was right.  
My brothers had pulled double, even triple shifts to make up for my absence. It was selfish of me not to do the same.  
"No, Embry don't. I'm sorry. I'll do the shift tonight."  
"Yes! Thank bro! You're the best." He shrieked hugged me.  
"Get off me!" I grunted pushing him into the furniture. "I feel bad leaving Maggie alone though."  
"She still having the bad dreams?" Leah asked looking up sympathetically from the couch. I nodded.  
"I would come over," Jacob said, "But I'm going hunting with Nessie and Edward."  
"And I've got my date tonight!" Embry smiled, wagging his eyebrows in my direction.  
I unwilling laughed at his crudeness.

"What does she dream about?" Emily's soft voice asked. I turned around to see her standing in the doorway, a worried expression plastered on her face.

"Leon mostly. I think she think he's coming back, I dunno. If I leave her, she is really restless and starts crying, shifting herself all over the bed hurting her shoulder. I came home this morning from last night's patrol and she looked like the walking dead. I don't think she even slept once."

"But she does sleep though right?" Emily asked, her eyes wide with worry.  
"Only when I stay with her."  
"One of us will go over and stay the night okay?" Sam said, rubbing Emily's shoulder for comfort, "We are her family too. You're not the only one who can look after her."  
I nodded, taking my leave.

I phased in the forest, and ran back home. As I came out of the clearing and walked towards the house, I noticed Maggie sitting on the railing. I barked and her head turned towards me. She stood up, her arm in a sling and smiled at me. Waving her free arm.  
I trotted up to her, walking up the stairs towards her.  
"Don't you dare come inside this house like that. You'll rip up my carpet. I'll bring you some clothes."  
I huffed at her as she disappeared into the house and moments later came out holding my cut off shorts.

_What not shirt?_ Leah laughed in my head. Her patrol had just started, and like usual she was being nosy.

_I just wanted to see if she's ok, _She defended.

I walked up to grab them from her when suddenly with one arm, she chucked them over the railing and onto the grass.  
"Go fetch." She giggled, pointing her little tongue at me and running into the house.  
I growled playfully at her and jumped from the porch to the grass in one bound, ignoring Leah's snickering in my head.  
Grabbing my shorts, I walked to the side of the house to phase.

"Where are you?" I shouted, walking into the house, "You're in big trouble young lady."  
I heard her clear her throat, and turned my body towards her bedroom door.  
An arm appeared out of nowhere, holding one of my white singlets and waving it franticly in the air.  
"Truce?" I heard her giggle.  
A grin spread across my face and I grabbed the white shirt and pulled it towards me hoping to receive the prize on the other end.  
Being carful of her shoulder, Maggie let me pull her around the corner and I wrapped her in an embrace, between me and the wall.  
"You may have to bribe me." I grinned, leaning down to kiss her.  
Frustratingly, just as I was about to kiss her, one of her slender fingers landed on my lips.  
"You're lunch is the third shelf in the fridge." She whispered.  
"You know me too well." I laughed, racing off to the kitchen.

My mouth watered as I found the food Maggie had prepared for me.  
"Ew, stop salivating on the floor." She squealed.  
"Where is your lunch?" I asked, noticing she took a seat without food.  
"I already ate when you were at Emily and Sam's."  
I nodded scoffing down as much food as possible.  
I laughed as I saw Maggie's stumped face, "You're such a guts." She laughed.  
I nodded, without taking a moment to answer in words.

"Embry has a date tonight." I stated after lunch. We we're sitting on the couch, Maggie nestled under my arm, watching the latest die hard movie.  
"What? With who?" She laughed, "That boy is such a heart breaker."  
"I need to cover his shift tonight." I said, cringing as I let it sink in.  
"Oh." Was all she said.  
"I'm sorry. I tried to get out of it. But I missed so many patrols when you were...When the accident happened. I owe it to them."  
She shook her head, "No don't apologise Paul. It's ok. I'll be ok." Her attempt to smile was a poor one.  
"One of the boys will be coming around tonight though." I reassured her. She gave me a tortured look.  
"You didn't tell them about the dreams did you?" She groaned.  
"It's not like I can help it." I said in defence. I had explained everything I knew about werewolves to her, there was not a secret in me that she didn't know now, "I think about you all the time."  
"Well stop thinking about me." She said.  
"Impossible." I retorted.

A small smile played on her lips, "Well thank you for thinking of me, but you have a job to do. Don't let me get in your way. Next time Sam gives you and order, you do it understand?"  
I grimaced at her, thinking that she was spending way too much time with Sam that I would have liked, but eventually I agreed.  
"Good." She smiled, kissing me gently.  
I looked at her and saw the bloodshot veins polluting the whites in her eyes.  
Pulling her head against my chest, I spoke gently to her, "Go to sleep."  
Her eyes closed and I instantly felt her body relax underneath my arms.  
I gently rubbed her injured shoulder, whishing that I could kiss away the pain, and heal her wounds.

* * *

**Maggie POV-**I woke up to the feel of soft hands brushing through my hair. I was in a different position to the hot embrace I fell asleep in, and the hands were not the usual warmth I was use to.  
My body froze and I stopped breathing. _Oh god, He's back_. My mind screamed.  
The hand stopped brushing and I felt the couch move.  
"Maggie?" a soft female voice asked,  
My eyes flew open and I saw Emily's worries face staring back. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"It's only you." I breathed unevenly. She pursed her lips and frowned.  
"You thought I was Leon." She said, sounding a little hurt.  
"No! Well yes, but only because I'm use to the temperature of Paul. It startled me. I'm sorry."  
Understanding washed over her face, "its fine."

Emily stood up and walked to the kitchen; I followed her and sat at the table. Looking out the window I noticed it was night.  
"How long ago did Paul leave?" I asked, wondering also what the time was.  
"About two hours ago. Originally Sam was going to stay here with you, but he had to go with Paul to make sure he actually did his patrol. Seeing as I was with Sam, I had to stay with you."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said, crushed by her words. Emily seemed confused by my reply when suddenly it all clicked in her head.

"Oh god no! I didn't mean that! I just mean that I was here to stay with you. Not that I didn't want to!" She stuttered for a few more minutes before falling into an uncomfortable silence.

It was the first time I had seen Emily since the shooting. The last time I saw her she sat to the back of the room in the hospital the day I had woken up. She hadn't been to visit me since.

"Do you want some dinner?" She asked hopefully, slightly bashful.  
I nodded. She cooked both of us dinner and we ate in silence.  
Afterwards I tried the best I could to help her with the dishes.  
"Let me help you with that." I said grabbing a dirty plate.  
"No it's ok go sit down."  
"Emily it's fine, Let me help.  
'No you'll hurt your shoulder."  
"My shoulder is fine."  
"Just go sit and relax."

_CRASH_

Silence filled the air as we both stared at the broken plate on the floor.  
I looked up to see tears in Emily's eyes.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
"It's fine." I sighed taking out the dust pan and broom.  
"Here let me do that." Emily said grabbing the broom from me.  
'Emily! I'm not handicapped! I can do it myself!" I shouted.  
Emily jumped but remained silent.

My frustration got the better of me, and I sighed loudly chucking the dustpan onto the floor and walking out of the room. What was her problem?

I missed her so much it made me hurt.  
I wanted to tell her so many things. Things that would only make Paul worry, like what really happens in my nightmares.  
Whenever I would go to Sam and Emily's she would always conveniently be out 'shopping' or be on an 'errand'.  
Why after an entire month of avoiding me, is she treating me like my arms and legs were chopped off?  
Why when I needed my best friend, was she nowhere to be found?

Angry tears spilled over my eyes, and I turned around and stomped right back into the kitchen.  
Emily was putting the last of the broken plate pieces into the kitchen bin when I decided to lay my feeling bare.  
"Why didn't you come visit me?" I asked, tears falling freely down my face. She stood up slowly, avoiding my eyes like she was afraid.  
"I needed you and you weren't there. I even came to _you _and you weren't there."  
I stubbornly refused to leave until she answered me.  
Five minutes of unbearable silence finally ended when her tear streaked face looked up at me.

"Never in my life had lying been so hard for me to do. You have to believe that Maggie. I wanted to tell you so much. I knew you didn't believe me most of the time, and it killed me to have to still play along. But you have to understand. Even though those boys protect us, someone needs to protect them. I knew that one day you would know. So I kept lying, hoping that you would understand."

My face had become wide with shock as she explained. My anger dimmed as she continued.

"That night, when you broke down. I had never felt so much pain and guilt. I drove to your place ready to beg for your forgiveness, and then I found you. You have no idea what it felt like to know I may never be able to say I'm sorry. You have no idea the pain I felt at having to look into Paul's face as he walked through that door."

I closed my eyes sharply, not wanting to remember that night. Emily's face scrunched up in pain, and I suddenly felt incredibly guilty for my unjust anger towards her.

"When you woke up, I felt like I could breathe again. That I could have the chance to say I'm sorry.  
And then in the hospital, you said that you hadn't forgiven us. That you were still mad. I didn't know what to do. I thought that I could never make it up to you. So I decided to stay away, give you your space. I'm sorry that it just hurt you even more."

She finished with her bottom lip quivering slightly.  
Her eyes were the scared and watery, her arms hugged themselves.  
I walked over to her holding tightly with one arm while she hugged me back even tighter.  
I winced with pain slightly and she gasped muttering an apology. I laughed through my tears, hugging her once more.

"I missed you Em." I said.  
"I missed you too Mag." She smiled.

For the rest of the night, it was like we were old women reminiscing the great old days of our youth, as we giggled, gossiped and cried like we use to.

"Did I tell you Dad called me last night?" I said smiling.  
"No way! How is he?" She shrieked.  
"Yea he's good. The idiot called at 2 in the morning"  
"Weren't you tired?" She asked me,"  
"No, "I replied, "I didn't really sleep last night.

Emily looked at me sympathetically, "You're nightmares?" She asked. I nodded.  
"Maybe it'll help to tell me?" She asked. I swallowed hard.  
"It's the same thing every night. I go to leave the house, and there is a big bang. Only this time I see Leon, and the gun isn't pointing at me."  
"I don't understand." Emily said confused.  
"I look to where the gun is pointed and a large silver wolf is howling in pain. Blood everywhere. Then suddenly, the wolf changes into Paul." I swallowed hard.  
"What happens next?" Emily asked, curious yet worried at the same time.  
"I try and try to save him. But he always dies. I scream and shout for help. But no one comes. No one ever comes."

Emily held me in a secure hold that made me feel protected.  
"Paul isn't going anywhere. The pack wouldn't let that happen." She reassured.  
"I know, it's just-"I broke off, feeling embarrassed.  
'What is it? You can tell me." Emily said, taking hold of my hands.  
"I love him. I really do. But I just can't say it to him. Please don't tell anyone. You know how they can't keep a secret."  
Emily giggled, "That I do know. As for Paul. Well you'll be able to say it soon enough. You're heart has been through so much. I doubt anyone else's would have survived. It's protecting its self the only way it knows how." I nodded in understanding.

A smile appeared on Emily's face, "To be honest, Paul seems to be very...complicated. You have no idea how much I commemorate you for taming him."  
I laughed back, "Well he is complicated. The mood swings for example." I let out a lot whistle, "But I think that's why I like him. He definitely keeps me on my toes."  
"Oh I doubt that's not all he keeps you on." She giggled.  
"Emily!" I laughed, throwing a pillow at her.  
"What?" her laugh erupted through the house, "you cannot deny that Paul as well as all the other boys are...well equipped."  
We both erupted into howls of laughter, my stomach beginning to split.

"Emily?" I asked when we eventually stopped laughing.  
"Yea?" she replied, her smile small by prominent.  
"I forgive you."  
A wide grin spread across her face, "Thank you." She whispered back.

* * *

**Paul POV  
**  
"You didn't have to baby sit my entire patrol." I whined in Sam's car.  
We had just pulled up to Maggie's house, having finished _my_ patrol.  
"Don't try to fool me. You would have split the second I left."

"Bull!" I shouted, a small smile hinting on my face.

Sam laughed, shaking his head and walking up the stairs. "What do you the girls iwll be doing?" he asked.  
"I have no idea." I said. We both knew that Emily had been avoiding Maggie for the past month. I could see that it hurt Maggie whenever we would go to their house to find she wasn't there.  
Maggie missed Emily. So did I.  
Sam had let slip his ulterior motive for babysitting me on my patrol. He thought that the longer he was out with me, the longer the girls would have to patch things up. I stopped complaining after that, secretly hoping the same thing.

We went through the door to find everything dark, only the fire lighting the house.  
"Where are they?" I asked, slightly worried.  
"Shh." Sam said, his brow frowning. His head was cocked to the side as he listened, "I can hear breathing."  
I too heard the soft even breaths in the silent night. Sam walked down the hallway and me closely behind him. I stopped at my room to see if Maggie was asleep in my bed. Slightly disappointed when I found it empty.

"Hey Paul." Sam chuckled, resting on the door frame. I looked over to his smiling face, "Get a look at this."  
I walked over to Maggie's bedroom, and smiled.  
There, hugging each other, were Emily and Maggie, fast asleep.  
"You know this will be Maggie's first solid night's sleep in a month?" I said incredulously.  
"Em's too." Sam agreed.

"I take it you're staying the night then." I said, taking blankets and a quilt out of the cupboard.  
"Yea." He said, yawning a little.  
"Well have fun on the couch." I grinned, chucking the blankets at him and running for my bedroom.  
"Jerk." I heard him mutter.  
My booming laugh echoed throughout the house.

I laid in bed thinking of Maggie and Emily's reconciliation.  
Smiling, I closed my eyes.  
The big wounds were beginning to heal.

**To be continued.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:** Sorry for taking so long to update. I am on holidays and an enjoying them way too much!  
Hope you enjoy the chap!

Chapter 15: Cullen Handywork

**Paul POV**

_She's right in front of you!_ Seth howled in the dim forest.

I quickened my pace and caught glimpse of a dark haired pale faced woman leaping through the forest.  
Her head whipped toward me and her red eyes tightened as a snarl escaped her poisonous lips.  
The trees all became a single blur and the distance between me and the repulsive vampire shortened.

My back legs kicked into overdrive as I leapt off of a log and into the air. My jaw opened wide, my teeth bared and as I fell closer and closer the ground, I prepared to rip the bloodsuckers head off her shoulders.

_Paul watch out!_ Sam shouted in my head and from six different points of views I saw myself in the air, closing in on the dark haired vamp, but somehow, another dark figure was closing in on me, from a nearby tree.

A cold hard statue suddenly dug their razor sharp claws into my back, effortlessly pulling me off my course. We fell to the ground and tumbled through the thick forest until I was stopped by a nearby boulder. The sickening crack of not only the boulder, but somewhere within me triggered an unconscious howl of pain.

My eyes opened to see a brown haired vampire hissing and shrieking like a deranged animal.  
Her eyes were red and wild, her nails dirty and sharp. She began ripping my fur, her voice piercing my ears. She hacked at my body and I could almost hear the tearing of my skin. Suddenly relief flooded my body as the shrieking stopped so did the merciless tearing of my skin. My breathing became sharp, my lungs suddenly felt heavy. The sound of ripping leather filled the forest and soon I felt hot hand on me.

"Paul?" Leah's voice asked, I whined in reply.  
"Jacob..." Her sigh was annoyed, "Go get Carlisle."  
She was answered with a bark, and I head what must have been Jacob's heavy paws, thudding away into the distance.

_We lost the other one_, Collin warily told me.

_It's fine,_ I replied noticing that he, Brady, Seth and Jarred were now running to our position.

_Where did Leah get her clothes from?_ Seth asked in my head.

_Who knows, she probably has a secret stash behind every tree_, Brady mumbled causing me to huff a laugh.

"Stop laughing." Leah said in a motherly tone. I opened my eyes, to see her worried eyes frowning at me.

_Man she gets weirder by the minute_, Jarred mumbled seeing Leah through my eyes.  
_  
Spending too much time with Em and Magz probably,_ Collin concluded.

_Enough,_ Sam shouted in our heads, his attention turning back the vampire underneath his paws, _hurry up and help me with this vamp_.

The boys quickened their pace and shortly after, I saw them trotting past me, whining slightly as they looked at me.

_Man she really messed you up. Look at all the fur!_ Seth whined. He was shoved by Jarred who told him to shut up and look away. But it was too late; I had already seen myself in their heads.

Through Seth's eyes, I saw some of my silver fur in clumps on the ground, through Jarred's nose I could smell the blood. Through Collins eyes, I saw my wolf body limply lying against a cracked boulder, and in Brady's eyes, I saw my torn skin, and what looked to be a rib poking out my side.

My body stiffened as the distinctive and repulsive smell of vampire overpowered my nostrils.

"Hello Paul." Carlisle's calm and even voice greeted.  
My body stiffened instantly at his cold touch.  
"Easy," He attempted to sooth me, "You're ribs are broken, and I need to stitch these wounds. He needs to be moved out of this dirt."  
"Take him to Emily's" Leah's voice was rough and guarded.

I wanted to argue, but I didn't have the strength to.  
I wanted be taken to _my_ home, with _my_ Maggie.

"He wants to be taken to his home, with...Maggie." An uncertain voice said for me.  
_  
Edward_.

Of course he would come. Who else could be our translator. But with him, came Bella, and with Bella, came Nessie. It was like vampire dominoes. You didn't get one without another. I wouldn't be surprised if the entire clan was here.

"No. It's just Carlisle, Bella, Nessie and myself." Edward answered.  
My mind began to run in overdrive.  
They were going to my house.  
My house with Maggie.  
Maggie would meet the Cullen's.

I suddenly wished my mind hadn't thought of her, cursing for the imprintation we shared.  
I knew the Cullen's wouldn't hurt her. Especially on tribal land, but our strange truce and new found collaboration with each other didn't wash away a century of hatred towards them, no matter how much Jacob, or Seth, or even I for a small part trusted them.

"Paul." Carlisle's voice interrupted me, "You need to phase back to your human form. Otherwise you're bones may not heal correctly."

My body ached with a horrendous pain as I felt my body begin to change. I felt somewhat colder without my fur and a lot more vulnerable with out four legs.  
I hated that feeling.

"We need to work quickly. Lead the way Sam." Carlisle said.  
I felt numerous hands on my body, both hot and cold, but I wasn't able to decipher whose hands were whose as I drifted in to the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Maggie POV**

"Both of you stop it!" I shouted, trying to hide my giggles from deep within my chest.  
Quill and Embry looked at me with devilish faces, their grins wide with delight.  
"Come on show us what that army Dad of yours taught you." Quill smiled, stalking towards me.  
"Oh I don't think you want me to show you." I retorted back.  
"Five bucks on Quill." Embry laughed behind me.  
"No way. My money's on Maggie. She does live with Paul you know." Emily said, in her knowingly voice.

I began to back away towards the kitchen, I knew I could find that boy's weakness somewhere in there. Quill stalked towards me, my giggles making him even more determined to put me in my so called 'place'.  
A howl erupted and my head turned to the kitchen window, towards the forest.  
Emily came running into the kitchen next to me.  
"That was Sam." She said, her brow furrowed, wrinkling her forehead.  
"You can tell who it is?" I asked astonished, she looked at me and smiled,  
"I've had a lot longer at this than you have. For instance, I can tell it's Sam, and that something is wrong."

I followed her to the back porch and leaned over the railing, squinting towards the clearing.  
Quill and Embry were already running into the forest.  
"What's wrong?" I asked Emily, my heart quickening in pace.  
"I have no idea." She breathed grabbing my hand.  
Another howl erupted and a white and a black wolf came running out of the tree lines.  
Emily let go of my hand and ran down the steps to the side of the house.  
"Sam what's happening?" She asked the giant black wolf.  
Sam responded by nudging her towards Emily's truck, his huge head in the curve of her back.  
The white wolf came up the stairs towards me, and a thrill of fear shot through me.  
It looked towards the open front door, "Not in my house." I warned, "You'll rip the carpet to shreds!"  
The wolf's tongue flopped out the side of its mouth, and it began to huff rhythmically.  
I realised the wolf was laughing at me. As it stalked towards me, its pale brown eyes were devilish, and I felt the slightest sense of déjà vu happening.  
A smile spread across my face as I realised.  
"Quill." I stated.

Quill answered me by wagging his bushy tail and lifting his head proudly into the air. He walked towards me and nudged my side.  
"Alright, alright I'm moving." I said to the wolf disapprovingly. I walked down the stairs and sat in the truck.  
"I think they want us to go back to mine." Emily said starting the engine.  
"Yes, but why?" I asked.  
Emily looked at me in despair, and then both of us looked to Sam and Quill who had taken a protective stance in front of us.

"Look." Emily gasped, her eyes darting to the forest.  
More wolves came running out of the clearing, keeping an eye on whatever was behind them.  
My eyes squinted to adjust for the long distance, especially seeing as there was a large blur, with a dark figure in the middle, whizzing across the clearing.  
"Oh my god." Emily whispered, and I found the familiar feeling that I was the only one not knowing what was happening.  
Slowly I opened the door, the click of the handle causing Quill to look back and bark at me.  
I ignored him, and opened the door a little more, slowly getting out. My eyes began playing tricks on me as I thought the blurry figures had faces.  
As they neared the house, my eyes no longer needed to squint. The blurry figure had slowed down, and I could quite clearly see that they where in fact faces. I gasped as three remarkably beautiful people barley acknowledged us, their backs facing Emily and I, shielding something I could not see. Leah following behind them.

"Leah what's going on?" I asked, almost beggingly.  
She halted on the stairs, and looked down at me standing by the truck; her eyes seemed to be deliberating.  
A young man with bronze hair appeared out of nowhere, standing on my porch and looked at me with sympathetic golden topaz eyes.  
"She has a right to know." He said. His voice sounded too perfect, making the hairs stand up on my arms.  
"You have no say in this," Leah said coldly, walking around him like he was a plague.  
She disappeared into the house and I looked around at the other wolves for answers.

Emily was also outside the truck now, but standing aside Sam, her arm wrapped around his furry neck. Quill was on my left, while the brown and white wolf I knew was Seth, standing on my right.  
Two incredibly shaggy wolves, both tri coloured, stood next to the house, their eyes and playfulness let me know it was Collin and Brady. A black and white wolf, I realised was Jarred, looked towards the forest.  
He barked and then another wolf ran out of the tree line. Once again I squinted and saw Jacob galloping towards us. As he neared us, I saw something crouched between the shoulder blades of his back.  
"Renesmee," The bronze haired boy said, I blinked in surprise as he darted form the porch to Jacob in a second, "Jacob needs to phase back. Come here."  
I gasped as a girl jumped from Jacob into the boys arms. Her eyes planted firmly on me, she reached her hand out and touched the boy's face.  
"Yes, this is Maggie. Be patient."

I was now completely confused at the exchange, but was not given time to comprehend as Jacob appeared with his cut off jeans from behind the house.  
"Jake, what's going on?" I breathed, running to him.  
Jake wrapped me up in a tight hug, and for a moment I felt like I was wrapped in one of Paul's embraces.

I froze, as the chord struck in my brain.  
"She catches on very quickly." The bronze haired man acknowledged.  
I ignored him and pushed away from Jake's arms.  
I looked around me, this time, knowing what I was looking for, and felt my chest cave in a little.  
"Where is Paul?" I asked out aloud.  
I got nothing in reply.  
My breathing quickened, as my gut began to thicken and create an acid taste in the back of my mouth.  
"Where. Is. Paul." I emphasized.

"There was an accident." Jacob started, I looked to his uncomfortable face.  
"What kind of accident?" I pressed on.  
As Jake began rambling on about the patrol Paul was on, something glistening in the sunlight caught my eye.  
I walked past Jake, who I was no longer listening to, and bent down to pool of liquid lying in the dirt. My hand reached out and touched the thick, oozing, lukewarm blood.

My brain remembered the blurry image from before as I saw the three beautiful people block me from whatever they were holding. An even further memory of when they were coming out from the clearing, with the darker figure in the middle of the pack, confirmed my terrifying conclusion.

"Paul!" I shouted, running for the house. I was halted by Sam, Jarred and Collin blocking my path.  
"Move!" I shouted, tears threatening to spill.  
Slowly, they moved out of my way, and I ran into the house.  
I felt a presence behind me and suddenly a cold hard hand was on my back, "this way." The bronze haired boy said, pointing towards the bathroom down the hall.  
"Who let her in here?" Leah shouted, seeing me rush down the hallway.  
"Get out of my way," I said, surprising her with my angry tone.  
I pushed past her and stoped in the hallway of my bathroom. Lying on the floor, with a blond haired man fussing over him, laid my Paul.

"No." I whispered, crouching down to my knees and crawling to his side. My hand went to his face, as I wiped off the beads of sweat that had formed over his face.  
"What happened?" I whispered, hoping this time I would get an answer.  
"He was attacked." The blond hairs man said, he looked no older that thirty.  
I looked at his body, and saw his torso with multiple lines of stiches.  
"By what?" I asked  
The man seemed to hesitate; his eyes were the same topaz gold as the boy's, "I'm afraid I cannot answer that. I need to focus on healing Paul."  
I nodded, suddenly feeling cramped in the small bathroom. I stood up and walked to the back porch, breathing in the fresh air.  
I sat in the swinging porch chair, and hugged myself for comfort.

"Are you okay?" a female voice asked.  
My head shot up to the voice, and I gasped in awe at the beautiful woman in front of me. Her long brown hair flowed past her shoulders, and her pale skin glowed against her topaz eyes.  
"I don't know." I said, hugging my shoulder.  
"I heard about what happened," She said gesturing to my shoulder.  
I nodded, "My shoulder is fine, healed perfectly. I'm only just getting the strength back in it, but that's not what's bothering me."  
She nodded, taking a seat next to me.  
"Mommy?" Another female voice trilled.  
I looked around to see Jake walking around the side of the house, with the girl that was riding on his back.  
"Jakey?" The girl named Renesmee asked, "Is this your sister?"  
"One of them." He laughed, his eyes twinkling as he looked at her.

The little girl wriggled out of Jake's arms, and pounced gracefully in a blur onto her mother's lap.  
"Who are you?" I asked is astonishment, slightly afraid.  
"Can I show her Mommy?" Renesmee asked holding out her hand, the woman looked to me unsure.  
For a reason I did not know, my hand touched hers and suddenly vivid images filled my mind.  
I found myself unable to pull away,

"_Our ancestors found them hunting on our land. They said they were different from others of their kind. Ephiriam Black made a truce with their leader. If they stayed off our land, and didn't kill any humans, we wouldn't show them for what they really were. **The Pale faces."**_

_"You **imprinted** on my Baby?" The woman sneered at Jacob._  
_"It was involuntary, I couldn't help it." He stammered._

_**  
**_"That's enough Nessie." A male's voice entered my head.  
Just like that the images were gone, and I looked around to see Jacob, Renesmee, her mother and the boy around me.  
"You're....Vampires." I said. Standing up from the swinging chair, they all nodded.  
"That man, healing Paul. He was the one that made the truce." I said, sounding like a complete buffoon.  
"That's Carlisle." The boy said, "I am Edward, his son, and this is my wife, Bella and our daughter Nessie."  
I looked to Jake, who smiled awkwardly at me.

"I thought you hated each other." I said, positive that vampire and Werewolf were mortal enemies.  
"We were, until about....two years ago." Jake said.  
"I don't understand." I shook my head.  
"Jacob here, imprinted on our daughter, so as much as we would like to get rid of him, we cannot." Edward smiled, playfully nudging Jake in the ribs.  
"Please, like you would want to get rid of me." Jake snorted.

Edwards's words sounded normal enough, and I understood them perfectly, but something that he said sounded strange.  
"I think you are referring to the imprint part." Edward said, I looked at him bemused.  
"He can read people's minds." Jacob said, "Annoying, isn't it."  
Edward rolled his eyes, before turning his gaze back to me.  
"Maggie, Paul is waking up." Edward said softly.

I raced back into the house to my bathroom, and smiled as Paul was now sitting upright.  
"He's been asking for you." Carlisle smiled, "I'll be outside if you need me."  
I nodded, looking back to Paul.  
His eyes were still closed, but his hands moved to my knee.  
"Maggie?" He asked, I breathed a smile of relief.  
"I'm here." I whispered, sitting down, next to him.  
His arm moved around my back, and he shifted his head onto my chest. My face buried itself into his hair, and all I could hear was our breathing.

"You scared me." I whispered, my voice sounding too loud.  
"Then we are even." He laughed, coughing a little.  
A smile formed on my face, and I kissed his hair.  
"You smell like vampire." He said, pulling his head away from me.  
I laughed as he scrunched his nose up in disgust,  
"Well you brought them here."  
His body stiffened, and suddenly Edward was at the door.  
"Yes, I was wondering if you were up to it to explain that." He said cryptically.  
Paul nodded, moving from his position on the bathroom.  
"You shouldn't be moving." I said, not noticing Carlisle was already helping him up.  
"Because of what he is, Paul will heal a lot faster than any other human." He explained to me, "These stitches will only need to be in another hour or so, but I'm afraid your ribs will take at least a day."

My eyes were shocked as Paul stood up without wincing once, he smiled at me reassuringly,  
"Babe, you look a little lost." He laughed,  
"I feel a little lost." I answered back.  
Paul grabbed my hand, and slowly we walked out into the lounge room, where everybody had gathered.  
"Oh you're _in_ the house?" Paul whined to Edward and Bella, "I'm never gonna get the smell out now."  
My face flushed red, as I was embarrassed at how rude Paul was being, but they only laughed.  
"On the contrary dog," Edward smiled, "You don't smell to good yourself."  
A few chuckles were thrown around the room, until someone cleared their throat.

"I think we should turn our attention to the matter at hand." Sam said.  
"We have not come across these two....well one vampire now, before." Edward explained.  
"Which would explain why they didn't know about the boundaries." Jacob cut in  
"You do know that we have to hunt her down. Not only did she trespass on Quileute lands, she hurt on of our own." Sam continued.  
"We understand you're reluctance to let her go," Carlisle said with dismay, "As much as I don't want to, I'm afraid if she comes within our grasps we will aid you in her death."

"Yes!" Embry shouted," Another vamp hunt." He shrilled, smacking hands will Jarred. Both of their faces suddenly turned anxious as they realised who was still in their company.  
"No offence." Jarred quickly stammered.  
"None taken." Carlisle chuckled. His amused face turned back to Paul, "I'll be back to check on you tomorrow. No sudden movements, no long amounts of exercise and definitely no phasing." He said, before smiling at me and turning into a blur out the door.  
Bella entwined in Edward's arms, smiled at me before they too became a blur and were gone.  
"Nessie and I are going hunting." Jacob smiled, picking the girl up in his arms.  
"It was nice to meet you!" Nessie shouted as they walked out the door.

After a few moments, everybody seemed to settled in. Sam and Emily looking cozy on the front porch, and the boys spread across the tables, couches and floor. Even my fridge sounded like it was being raided. It was like nothing had even happened.  
"That was incredibly bizarre." I said, shaking my head in confusion.  
"Well you wanted to know everything." Paul chuckled, sitting on the couch.  
"Well next time I should be careful with what I wish for." I said, sitting next to him. I could suddenly feel Paul's eyes boring into the side on my face,  
"Do you regret being with me? Now that you know everything."  
The room was silent, before large bodies removed themselves from the room, leaving us alone. My heart quickened in pace.  
Paul's hand gently cupped my chin, and pulled it towards him so that I had no other option but to look him in the eye.  
"Please, I need to know." His voice was strained, "I know I lied to you, but I was so afraid that I would lose you. I thought that in time, you would love me enough to forgive me. I just didn't expect you to find out so soon."

"Paul," I began to say, but his panicked face cut me off,  
"And I know that everything is not perfect now. Especially right now, but sometimes it gets crazy like this, and you have no idea how much I'm glad you know about this. Because I need you, now more than ever."  
My heart melted at his onyx eyes pleading for my forgiveness,  
"And I know we fight over things that don't matter, and say things we will only want to take back, but you will always be the one I want to be in love with at the end of the day. Always."

I had no other way to get the boy to shut up other than to silence him with my lips. I grabbed his face, and kissed him hard on the mouth. I could feel him smiling and he grabbed my face and pulled me closer to him still.

"Do I take that as a 'no Paul, I don't regret begin with you?'" He breathed after we finally pulled away from each other.  
I laughed, cupping his cheek with my hand. "No Paul, I don't regret being with you."

For the first time since before the shooting, his breathtakingly gorgeous smile spread from ear to ear.  
I found myself so blissfully happy, that for the moment, there was no vampire in town, no hunt about to take place and Paul was not injured.  
My heart was so full of love, I realised that I had completely forgiven him for everything.  
I was right where I wanted to be.  
Forever.

**To be continued......**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Brothers, Running and Tempers.

**Maggie POV**

"How are you holding up?" Sam asked, walking up beside me.  
I was washing the dishes from the afternoon lunch I had just prepared for everyone. The Cullen's had left, and everyone was lounging in various parts of the house.  
"I'm fine." I smiled at him.  
"You're shaking." He said quietly, and I looked down to my hands to see the plate I was holding wobble sporadically.  
I sighed, and placed the plate in the drying rack, "It's just a lot to take in."  
Sam placed his strong arms on my shoulders and swivelled me around to face him. His face was soft, and sympathetic, "We heal incredibly quickly. Paul's going to be perfectly fine. What are you worried about?"  
I shrugged. The honesty in Sam's face was overwhelming. I bit my lip, in hesitation and looked at him anxiously.  
"You look like you've committed a crime." Sam laughed, wrapping me in a tight and warm hug.

From the first day I met him, Sam had always stuck out as the leader. His fearsome gaze and booming voice could instantly have you cowering in fear. Yet at times like this, Sam was the most comforting, kind, and supportive person apart from Paul, I had ever met. He had very quickly become my big protective brother.  
My mind drifted back to earlier on, where Quill had protectively stood in front of me when the Cullen's had first ran through the clearing. All of the wolves were in their crouched position, teeth slightly barred, ready for an attack.  
I also remembered Leah's hesitance to let me in the house, knowing what was waiting for me inside. I smiled into Sam's chest knowing that no matter what, all the boys, Leah also, would protect Emily, Kim, Claire and even Nessie as well as myself from anything.  
Even if it was from themselves.

I took a deep breath and exhaled heavily, "Do all wolves imprint?"  
I pulled myself out of Sam's hug, to find him looking incredulously at me.  
"I don't really know, there are only the five of us so far." Sam shrugged.  
"Five?" I asked surprised.  
"Jacob and Nessie, Jarred and Kim, Quill and Claire, Emily and I, you and Paul."  
My heart jumped at the confirmation of Paul and I being imprinted on each other.  
"Wait," I said, suddenly remembering the entire sentence, "Jacob and that little girl? _Quill_ and little Claire?"  
"Imprinting isn't always a romantic relationship. It is a permanent bond between two people, but it is up to them on which road they take. At the moment, Jacob and Quill are merely the guardians of their imprint. A lifelong friend. When the girls are grown up, it is up to them if that friendship changes into something more."  
I took a moment to ponder what Sam said.  
"You have to admit though, it is creepy in a way." I said, Sam only laughed.  
"I guess." He smiled.

I pulled out of Sam's embrace and began to wash the dishes again, thanking Sam when he grabbed a tea towel.  
In my head, I was happy at the thought of being an imprint. I thought of Emily and Kim, how they were also like me and in a relationship with their wolf boy. I smiled thinking that Paul could have chosen to merely be my guardian, but instead opted to love me. It made me understand why he was so protective, and incredibly heavy on wanting me to forgive him. It was why he hated himself for me getting hurt, and that inexplicable pull of attraction towards each other. It made me understand so many things that I was unsure about.  
I smiled knowing that no matter what happened, Paul would be with me, my entire life.

* * *

**Paul POV: **

I could not remember a time where I had been more bored.

Lying in my bed, watching the ceiling fan spin and see it occasionally wobble from its attachment in the roof was as about as much excitement I was getting at the moment.  
I turned my attention back to the outside of my room, listening to as much as the thick walls would would allow me.

I could hear Quill and Brady, squabbling on who had the best body, Emily talking to Kim on the couch about stuff even I wasn't game on listening in on, and the rest of the guys playing poker on the front porch. Sam's voice suddenly boomed in my head, and I thanked his inability to speak quietly as Maggie's voice replied to him.

I sat up in my bed, where Maggie had banished me to until my ribs healed, fighting the urge to get closer. Despite my wolf hearing, their voices were slightly inaudible with everyone else's.  
I strained my head to hear them,only catching snippets of their conversation.

I grimaced as Maggie mentioned imprinting. I had not gotten the chance to explain _everything _to her, and I hoped that Sam didn't say anything to make her upset. Everything was just beginning to get back on track, this was the last thing I needed.  
I craned my neck to listen more intently.  
Sam was explaining the importance of imprinting to Maggie. Something that made me slightly angry with Sam. This wasn't how I wanted her to be finding out.

"You have to admit though, it is kind of creepy." Maggie said. Sam's booming laugh echoed through the house.  
"I guess."

I grumbled tuning out of their conversation. I didn't want to hear anymore.  
Feeling my mood turn sour very quickly, I closed my eyes, blocked out all of the racket, and drifted into a heavy sleep.

* * *

**Maggie POV**

"Hey guys, Paul's asleep, so I'm going to go for a run. I'll be back in a bit." I said to the room full of people. I knew even the boys rummaging through my kitchen would hear.  
"Can I come?" Collin asked, but was hit by Quill.  
"Give her some 'Maggie' time bro." Quill said, imitating a budda position.  
I laughed shaking my head, before stepping out the door.

The cold air hit my face as I ran down the porch steps. Running down the driveway, I shivered as light rain began to spit down towards the earth, dampening my exposed limbs and face.  
I ran down the highway towards the diner, like I always did on my run, but this time I didn't stop.  
Usually, I would turn back around, but today, I didn't want to turn back. Noticing a small gate out the back of the Diner, I cautiously sneaked around and jumped over the rusty gate, running into the thick forest.  
I could no longer see the dark clouds, so it got considerably darker very quickly.  
I felt slightly scared at its sudden darkness, and thought about turning around, however my legs continued to trudge through the forest.

After running for what seemed like forever, I stopped to catch my breath, and looked around.  
A shrill of fear instantly shot through me as I didn't recognise anything around me, and worse, the feeling of _not_ being alone.  
I began to sprint back along the path of which I came, frightened that my mind was playing tricks on me and paranoid that I was going in the wrong direction.  
I fastened my pace as the feeling of fear grew more and more intense.  
Branches whipped my face, the slippery moss on the ground seemed to find my shoes and I continually slipped and skidded down the pathways, grabbing onto nearby trees.

I was waiting for the moment where I slipped and sure enough it came when my brain didn't register a loose rock until my foot had wedged itself underneath it, causing me to tumble over, scathing my hands and knees.  
My grunt as I hit the ground echoed causing birds to flutter and fluster above me.  
Pushing myself up again, I brushed the dirt from my body, and I could feel my face warm with a blush.

A twig behind me cracked and I spun around, squinting into the distance,  
"hello?" my voice broke mid sentence.  
I was met with silence. I took a step, and again something crackled behind me.  
I spun around and my eyes widended as a giant white wolf stood inches behind me.  
"Agh!" I screamed falling back down again.  
The white wolf huffed a laugh at me, and I frowned at its light brown eyes.  
The wolf looked remarkably like Seth, however I knew Seth had a little brown on his coat.  
"Leah." I grumbled standing back up.  
I slapped the end of her snout and began to walk away from her.

I heard rustling behind me and then a white wolf head peeked into my peripheral vision.  
I looked to Leah, who was now holding a plastic bag, probably of clothes, in her mouth.

"Would you like me to hold it?" I asked, my voice unintentionally holding sarcasm.  
She looked at me and rolled her eyes, before barking at me and running into the forest.  
I sighed, feeling slightly offended.  
"Hey! I said wait!" Leah shouted, darting out from behind a tree and tying up her shorts.  
"Sorry. I don't speak wolf." I said, rolling my own eyes.  
She laughed, as she matched her stride with mine.  
"How long have you been following me?" I asked.  
"Paul told me to go find you. Demanded actually." She said wryly  
"I thought he was sleeping?"  
"He was an hour ago." Leah shrugged,  
I stared at her confused. I looked at my wrist to find I had not putten on my watch.  
"You've been gone for almost three hours. Paul woke up about an hour ago."  
I cursed under my breath. I had no idea it had been that long.  
"He almost phased so he could find you. Sam had to both order and threaten him to go back to sleep." Leah giggled.  
I looked at her incredulously. Trust Leah to find the most intense moment to her amusement.  
"He said you normally run to the Diner, but I could smell your scent in the forest. You shouldn't be out here alone."  
"You sound just like Paul." I groaned. She slapped me playfully.  
"I do not! You realise there is still another vampire loose? We only got to one of them."  
The thought made me shudder, and I instinctivly walked closer to Leah.  
"Relax, Sam is on the main road with a truck. I have patrol with Seth and Collin so I'll be dropping you off there."  
I nodded quickening my pace.

It didn't take long to get back to the Diner, but any shred of hope was instantly diminished when I saw the look on Sam's face.  
Collin and Seth were standing next to him and began walking towards us before I even noticed them.  
"Good luck Yahzi." Collin laughed, Leah had stayed in the forest and I heard her laugh from behind me.  
"Yeah, just let him get everything out first." Seth offered, running into the forest.  
I looked back to Sam who had already gotten into the truck.  
Slowly, I opened the door and sat silently in the passenger seat.  
The truck started and we drove at a reasonably speed down the main street.

I looked at Sam, who's nostrils were flaring to no end, making me unwillingly giggle. His eyes darted from the road to me to the road again, letting me know he wasn't finding any of this funny at all. However, in my nervousness, hysteria over came me and I burst into a fit of laughter.  
Eventually, I saw Sam's angry face, curve upward into a smile, and even he let out a low laugh.  
As we pulled into the driveway of my home, I had calmed down, and Sam's face was back to its intense stare.

"Are you trying to undermine me?" He asked, my face became confused.  
"what?"  
"I use to think Paul was volatile and ill tempered, but now that you have tamed that, it seems you have brought out this rebellious streak I never knew he had."  
"Oh." I said, looking down.  
"You have to realise Maggie. Just because you're not a wolf, doesn't mean you have no influence. The decisions you make effect Paul, and they effects us. You can not be making idiot decision at a time like this." His voice became louder, and I suddenly felt a little sick in my stomach. I felt like I was being berated by my father.

I saw Emily walk out onto the porch and fold her arms, her stare directed firmly at Sam.  
He looked her and sighed, "I'm sorry. I really am trying very hard to be nice." A smile played on his lips.  
"I was preparing for a severe beating." I confessed.  
"Yes well, Emily specifically warned me not to get mad at you. And she's right, but I swear the woman has powers over me." He shook his head.  
"How so?" I asked,  
"because with this guilt I feel at the moment, it's like I have gone against her word and yelled at you any way."  
"Well sometimes it's necessary. I am a Suarez after all." I smiled.  
"That you are." He laughed, as we walked up the porch.  
Sam went immediately to Emily, and I felt the need to give them privacy and ducked into the house.  
"Oh good to see you survived." Jarred grinned wrapping me up in a hug, "A three hour run? You had us worried."  
"Yea sorry, I got a little carried away."  
"Paul's sleeping again, Emily kind of drugged him to calm him down." Quill said, his devilish smirk forming.

I walked down the hall and slowly opened the door. I smiled as I saw Paul's serene face sleeping peacefully. I chuckled as he was centred in the middle of the double bed, his body spread out completely.  
The sheets had been kicked off and Paul slept shirtless, with briefs, and I couldn't help but get a little flustered. I sat on the edge of the bed, and lightly traced my fingers over the wounds that now looked like scratches with stiches, my fingers rising and falling as I ran them over his abs.  
He stirred a little, and I pulled away, but the heat radiating from his body was too tempting to resist.  
I laid down, my hand resting on his chest, and pressed my body against him, letting his warmth transfer to me.

"Maggie?" Paul groggily mumbled.  
"I'm here." I whispered.  
"You were gone......long." he said, I laughed at his incoherency.  
"I went for a big run. You know how I get. But I'm here now. Just sleep."  
"Only if you stay with me."  
"I have to make the boys dinner."  
"Emily can do it."  
"But it's my night."  
"Screw what night is it. They'll live. But I won't if you move away from me."  
"You're so dramatic." I said,  
My head shook as he laughed loudly, "I learnt that from you."

I raised my head to look at him, my face anything but friendly.  
His smiling response made me soften and give in, as even I couldn't deny that I wanted to stay lying next to Paul.

"It's okay Maggie." Emily's happy voice came through the door, "I can make dinner tonight. It's perfectly fine."  
I was dumfounded at how she could possibly know this. Paul laughed at my expression,  
"Quill was eavesdropping. He was less than thrilled to know you're not making lemon meringue for dessert anymore."  
We both laughed, and I could hear a muffled voice from the family room, which caused Paul to laugh even more.

"Can I have the doona? Or will you get too hot?" I asked, Paul sat up slowly and grabbed the doona.  
"I could have done that you know. You're ribs are never going to heal."  
"I'm practically healed already babe. You worry too much." He smiled, kissing my nose.  
He wrapped us both in the doona, and I rested my head on his chest. His arm was around me and my leg wrapped around his.

An electrical buzz shot through me down to my lower body, and I suddenly found myself tightening my grip around his leg.  
Paul responded by stroking my back, each stroke creeping lower and lower.  
I turned my head and kissed his chest, moving upward towards his neck.

"Oh so _now_ when there a house full of hearing enhanced boys, and I'm crippled, you get like this." He laughed.  
I laughed with him, before settling down again, ignoring the burning throb in my body for something more.

_Soon,_ I thought, smiling to my self.  
_Soon._

**_To be continued..._**


	17. Chapter 17 Part 1

Chapter 17: The hunt Part 1

**Maggie POV-**

**-**_Thump, Thump.  
Thump, Thump._

Rhythmic drumming filled my ears.  
Everything was quiet.  
There was no sunlight streaming in my eyes, and my body was a little sweaty.  
I wasn't uncomfortably though, as the warmth coursed through me like an electrical current.

_Thump, Thump.  
Thump, Thump._

Reluctantly, my eyes squinted open and I was surprised to see that it was indeed early morning. I opened my eyes completely, lifting my head and feeling cold air hit the newly exposed side of my face. I looked around and saw the messy floor of Paul's grungy room.  
Events flooded back to me, and I looked down to see Paul's chest rising and falling softly.  
My arms were wrapped around his torso, my legs entwined with his. Smiling, I rested my head back down, the drumming returning instantly.

_Thump, Thump.  
Thump, Thump_.

It was his heart. His big, full, open heart.  
I nuzzled my face against his hot skin, opting to get back to the same position as before and mumbled how comfortable his bare skin was.

"Oh good you're up!" Seth shrieked bursting into the room.  
The door banged against the wall, and Paul shot up instantly, his arm protectively holding me behind him. My face rolled off his chest and landed harshly on the mattress, a frazzled 'oof' escaped my lips.

Paul's face was serious as he scanned the room for danger. His eyes lingered on me and my lack of clothing, then to Seth's expectant gaze. His hands shot out like bullets grabbing the sheets and covering me before his eyes turned murderous towards Seth.

"What the hell are you doing?" His asked, slowly and venomously.  
"It's almost eight o'clock. The Cullen's will be here soon, and we still haven't had breakfast." Seth replied, his voice squeaky and afraid.  
"I thought Emily said she'd take care of you mutts?" He grumbled, his teeth gritting together. His arms were visibly shaking.  
"Sam took her home after dinner last night." Quill said walking around the corner.  
He grinned at me and wagged his eyebrows, before an already angry Paul launched out of bed towards him. Quill darted from the hall way followed by Seth. I sighed before getting out of bed, and chucking a pair of Paul's sweatpants on and a t-shirt. I began tightening the drawstring on the pants as Paul walked back into the bedroom and froze.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice sounding afraid and unsure.  
"I need to make them breakfast." I sighed.  
A low growl escaped his lips. I looked at him hard and long.  
"Grow up Paul." I said, walking past him, "You know you're hungry as well."  
"I was perfectly fine until Seth barged in." He defended poorly. He grabbed my waist and pulled me back into the room, shutting the door and trapping me against it.  
"Can we just go back to sleep. I like having you with me. I'm not that hungry"  
His eyes were large and pleading, but his stomach rumbled loudly contradicting his words. His head dropped in defeat and I laughed, kissing the crown of his head,  
"Pancakes and waffles or eggs and bacon?" I asked pushing him away from the door.  
"Both?" He said smiling, although I knew he was dead serious.

Paul trailed after me walking down the hallway, and joined the boys in my lounge room as I trotted into the kitchen.

* * *

**Paul POV**

"I won't be much longer Paul. You're ribs have healed perfectly, but I need to get those stiches out." Carlisle Cullen said smoothly.  
Edward handed him his bag full of God knows what.  
I dropped my arms to my side and looked to Maggie, who was hanging on every word the vampire doctor said. She nodded enthusiastically at his recommendations for me, and answered questions for me before I even had time to think of an answer.  
If it had been any other girl, or one of the boys, I would have told them to shut up by now. But there was something to do with the way her brow furrowed when I lied about the pain, or the way her eyes got big and worried when I winced, and her relief when the doc told me what I already knew.  
I was fine.

I was still in the foul mood Seth had put me into this morning when he barged in on the most perfect sleep I had ever had. It bugged me to no end the thought of what could have happened last night had I not been injured, and what he could have barged in on instead.

"Can I phase again?" I asked. Carlisle chuckled in response.  
"I see no problem with it."  
"Can I join the hunt?" I asked my mood lifting significantly  
-"No!"  
-"Yes." Carlisle smiled and Maggie shrieked in unison.  
All eyes were now on Maggie who own eyes were like a deer in headlights.  
"Why not?" Collin asked, "He's back to normal. This hunt will go so much quicker with him in it. He's like a fearless beast when he hunts vamps. Goes straight for the kill. No offense." He waved at the Cullen's.  
"That's what she's afraid of." Edwards smiled sympathetically.  
Maggie's eyes darting to Edwards, before smiling civilly and leaving the room.  
"Oops." He breathed.  
"What do you mean oops?" I asked.  
Edward turned towards me, "I'm afraid may have embarrassed her by speaking her thoughts out loud." He said, "I think I should go apologise."  
Before I could even flinch, Edward was gone and I could hear a mumbling in the laundry. Despite my instincts I grounded myself from running after them and allowed Carlisle to finish pulling the last of the stiches out.

"I believe we are finished here." Carlisle smiled, "Edward, we need to be getting back."  
His voice was normal and yet Edward was by his side in a instant.  
"Will I be seeing you at the front of the hunting party then?" He smiled.  
"Right behind Sam." I grinned, excitement bubbling in my chest.  
Edward chuckled and then became a blur and he and Carlisle flew out of the house.  
I stretched my torso, bending backward and forwards, then side to side. I was completely healed.  
I grinned as I ran out the back door and phased.

_The boy is back!_ Jarred laughed in my head.

It was surprising to see how much I had missed this in such a short period of time.

_Dude, I left you like four hours ago, and you already miss me?_

_Shut up_, I huffed, _you know what I mean._

I stretched my paws, flexing my claws in and out. I felt my tail wag and my fur rustle against the wind.

"You really like being a wolf don't you?" Maggie's voice giggled.

I spun my head around and looked up towards the back porch where she was sanding against a timber pole.  
I barked in reply, before pouncing in different directions. She laughed abruptly and my tail wagged faster.  
Maggie walked down the steps and reached out to pat my head.  
"Don't forget to clean your feet when you come back inside. I don't want dirt in the house."  
She grinned mischievously before kissing between my eyes and walking back inside.

I ran to Jarred's position and took patrol with him, my nose working overtime sniffing all of the different scents.  
The smell of sandalwood, the rain and everything nature burned my nostrils. It was like I had been away for a whole year.

_Paul, come smell this_, Jarred said sourly in my head.

I ran to his position on the Southern Boarder and found him standing in front of a big oak tree.  
The scent hit me instantly. It was the repulsive, cold and dead smell of a vampire. It reeked everywhere.  
The tree smelled the most powerful, and I stared at the burrow that had been dug underneath the roots of the tree.

_Looks like we just found her hide out_, Jarred huffed, scanning the forest intensely.

_It's so close to Maggie's_, I noted.

_Emily's is closer_, Jarred warned. His mind began to wonder on who was telling Sam.

_I'll do it_. I sighed, Jarred huffed in gratitude. He then cried out the gathering howl, and within 5 minutes the entire pack had phased.

_What_? Sam's voice boomed in our heads, _She's that close?_

_Yes._ I replied, _what do we do?_

_We hunt her obviously_, Leah said patronizingly

_Thank you captain obvious_, I retorted

_We'll cover our tracks and wait till dawn_. Sam said ignoring our little quarrel, _Paul and Jarred cover you're scent. I don't want her to know you were there. We'll wait till night fall, and hopefully she'll come back sometime in the night. We'll have regular patrols and hiding spots so we are ready to strike. Make sure the Cullen's are at the border to stop her crossing it._

_Sure thing_, Jacob huffed running back to the Cullen house.

Jarred and I rolled around in a mud pool nearby. The rain began to get heavier which would damped our scent significantly. We got out of there as soon as possible, hoping the vampire didn't return until some time after the rain had stopped.

Jarred and I joined the rest of the pack at Maggie's house, and I saw an anxious Maggie pacing on the grass behind the house.

She caught sight of us as soon as we left the forests trees, and gasped when she saw the both of us covered in mud.

"There is no way in hell you're coming in my house like that!" She shrieked.  
"Jarred!" Kim shouted, running down the back steps. Jarred trotted over to her and licked her face from her neck to the top of her head.  
"Oh you're so disgusting!" She squirmed.  
"Sam told us what's happening," Maggie said looking me in the eye, "He's inside now with the rest of them. They're planning everything."

She walked over to the side of the house, and turned on the hose.  
"I'll put out fresh clothes for the both of you on the steps." She smiled, before following Kim into the house.

I looked back to see Jarred already phased, standing naked infront of me, washing the mud off his body as quickly as possible.  
He caught site of my face and turned away from me.  
"Shut up man, were missing vital information inside."  
A plastic bag of clothes landed on the stairs and then I phased myself, scrubbing off the drying mud, eager to begin the vampire hunt.

* * *

**Maggie POV**

"I can't believe I got banished from my own living room." I grumbled.  
"You're lucky, Kim and I got kicked out of the entire house back when Victoria was here." Emily grunted.  
"Who is Victoria?" I asked.  
"She was a vampire, about three years ago. She created an army of Vampires to destroy the Cullen's. The boys got involved and there was a big war." Kim sighed, her face frowning at the memory.

Emily told me the rest of the story, and it shocked me to find that this was not the first time the boys had been on a 'hunt'.

"You don't need to worry so much" Kim smiled, grabbing my hand, "They're not as breakable as you think."  
"It's just so hard. Don't you ever worry they won't come back? That they'll get hurt?"  
Both Emily and Kim went silent, their faces turning grim and melancholy.  
"All the time." Emily said quietly, "but it's what they were born to do. How can we interfere with that?"

I nodded in understanding. It wasn't up to us to choose who got to fight and who had to stay behind.  
"Do we get to know anything about tonight?" I asked,  
Kim shook her head, "They prefer to tell us only the things that affect us."  
"We only get the when, not the where or how." Emily sighed, her face annoyed.  
"It's for your own protection." Sam said walking into the kitchen followed by Paul and Jarred.  
"It's not like we're electing to join you." I said, "We just want to know what happening."  
"Ok," Paul said, pulling me into an embrace against the kitchen counter, "There is a vampire loose, and were going to kill her. Happy?"  
"Don't be smart with me." I warned him.  
"Don't ask stupid questions." Jacob laughed joining us in the kitchen.  
I poked my tongue at him, and fought a smile as he stuck his tongue back me.

"You three are going to be at Billy's. Sue, Charlie and Claire are going to be there too. Only Billy knows what going on, so don't say anything to our mother about this. She'll freak." Leah informed us from the hall way.  
"Oh so now we are being sent away." I sighed, Paul tightened his embrace.  
"It's so you're safe." He whispered in my ear.  
"Come on, we need to get into out positions, the sun sets in an hour." Leag huffed.

She walked out the door, followed by everyone except Jarred, Sam and Paul.  
"I'll take you two home to get some things for tonight," Sam said to Emily and Kim, They nodded and were guided out by Jarred.  
"Billy's expecting you in half an hour." Sam said to me, before following everyone else out the front door.

"I get no say in this at all do I?" I turned to Paul, wrapping my arms around his neck,  
"Nope." He smiled.  
I groaned, and collapsed my head onto his chest.  
"Its one night, you'll survive." He laughed picking me up and dragging me to my room.  
"But you might not." I grumbled into his chest.  
"Oh you're faith in me is overwhelming." He said sarcastically.  
"Well you did such a fantastic job last time." I snapped at him.  
"I was caught off guard! I didn't know there was another one." He shouted defensivly,  
"How do you know there isn't another one now? She could have done what that Victoria did last time! There could be a whole friggen army out there waiting for you!" I shouted.  
A low growl escaped his mouth, as he harshly stuffed clothes into a small bag.  
"Don't growl at me!" I said, snatching the bag from his hand and taking it to the bathroom.  
I stuffed toiletries into it whilst listening in to Paul's ridiculous babbling.

"Why do you girls always take things so out of proportion. We were born for this! It's what we're all about. Do you really think we'd be doing this if it was useless."  
"Yes. I do think you would do it, because you're all adrenaline junkies. You don't care how this affects me, or Emily or Kim do you? Hell, you probably don't even _know_ how it affects us. Just sitting at home twiddling our thumbs, imagining the worst......its torture!"  
"So don't think about it! It's not that hard." Paul shouted, "God this is exactly why we don't tell you girls anything. You don't understand."  
"I understand more than you know Paul." I said coldly, "I understand that you jump at the chance of hunting a vampire. That you can't resist the temptation of killing one. I know that and I know you. You'll probably see her then become so focused on killing her, you'll become completely unaware of your surroundings. Leah told me that's how you got hurt the first time."

Paul cursed Leah loudly as he hit the wall closest to him. The whole house shook almost as much as Paul's body was trembling.  
"Ohhh you make me so mad!" He yelled, stalking into the living room.  
"Don't worry, that will only last until you leave me at Billy's. Then you're mouth will probably start frothing at the thought of killing a vampire." I smiled coldly. His eyes narrowed at me as I chucked him the keys to the house and car, slamming the front door as I walked out to the car with my overnight bag.

* * *

**Paul POV  
**  
The car ride to Billies was silent.  
It was just around the corner, and when I asked Maggie if she wanted to walk there, she replied, "Oh no, I don't want to keep you from you're little hunting party any longer than necessary."  
Her attitude was so incredibly frustrating.

There was one thing, however, that I couldn't argue with. She knew me too well to say all those things with no truth.  
Everything she accused me of was right. I was pumping with adrenaline for tonight.  
I was itching for some action.  
I couldn't wait to hear the screeching of a vampire's leather skin being ripped in half underneath my claws.  
And I did loose sight of my surrounding when I see a vampire.  
I was going to kill Leah for telling her how I had gotten hurt.

I pulled up in Billy's drive way, so far we were the first ones here.  
Both of us didn't dare move, and I suddenly felt my stomach heave.  
What if Maggie was right and I never saw her again?  
I stared at the steering wheel, wondering the right thing to say to her, but my brain was like mush.

"I love you." Maggie said quietly.  
I looked at her, stunned. My eyes wide with disbelief. Her own eyes were welled up with tears, as she reluctantly pulled her eyes from looking aimlessly out the window to me.  
So many times I had imagined her saying it to me, and yet my ears did not believe what they heard.

"I don't want to be mad at you. But I can't help it." She laughed once through her tears. I remained silent in disbelief, "I was so scared to tell you. Even thought I know you love me, the words just couldn't come out. But now, I can't _not _say it to you. Just in case something happens."

She grabbed my hand tightly, but I let it go and grabbed her face, pulling it towards me forcefully.  
Her hands grabbed onto my face like it was life or death, and we kissed each other with such passion, even I was beginning to heat up.  
Eventually we pulled apart for air. She let go of me, and opened the door.  
"Come back to me." She whispered, before shutting the door, and running into Billy's house.

I sat in the car, replaying the moment over and over, until a knock on my window knocked me out of my reverie.  
"You ready?" Sam asked, before phasing next to the car and running into the forest. I jumped out of the car, took one look towards house, and then phased as I ran into the forest, my mind being lost within the pack.

I doug my hiding spot deep in the middle of several thick bushes, having the perfect hiding spot out of the entire pack. I was the closest to the Vampires dugout. I waited, listening to everyone, seeing what they saw in their minds.  
It grew dark quickly, the trees hiding the moonlight in the forest. My eyes adjusted quickly, scanning around me for any sign of any movement.

Time passed, and Seth, Collin and Brady's mind began to wander. It was midnight, and even Sam's mind began to think about Emily, so naturally, my mind wandered away from the situation at hand onto other things.  
_  
Whoa! Maggie said she loved you? Congrats bro, _Jacob though happily._  
_The pack then began to probe my thoughts, as I tried hard not to give them any details about the most pivotal moment in our relationship so far.

A twig suddenly snapped, causing my ears to prickle up. Everyone was silent immediately, as I looked through the bushes.  
_Stay very still Paul_, Sam said. _Breathe through your nose. You're making too much noise._  
I stifled my breathing and sat as still as possible.  
Suddenly a dark figure swept straight past me and I was able to catch a look at our prey.

_Here we go! _Embry shrieked with excitement.

Here we go indeed.

**To be continued.......**_  
_


	18. Chapter 17 Part 2

Chapter 17: The Hunt Part 2

_Here we go!_ Embry Shrieked with excitement.

I could feel the others in my head thinking the same thing.  
_  
Stop listening to us Paul, focus on what's in front of you_, Sam warned me, thinking of what Maggie had said to me during our fight.  
Agreeing, I pushed everyone's thoughts out of my head, and focused on the vampire in front of me. She was crouched in an attacking stance, as if she was waiting for someone or something to join her.

_Whoa, three male vamps just crossed the South Boarder_, Jarred said.

_They're coming from the sea_, Seth added.

I could see through Jacob's thoughts that Edward, Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper were with him.  
_"We do not know them."_ Edward had said to Jacob.  
_"Perhaps we can gain permission to cross the boarder again. To find out what they want."_ Carlisle asked. He was forever the pacifist.  
Sam thought about it a little, his thoughts drifting towards the Cullen's idea.  
_Fine. But they are getting off our lands one way or another._ Sam growled.  
Edward heard through Jacob's thoughts, and suddenly the Cullen's were in my peripheral.

"Greetings." Carlisle said casually.  
The dark haired vampire spun around and hissed.  
"Who the hell are you?" She sneered, her accent thick and foreign.  
"My name is Carlisle Cullen. These are my sons, Edward, Emmet and Jasper."  
"Ameera." She said hesitantly, "What do you want."  
"Your reasons for being on protected land. This is a very dangerous place for people like us."  
"Protected? By who, you? I would think a fellow brother would give us leave in such….lush feeding grounds."  
I made to move, but Edward slightly shook his head.  
_Keep quiet Paul, _Sam ordered.  
Begrudgingly, I stayed put.

"On the contrary," Carlisle smiled politely, "We are not the ones who protect these lands, and we are not your brothers."  
Ameera cocked her head to the side in confusion.  
"We choose a different lifestyle than you. One of animal blood instead of human blood."  
"That's impossible." She scoffed, disgusted that a way was even possible.  
"Most definitely not."  
"And the land?" she asked.  
"Protected by people you do not wish to disturb. The Natives around here have ways of making you leave." Carlisle said grimly.  
"Weather you want to be in one piece is up to you." Emmet grinned.  
"You make no sense." Ameera dismissed, "My brothers will be here soon, and we will hunt like originally planned with or without you. I have smelled some particularly appetising meals already. They will be pleased."

"I don't think that's entirely wise. You don't want the same ending as Safira do you?" Edward asked.  
Ameera froze, then spun around faster than I could see.  
"How could you know?" She hissed.  
"The ones that killed her are the ones we hold an alliance with, permitting us to walk their lands this very moment."  
"You ally yourselves with those dogs!" She hissed, "You are definitely no brothers of mine. Traitors!" She screamed.

Jasper was the first to sense the attack, as he positioned himself in front of Carlisle before Ameera attacked him. They were suddenly involved in an epic fight, everything slightly blurry.

_Alright, time to move, break off into your groups and get the other three_. Sam ordered, running to my position.  
Edward and Emmet sent themselves along as well, meeting up with Jarred and Leah within a few minutes.  
I stalked out of my hiding spot in the bushes, next to Carlisle, Sam flanking behind me.

"Just wait for the right moment." Carlisle said, walking around the fight before us.  
The fighting suddenly stopped as a loud crack exploded in the forest. I huffed a laugh as Jasper had slammed Ameera down hard on the ground, his hands tightly around her neck.

Jasper surveyed his surrounding for a split second, but that was all it took for Ameera to land a blow to his side, and reverse the circumstances. She was up on her feet and running from us before we knew it. We ran closely behind her, Jasper cursing his stupidity. Sam began gaining on her, Jasper close behind.  
A strange sense of Déjà vu occurred as Sam lunged into the air, and Jasper darted underneath him. Jasper grabbed Ameera by the arms, positioning her perfectly for Sam's open jaw. Their combined attack resulted in the deafening rip of her head parting from her body.

It was over, just like that.  
As I helped dismember the vampire's body, I thought to myself how greatly disappointing it was.  
Especially seeing as I wasn't the one who had killed her.  
_Get over it_, Sam huffed. At least he was pleased with himself.  
_Felt very satisfying actually_, he laughed. I returned his happy mood with a scowl.

Carlisle and Jasper took the remains to be burned, as Sam and I walked back to find everyone else.  
Jacob, Edward and Seth were already burning their vampire. Leah, Jarred and Emmet had just finished dismembering theirs, but Collin, Brady, Quill and Embry were still chasing the third vampire.

_Shut up he keeps dodging!_ Embry growled at my thought.  
Sam and I watched as they ran through the forest, certain parts looking familiar.  
_That's the tree Ameera was hiding at. He's coming this way!_ Sam growled, leaping off the pathway and hiding in the bushes. I did the same, and through Brady's eyes being closest to the vampire, we could see he was almost here.

_He's mine_. I growled at Sam.

_First in first serve_, he replied, readying his pouncing stance.

I didn't want Sam to have another point on the board, so as soon as the vampire came into view, I jumped out in the middle of the path, steadying for heavy impact.  
There was a loud bang as we both collided, the Vampire being flung off my body to the ground in shock. I however, stayed in the exact same spot as I started.  
Before the vampire had collected his thoughts, I jumped on him, holding him down with the weight of my paws, and opened my jaw, trying not to cringe at the taste of vampire.  
Embry, Quill, Collin and Brady showed up just as I ripped its head off.

_Oh man! No fair, he was ours, _Embry sulked.

I chucked the head to the side, _that's__ all I wanted to do. Go for it. _I said, stepping back.  
They laughed as the boys pounced like puppies onto the vampire.

_That's very kind of you_, Sam said, _although that stunt you pulled was ridiculously stupid._I replied, _I couldn't risk you getting another one._Sam laughed, _just wait until Maggie finds out.  
_  
My head snapped back towards him_, Don't you dare.  
_  
A mischievous toothy grin shrouded his snout as he broke out into a run.  
I chased after him, nipping his tail whenever I got close.

Sorry,

You and you're pride.

Deep inside his thoughts, I knew he was only teasing.  
After a while we ran in unison, Jarred joining us silently.  
The threat was over.

The Cullen's had gone home, Jacob along with them. His thoughts consumed with Nessie.  
Jarred's thoughts were purely Kim, along with Sam's only thoughts for Emily.  
I ran to Billy's alongside my brothers, but just like them, my thoughts were only that of my imprint.

* * *

**Maggie POV**

It was dark.  
Way too dark for my liking.  
I thought about moving to open the blinds and let the moonlight stream in, but I was wedged in between Kim and Emily.  
None of us had planned to be squished up on the queen size bed, spooning each other in the spare bedroom.  
It just happened.

After Paul had dropped me off, Emily and Kim arrived shortly after. My mind was still reeling with the kiss he left me with. Boy oh boy was it hard to pull away.  
I ran into Billy's with tears streaming down my face, and a pain stabbing my chest.  
"Man, you look as bad as I feel." Billy mused giving me the once over.  
"Be nice, this is her first hunt." Kim said dropping her bags in the hallway.  
"You look held together." I said meekly, offering her a smile.  
Kim attempted to smile back, but she slapped her hands over her eyes and ran them down her face.  
"I'm freakin' miserable." She said flopping onto the couch.  
"Glad I'm not the only one." Emily sighed, walking into the room.

We sat there in silence, three of us miserable, Billy uncomfortable. To his fortune, a knock filled the eerily warm house.  
"Hello? You guys in here?" Sue's voice came from the hall way. She stepped in with Charlie by her side, their hands firmly entwined.  
"Billy Boy." Charlie nodded in acknowledgement.  
"Finally." Billy said, "Another male."  
Everyone began to ease a little, after Sue and Charlie came in. Sue took the kitchen, as did Emily, Kim and I. Charlie and Billy were fixated on the plasma screen in the lounge room telecasting the latest football match.

After dinner, Sue suggested we play scrabble.  
I politely declined, not wanting to mention my large distaste for placing fiddly little letters on a board for points. Instead I sat in my room, and stared at the ceiling.  
A knock came at the door.  
"Yahzi?" Billy's voice asked  
"yeah?"  
"You ok? You haven't said boo since dinner."  
I laughed at his choice of words, "I'm fine. Just worried."  
"Ahh. Yes I can see why one would be worried about Paul. He seemed a little...excited didn't he."  
I gave him a look that dared him to think otherwise.  
"But one thing I do know about him, he would never let anything get in the way of the two of you. Therefore, I _know_ he will come back."  
"I know." I sighed.  
"Do you?" Billy challenged  
I looked at the floor for a while before returning his gaze,  
"Yes." I said firmly.  
"Good."

Billy took my hand and we sat comfortably in silence for a while.  
"I got a letter from your dad a few months back. It was just after you got shot."  
I gave him an aspirated look, "You mean after you blabbed to him."  
"I am under strict orders to look after you. He had a right to know."  
I sighed, knowing he was right, but I was slightly confused, "Strict orders? What did it say?"  
He smiled, and stuck his hand in his shirt pocket and pulled out a creased, folded piece of paper.

"_Old Man_," He began, cringinging at my father's words. I stifled a laugh,  
"I am writing to you in order to keep my head straight. I am going out of my mind with worry about Yahzi. I swear, when I find that rotten son of a ..." Billy trailed off, looking at me hesitantly.  
"Maybe I'll skip down a bit." He said, laughing nervously.  
"I know you are doing everything in your power to help my baby. But if a might be sold bold, I want to ask you to do more. She is my life after all. My every being."  
He stopped when he saw my eyes flooding with tears, but I urged him to go on.  
"You're my best man Billy, the only one I could ever trust her with. I'm not ready for her to join her mother yet. Please, make my baby live. I realise I am asking the impossible, but nonetheless, be there for her, because right now, I can't be. Your best mate, Alex."

Billy cleared his throat, as casually as he could, but it was easy to tell he was in an emotional state.  
"I miss him so much Billy." I whispered.  
"I do too Yahzi."  
I sat on his lap, and he hugged me tightly.  
"Do you think he'll be home soon?" I asked, my voice almost in audible.  
"I hope so." Was all he said.

Billy left me in my room with my thoughts, and I climbed into bed. The bed was cold, and hard, and not what I was use to. I tossed and turned, and tried to hug my pillow as a substitute for my missing boyfriend. But it was no use, a loud bang thundered in the distance, and a shudder rattled my body.  
"Maggie?" Kim's voice whispered in the darkness.  
"Kim?" I whispered back.  
"I can't sleep." She confessed.  
"Neither can I. Get in."  
She jumped in, and again we tried to sleep.  
"Can I join too?" Emily asked.  
Both Kim and I looked at her with surprise.  
"I'm not made of stone." She laughed, "I'm just as petrified."  
I patted to the other side of the bed next to me, and Emily crawled in. The bed became cramped, with no other option but to spoon like sardines. Surprisingly it was comfortable. Our fears seemed to dimmer together, as our sister like bond created comfort throughout the other. But it still wasn't enough to completely dull our fears.

It seemed like forever, but I was pretty sure Kim and Emily were asleep.  
I however, still laid awake, sandwiched between the two. A loud bang thundered again in the distance, this time followed by a faint howl. My body shuddered, thinking of who it belonged to.  
"I don't know what I'll do if I loose him." Kim sobbed.  
My eyes prickled with tears, "They were probably howling in triumph." I said, my voice shaky.  
"You sound so reassuring." Emily chuckled, then sniffled back her tears.  
We chuckled to each other, however our grip on each other tightened.  
"I told Paul I loved him." I blurted out.  
"Well about bloody time." Kim laughed  
"We all knew the obvious though." Emily giggled  
"Shut up!" I slapped them both, a smirk growing on my face.

I looked at the clock. It was now 2:30am.  
We heard the door open and familiar husky voices filled our ears. We shot out of bed quicker than a gunshot, Emily laughing as my foot caught in the bed sheets, making me topple over the bed.  
"Get up you clumsy girl." She giggled.  
We ran to the lounge room, Emily and Kim squealing with excitement as they jumped into their men's arms.  
My eyes widened with horror and fear poisoned by body. I looked around the room for my man.  
_He wasn't there._

"Relax Magz." Jarred laughed when Kim allowed him to speak. His lips were already red raw from Kim, "He's outside washing off. I pushed him into a mud hole."  
I breathed a sigh of relief, and ran out the back door. Running down the porch steps, I walked around the house looking for him.  
I stopped dead in my tracks.  
My heart stopped as I watched him.  
Paul was standing on one leg, arm out and leaning against the car door, washing off his feet with the hose. He was wearing his normal cut off jeans, and no shirt, his russet skin dancing off the moonlight. His torso was wet, as was his hair.  
But I could not look away from his face. It was angry, frustrated even, but excitement brewed behind his stood upright and turned the hose off at the nozzle.  
He must have sensed someone watching him as his head flew up to look who it was.

"Magz." He smiled, dropping the hose and turning toward me. His smile lit up his face, creating that heart throb of a smile I craved to kiss.  
I grinned back at him, and then broke out into to run. He laughed as he braced himself for impact, arms out and ready to catch me. I jumped into his arms, my legs tightened around his torso.  
He laughed but I shushed him, grabbing his face and kissing him hard.  
He moaned under my lips and rested my body of the side of the car, pressing his body into mine.  
"I told you I'd come back, didn't I?" He smiled, a little out of breath.  
"Actually you didn't, I implied it." I grinned, my playful mood making him laugh.  
"Oh right. My apologies." He grinned, silencing me in another kiss.  
The body heat he was radiating was hotter than usual, and I couldn't help but blush as to the reason why.  
"Let's go home." I whispered.  
He eyes said anything but no.

We said our quick goodbyes to everyone inside, ignoring the smirks we got from everyone.  
We got in the car, and I sat underneath Paul's arm, hugging his torso and kissing his neck, the entire way home.  
"Oh, please babe. Not while I'm driving." He moaned, laughing at my eagerness.  
I laughed with him, and sat up. I noticed we were pulling up into my drive way.  
I had never appreciated how short a distance Billy's was until now.

Paul turned off the car, and pulled me out the truck with him. He positioned me like before, hands underneath meand legs wrapped around his torso. He pulled my face to his, as I was once again lost in his scent, his feel, and his kiss.  
I didn't even notice that we were inside until we fell onto my bed. Paul was heavy ontop of me, but he propped himself up with one arm, the other sliding up my shirt.  
His hot hand on my stomach, and then slowly moving further up was pure torture.

I groaned at his touch. It was electrifying.  
My hand gripped his neck, keeping his face firmly attached to mine. The other playfully roamed over his body. My sensitive hand felt every muscle twitch in his strong back.  
Tthey felt his stomach heave when my hand lightly traced his toned abdominals. He groaned at my touch, which ignited his kiss to be more heated and deeper.

"Maggie." He whispered, pulling away from me.  
I opened my eyes, to see his onyx ones looking deeply back at me, questioning.  
I smiled and nodded, knowing exactly what he was asking of me.  
He replied with a kiss, somewhat more tamer than before.  
His hands tugged at my shirt, before they fiddled with the buttons.  
No sooner had he gotten rid of those, he had discarded of my sweatpants and lingerie, quicker than I thought possible.  
I began to wonder if they were still in one piece, although I had heard no ripping of materials.

My fingers fumbled with his pant buttons. He chuckled before sitting up and taking them off for me. I shuddered as his body lifted off mine and the cold air touched my skin. He seemed to notice this, and picked me up fully naked and placed me under the covers. He slid in next to me, our naked bodies pressing against each other. His body created so much heat underneath the sheets, I instinctively shifted closer. His hand was suddenly on my thigh, pulling it around his torso, whilst simultaneously rolling onto of me. I suddenly grew nervous, as I realised what was about to happen.

"I've never done this before." I whispered, my face red with embarrassment.  
"You're so cute when you're nervous." Paul chuckled, I bit my lip in anxiousness.  
"Don't worry babe." He smiled.  
I nodded, completely trusting him, as he leaned into kiss me.  
I gasped in slight pain as his intrusion was large and foreign.  
My hand gripped the nape of his neck tighter; he bit back a groan of pleasure.  
He moved slowly at first, and as I began to move in unison with him, he quickened the pace.  
I was surprised at how quick it was for him to become a part of me, at how easily we fitted together and even more surprised at how miraculous it felt.

"I love you." I whispered, my voice attempted to remain even.  
"I love you to." He replied, his voice full of nothing but pure emotion.

**To be Continued...  
**


	19. Chapter 18

**Authors Note : So sorry for not posting in so long. I hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 18: Alex**

Maggie's POV

"Are you decent?" Emily's thrilling voice shouted from the front porch.  
I moaned as I woke from the slumber I had been embedded in since the previous night.  
"No. bugger off." Paul groggily shouted, dipping his head deeper into the pillow and pulling me closer.  
"Too bad." Emily laughed "The packs going to be here in about two minutes. I came to give you the heads up."

Paul growl was low and annoyed, making me respond in a laugh.

"Maybe we could give them a show?" I asked, kissing his nose.  
I couldn't control my smile as he unsuccessfully attempted not to smirk,  
"Very promiscuous Mags. Even for you."  
"I'm open for suggestions."  
He opened his large brown eyes, and stared at me intensely, "I'll have none of the pack knowing about our promiscuity thankyou. That's for me and me only."  
"Yea, until your next patrol."  
"Excuse me?" he asked lifting a brow.  
You boys can't keep anything from each other. The lack of privacy is…..embarrassing"  
"It's not like we want to share everything"  
"I know I know. Just try not to think of me too much." I ginned, getting out of bed.  
My stark naked form made him sit up in alarm.  
"Yeah." He scoffed, looking at me as I dressed my self. His eyes scanning every inch of my body, "Good joke."

I chucked on some old jeans and one of Paul's red and blue flannel shirts, tying it up in a knot at the bottom.

He laughed as I spun around and posed for him.  
"Very hillbilly." He chuckled.  
My hands dropped to my side and I glared him, unimpressed with his statement. I stalked out the room, listening to his muffled chuckle.

"What is everybody doing at mine this morning?" I asked Emily when I walked into the kitchen.  
"Oh don't worry, I know it's not your day, you won't have to do a thing. Handy man Jim is doing work in the kitchen. Quill and Embry put a hole in my bench, my wall and tore the fridge door off." She grimaced.  
"How the he'll did that happen? I gasped  
"The idiot at my half of the pie." Embry pouted walking in the kitchen.  
He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking over to Emily, "I didn't mean to punch the wall down though. Sorry." He said his head hanging low. My hand covered my mouth suppressing a giggle.  
"Not to worry." Emily laughed, "Quill shouldn't have taken you pie."  
"Why do you always take his side?" Quill's voice shouted from the lounge room, "You baby him so much!"  
"Oh boo hoo!." Emily shouted back.

"Will you all shut up?" Paul's booming voice echoed in the house, "I'm trying to sleep."  
"Someone keep him up all night eyy?" Embry asked, his mischievous grin aiming at me.  
"Do you want to eat or not?"  
"Yes! Sorry." Embry said instantly, darting out of the kitchen.  
"Hey guys!" Kim beamed, holding bags of food. The smell of freshly baked bread hit my nostrils like a wrecking ball, "I stopped by the bakery on the way here. I would have kept going if Jarred hadn't of practically jumped out the window. So I just bought a loaf for everybody."  
It amazed me how accustomed I was to hearing things like that. Normally, it would be a little excessive to by a loaf for every single pack member. But as I thought of those boys' appetite, it wouldn't nearly be enough.

"Some one say bakery?" Paul popped up from behind me.

"I thought you were sleeping?" I asked  
"I was until my house was intruded with delicious smelling food." He said eying Kim.  
"Trust food to get Paul out bed." Kim smirked.  
Paul walked up to me and grabbed me by the waist, my back pressed into his chest.  
"Good morning beautiful." He whispered in my ear, kissing my neck.  
Shivers went through my body, and memories from last night flooded my mind. I reached my hand back, above my head, and stroked the back of his head, my fingers sifting through his short hair.  
"You're putting me off my breakfast." Jacob said in a monotone.  
My hand flew down to Paul's hands around my waist and my back straightened, but Paul's grip only got tighter. I felt the breath of his laugh dance on the back of my neck.

"Hey Jake," I said, my cheeks blushing bright red. Emily and Kim continued to make breakfast, oblivious to anyone else,  
"I'm joking." He laughed, "Come here." He pulled me out of Paul's embrace, and wrapped me up in one of his humongous bare hugs.  
"I miss you Jake. We never hang out as much as we use to." I said  
"That's because you found some one better." Paul chimed in behind me.  
I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"I know it's been a busy few months." Jake sighed

"And don't forget Nessie." I reminded him. That girl always took his time away.  
"Never." He smiled

The phone rang, making me jump.  
"I'll get it!" Three different voices shouted, Tumbling, thumps and laughter came from the living room. I cringed when a loud bang ended all the noise.  
"Suarez residence." Collin's professional voice answered. I smiled at his sarcastic tone.  
"Oh hey! How you going!... Yea all the boys are great! … Umm, not too much, same old same old…"  
Jake and I looked at each other confused. Emily and Kim had stopped preparing breakfast to listen in. Paul jumped up off the table and walked into the living room. Who the hell would Collin be talking to on my house phone?  
We all followed Paul, and I saw the rest of the boys were looking from me to Collin, and back to me again. Their expression were anxious, and it seemed they were at a loss of what to do. It was clear they know who was on the phone.

"Yea sure she's right here. Nice speaking with you man!" Collin pipped, he put the phone to his chest and looked at me. "It's your dad Magz!"  
My body froze, as his words rang in my ears. My dad. How long had it been since I had seen him? He said it would be six months at the latest. But it was the tenth month since he'd left. Was he ringing to say his post was extended? Maybe he was ringing to say, "Hey Yahzi guess what? I love it here! So you and Paul keep the house, and I'll come visit you when I can!"  
My stomach churned at the thought of hearing my dad's voice again.  
I could feel the tear's welling up inside of me.

"Maggie?" Paul's soft voice reached me through my thoughts.  
I was knocked out of my revere to find everyone's eyes watching me intently.  
"Oh um, thanks Collin." I said taking the phone from him.  
Everyone pretended to go do their own thing, except Paul, who stood in the doorway watching me with protective eyes. No one dared to speak.

"Dad?" My voice shook with uncertainty .  
"He sighed and I heard a sniffle, "Baby girl!"  
My heart felt like it was thumping in overdrive as it pounded against my rib cage.  
"Oh god Dad! I've missed you so much. When are you coming home?" I was crying now, my hand feebly covering my mouth.  
"I don't know yet, but it sure as hell better be soon." He laughed, "I'm beginning to forget your face."  
I could hear him smiling on the other end.  
"Not funny dad."  
" I know I know. Poor joke, I'm sorry."  
"You said six months and it's been-"  
"I know how long it's been to the day." Dad interrupted, "God your just like your mother you know that? Always worrying. Have you gotten her worry wrinkles yet?"

"Stop Dad. Just stop." I laughed, "Your jokes are not as funny as you think."  
His laugh made me heart stutter.  
"Your mother though I was pretty funny."  
"She was lying."

We both began to laugh, reminding me of how much I missed him.

"When are you coming home?" I asked again.  
I was met with silence, "I honestly don't know."  
"You're lying. I can tell."  
"I'm not!"  
"You are!"  
His let out a frustrated sigh, "You're impossible."  
"I'm impossible?" I scoffed.  
"Look Maggie, I said this posting was for six months, and it's been ten. I don't want to get you hopes up like last time."  
"Okay" I grumbled, understanding his reasoning. I didn't want my hopes raised either.

"Look I gotta go, do you think you could put Paul on real quick?"  
"What? Why?" I asked, but Paul was already by my side.  
" I just want to speak to him really quick."  
"Okay… bye dad. I love you."  
"I love you too"

Paul grabbed the phone before I could anything else, and shoved me out of the way. I looked at him in astoundment. His eyes shot up at me saying as he said this like; "Oh! Great! Okay. Sure thing. No worries. Yes of course. Take care, Bye!"  
He put the phone down, and turned to look at me.  
"What did he say?" I questioned him.  
"He told me too keep looking after you, and to make sure you're happy." He said.  
Sure it definitely sounded like my dad, but the way Paul said it made me think otherwise. But then again, my dad worried way too.  
"He worries way to much." I said rolling my eyes. Paul exhaled looking relieved and guided me into the living room. I suddenly felt a very energetic vibe beaming off everyone.

* * *

After breakfast, Emily and I went shopping. Kim was supposed to come as well however as always; Jarred invented some reason as to why she had to come with him instead. Helpless against a wolf's powers, Kim mouthed "Raincheck?" before being whisked away by her loves trucked boyfriend.  
"How are you and Paul?" Emily asked  
"Yea things are so great right now. Last night was absolutely amazing!" I giggled, "How are you and Sam."  
"Yea...we're great." Emily said, picking up a shirt and examining it. I put a dress I was interested in back on the rack and looked at Emily. She looked distracted, and slightly forlorn.  
"Em, what's wrong? I thought you and Sam were okay?" I asked worried.  
"Hmm? What?" Emily asked as if she hadn't been listening, "Oh yes! God yes were perfectly happy, it's just….."  
"Just what?" I probed,  
"I'm late…." She said, panic hidden behind her words.  
"For what?" I asked dumbfounded.

Emily sighed, obviously uncomfortable, "My monthlies Maggie! I'm late."  
I gasped, and laughed at the same time. Emily couldn't help but smile.  
"Shh, it's a small town." She laughed, "And I don't know for sure."  
"Well then let's find out!" I squealed dragging her out the clothes shop and down the road to the supermarket.

Before walking down the aisle, we scanned the supermarket surroundings for anyone who could see us. The plan was to walk past the pregnancy tests swoop one and chuck it in the shopping bag all in one hit.  
"Alright go." I whispered.  
We slowly walked down the aisle, and as we got closer to the test kits, our pace quickened. I held the bag, and Emily swooped past and suavely chucked two test kits into my shopping bag. We continued on into the next aisle.  
"We did it!" Emily squealed, sighing with relief.  
"I feel like I have just gotten away with murder!" I laughed.

We burst into fits of laughter, feeling like little girls giggling uncontrollably about absolutely nothing, waiting for our mother to come and spoil our fun.  
"What are you guys doing?" Leah's voice came from behind. There was the mother.

We spun around wide eyed and alert. I could feel Emily's veins pulsing.  
"Just being stupid." I lied, quite pathetically might I add.  
Leah walked up to us both, a knowing smirk on her face and brought her index finger to her eyes, "Wolf eyes." She said tapping her them, "Wolf ears" she added touching her ears.  
I looked at Emily who bit her lip. This was very awkward. Jacob had filled me in on the Leah-Sam-Emily love tri-fecta.  
"So who's pregnant?" Leah asked as casually as if asking the weather.  
I looked at Emily, and she at me.  
"Me." Emily sighed, "Well at least we think."  
Nodding, Leah turned on her heels, "Come with me."

Confused, Leah led us through the checkout and paid for the pregnancy tests. She then took us to a small café.  
"The toilet is through there. Take the tests, and we'll order you a coffee." Leah barked, sitting down at a booth. I looked at Emily, who was just as confused and bewildered as me.  
"Thanks Leah." She said slowly.  
I took a seat across from Leah, "why are you doing this?" I asked  
"What I can't be nice?" Leah retorted. I looked at her raising an eyebrow.  
"Fine. Point taken." Leah growled, flopping back in the booth, "I need to be an adult. And that means trying to be civil at the bare minimum."  
I nodded at her, wanting her to say more. Thankfully she did.  
"I saw you girls having so much fun, so I followed you in the supermarket. And then I kind of eavesdropped. I already knew the tests were for Emily."  
My heart shivered for Leah. That couldn't have been easy for her to hear.  
"It hurt. I felt like I had been stabbed, but then a second later, I felt kind of excited. Happy almost. Yes I still love Sam. And yes I am still angry and hurt, but I get what happened. I get that this is permanent. I'm happy for them. Well at least I think I am." She said laughed nervously.  
I smiled at her, "I can't begin to understand what your going through, but I can sympathize." I said. She smiled at me.  
"I like you the most you know." Leah smiled. It was beautiful, she should smile more often, "Out of all the imprints, I like you the most."  
I laughed, "Umm thankyou?"  
"Your welcome." She laughed.

I had never in a million years thought that I could ever consider Leah a close friend. I hoped that now, maybe things could be different.  
At that moment, Emily came back.  
"So?" I asked her, she smiled at me.  
"Let me just have a coffee, take the other test, and then we'll see."  
"You're no fun." I pouted, earning a laugh from both Leah and Emily.  
We drank our coffee and spoke about almost everything things. Once or twice I would look over at Leah, and it was as if for a moment there was no Sam, no heartbreak and no complications and we were just girlfriends having a coffee. It was a warm feeling I hoped would never go away.

"Alright, go pee on a stick." Leah shooed Emily. She laughed and ran off to the toilet.

"Do you think she is pregnant?" I asked  
"Most definitely. I can smell the hormones changing by the second." She laughed.  
"You know when your not being a bitch, I quite like you." I smiled  
"Why thank you" She laughed.

Emily walked back with a stunned look on her face. Both Leah and I grew worried.  
"You're not pregnant?" Leah asked softly,  
"No." Emily swallowed, "I _am._"  
Her hand cupped her mouth as tears sprung in her eyes. She laughed uncontrollably.  
"Congratulations!" I said, watching Leah for her reaction.  
"Yea Em. Congrats." She smiled, a little forced but still genuine, "I have to go now; I have patrol with Paul and Jake. Don't worry. I won't spill your secret. I have other things to worry about."  
She took her leave before we could say good bye.  
"That was weird, and a little awkward." Emily said, I nodded in agreement.  
"Holy Crap I'm having a baby!" Emily squealed.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time we got back, and the boys were still at my house. A game of football was taking place in the backyard.  
"When are you going to tell him?" I asked,  
"I don't know. Tonight, I know Leah said she wouldn't tell, but, she may not be able to help it, you know?" I nodded.  
If Leah kept it a secret, it was a miracle.

"Yahzi!" Brady shouted from a mile away, "Catch!"  
he threw the football so high in the air I had no idea what to do. I suddenly caught sight of it, but it was not coming at me. The football was travelling in a trajectory straight for Emily, at inhuman speed.  
"Oh god!" Emily panicked.  
I saw Sam running toward us but he would not reach us in his human form, the football was coming to fast.  
Suddenly, a large white and light brown wolf leaped out of nowhere, grabbing the football and ripping it apart with its powerful jaws.  
Sam reached us shortly after the wolf had landed.  
"Leah, you didn't have to destroy the football." He said light heartedly, "But thankyou."  
Leah replied with a ferocious growl. She trotted off, without even looking at Emily or me or ever acknowledging Sam's thankyou.  
"What the hell was that all about?" Collin asked.  
"I have no idea." Emily said, walking into the house.

"Paul just went to take over Jake's shift." Sam said when he saw me looking for him.  
"How come?" I asked  
"Because I'm taking you out to dinner." Jake said casually strolling out the bushes.  
"You are?" I asked  
"I am. You were only saying this morning how much we haven't spent quality time together."  
I smiled at Jake, "Let me get dressed."

* * *

Half an hour later, Jake and I drove to a restaurant in Forks.  
"Man, I've missed this." Jake said, halfway through stuffing his mouth full of a garden burger.  
"Yea me too. It seems like we've been on different planets."

Jacob reminded me of my dad so much. His wit, charm, and personality was addicting. Being an only child, Jacob was the brother I never had. The one I always wanted. I had forgotten how much I really needed him.

"You and Paul seem really happy." Jake said after dinner.  
"We are." I smiled at him.  
"You know, I was the one who made him stay away from you at the start."  
I looked at him in shock, "you what?"  
"Before you came along, you have no idea how Paul use to be. He was so angry and rude and just aggressive. I thought that when he imprinted on you….."  
I watched his struggle for the right words, "well I just didn't want another Emily accident happening."  
I grabbed Jakes hand as we strolled to the car, and he wrapped his arm around me.  
"I'll always be looking out for you Yahzi. Always."

* * *

**Paul POV.**

5:00pm – Get rid of Maggie

5:30pm - Set everything up for the surprise part

6:00pm – No sign of Alex He said he would call if he was running late

6:30pm – Where the hell is Alex?  
7:00pm – Still no Alex.

7:30pm – STILL no bloody Alex

"Paul calm down. He'll be here" Emily comforted. Man she was really clucky lately.  
"I'll calm down when Alex gets here. Preferably before Maggie!" I shouted back.  
"I have no idea how she does it." Embry mused, "Maybe we need to get a card board cut out of Maggie so that we can tame Paul whenever we want."  
I silenced him with a single stare.

When Alex had asked for me on the phone this morning, I was confronted with fear. Why the hell did Maggie's father want to talk to me? Surprise flooded through me that I found hard to contain as He told me he was actually calling from an airport and was coming home tonight. He wanted it to be a surprise for Maggie.

Headlights filled the windows, and we all gathered around the windows. It was very cramped.  
"Is it them?" someone asked,  
'What if Jake brought her back too early."  
"I can't see with those damn headlights on."  
"It's Sam!" Kim squealed. I exhaled heavily.

Walking out the door, Sam smiled at me and my eyes looked to the man getting out the passenger door. Alex was taller than I remembered, a lot harder. His stubble shaded the lower part of his face making his dark features even more darker.  
"Paul!" He exclaimed, I cleared my throat.  
"Mr. Suarez" I said, suddenly nervous. I held out my hand.  
"Ahh, I told you before I left. It's Alex to you." He smiled. Alex grabbed my hand and instead of shaking it, he pulled me into a hug.  
"No where is my daughter?"  
"Still out with Jake, they should be back any minute now." I replied.  
"Oh good. Sorry about being late. The stupid cab got lost in the firggen airport."  
I smiled. And followed him up the stairs.  
"Calm down Paul." Sam chuckled, "You're as pale as anything. I didn't realise a dad can do this to the almighty Paul."  
I punched him as hard as I could. "Hmm, you are getting soft." He laughed even louder.

We walked in and Alex laughed as the he looked around the house. The boys had spent all afternoon whilst Emily took Maggie shopping, making the banner that welcomed Alex home. Everything was stuffed into the shed when Maggie came home, and then Jake took Maggie out to dinner. It was his idea, at which I wasn't completely objective too, it was just I wish I was the one taking her out to dinner.

"Ohh you didn't have to do all this!" Alex laughed, he looked around, "ohh it's so good to be…Billy!" Alex yelled. We all watched them reminisce, and it was quite amusing.  
"Jake just pulled up." Leah said walking into the room. She was finishing doing the buttons up on her shirt, smoothing it out with her hands.  
My heart began to panic, "Alright umm everybody stands in front of Alex."  
Everyone swarmed in around Alex and The tall muscular bodies of the pack hid Alex's large frame magnificently.  
I could hear Maggie and Jake's laughter, coming closer to the door. What if she didn't like it? What if she fainted? I suddenly got ridiculously nervous.  
The door creaked open, and the moment I heard her voice, my blood slowed it's racing pace. Calm over took me as she asked, "Where is everyone?"  
"I dunno, maybe in the living room." Jake hinted.  
"It's to quite…..what going on?" she asked,  
She walked around the corner, into the living room at everyone standing suspiciously in the middle of the living room, in a tight huddle.  
Maggie burst out laughing, "What are you all doing?" She said in between fits of laughter.  
She hadn't seen it yet I guess. When her eyes rested on me, I looked toward the banner above us.  
"Welcome home? But we just went out to dinner?" She said, now looking adorably confused.  
"It's not for you Yazhi." Alex said from behind anyone.  
The pack began separating, "It's for me."  
Alex walked out of the pack, and Maggie was frozen. I could hear her heart thumping erratically, and it killed me not to just swoop her into my arms when tears began overflowing on those flushed cheeks of hers.  
"Dad!" she cried, running and jumping into his arms. If I wasn't mistaken, I swear Alex was crying too. I looked around and saw everyone with ridiculously wide grins, Emily Kim and even Leah sporting wet eyes.

"Oh you all planned this!" She laughed, looking around at everybody.  
"On the phone, when you asked for Paul this morning. You know you were coming home." Alex shrugged and Maggie slapped him playfully.  
She looked around to me, her eyes full of such a powerful emotion. 'Thankyou' she mouthed to me, ' I Love You.'  
I smiled in reply as I noticed Alex watching the exchange.

"Okay so can we get to the food now? I would hate to think Emily cooked everything for nothing." Alex chuckled letting go f Maggie an walking towards the kitchen.  
Everyone cheered in unison and stampeded after Alex.  
"You have no idea how much I am in love with you right now." Maggie breathed through her tears.  
She walked up to me and wrapped her hands around my neck and I lowered my forehead down to hers, my hand grabbing her waist.  
"I just want to make you happy." I said, closing my eyes.  
"You do that what out even trying." She whispered.  
Her lips crashed onto mine, and I suddenly felt a different kind of hunger/. No, on second thoughts, I was _famished_.

I was acutely aware of someone else watching but I didn't care. I wanted Maggie all to my self.  
"I see you took care of my daughter well." Alex interrupted.  
We shot apart like lightning.

"Alex…" I started to say, but was silenced by his raised hand.  
"You kids are so funny. What you think I'm going to kill you for kissing my daughter?" he chuckled.  
"Honestly? Yes." I laughed nervously.  
"Oh stop it. I have never seen my baby so happy. You're the only exception."  
he winked.

I smiled and walked into the kitchen with Maggie under my arm. She seemed so happy with her dad being back. It made me happy seeing her like this. But what was going to happen now that Alex was back? He livning here again and I couldn't just start sleeping in the same room as Maggie now that he was home. Even though we have been doing that for months, it was a different story with Alex across the hallways.

And what about our time together. I hated patrols enough as it took me away from Maggie for hours, but that time was now sure to be minimised as she would want to spend time with Alex.  
_Crap._ I thought.  
Suddenly Alex's homecoming wasn't so great.

TBC


	20. Chapter 19

Authors note: Very sorry this chapter took so long to write. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to you all. Much love xx

Chapter 19: Awkward arrangement

**Paul POV**

_Leah, shut up your getting on my nerves, _I barked. She growled and shot me a wary look as we ran patrol on the south boarder.

_Ease up man, _Jake said. His mind filled with the memory of Emily announcing her pregnancy at the dinner table. Sam was beaming from ear to ear, and practically bounced with pride through the roof. His fantastic and rather annoyingly smoochy mood for the past few days had now been explained to a T.

Half of the pack almost choked. The other half looked at Leah who sat there quietly, eating her dinner.

_Oh for God's sake, we don't need another run through Paul, _Leah quipped, as she sped ahead of me.

I apologised and both Jake and I shut our mouths, and continued on our patrol.  
As hard as I was trying, bits and pieces of Leah's thoughts became twisted in my own.  
She was thinking of the day Alex had come home, about two weeks ago. When Maggie and Emily had gone shopping. Leah followed the two, to make sure they were not going to come home early, or so the made herself believe. Really, she wanted to have been invited along with them.

_Oh shut up mutt, _she snapped as I snickered to myself, _all I'm saying is that an invitation would have been nice._

_And all I'm saying in that you're __not__ nice, _I laughed_._

She halted and turned to face me, forcing me to skid to an abrupt halt. Her thoughts trailing along what had happened that day:

"I'm late"  
"For what?"  
"My monthlies! I'm Late"

"So who's pregnant?"  
"Me."

"Why are you doing this Leah?"  
"I'm happy for them. Well, at least I think I am."

_Woah! You knew all this time? _Jake practically shrieked, _how the hell did you keep that to yourself?_

_There are some rather enticing advantages about being the least favoured member of the pack. You all stay out of my head. _

_And you bought the coffee...? _I asked confused. She huffed her chest out proudly and thought of some of the conversations they had together at the cafe_._

_Woah, you can laugh! _Jake said in amusement as we watched the three girls giggling and laughing like best friends.

_This is weird, _I mused.

_Yup._ Jake huffed, and we kicked on with our patrols, still bewildered by Leah's thoughts.

_I'm not completely made of stone, _Leah thought softly as she too continued on with the patrol

* * *

Sam Embry and Quill came to take over the shifts, as Jake and I headed back to Maggies. Leah chuffed off to her own home.

"You seem to be in a sullen mood for seeing Maggie." Jake said as we phased back to our human forms, "You do know she's is in that house right?" He said pointing to the kitchen window.

I glared at him, and grabbed the bag of clothes tied to the big oak tree next to the house. I chucked Jakes clothes to him.  
"I'll see her tonight and then probably next week sometime." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh come on now Paul, " Jake reasoned, hearing every word, "Her dad, the person who has single headedly raised her since her mom died, has just come back from a ten month stint in the marines doing God knows what every day. Give them a little bonding time." He said slapping my arm reassuringly.

I knew he was right, but it still didn't make it feel right.  
When Alex moved back in, I had to move out. Maggie moved back into her old room, whilst Alex had moved into the master bedroom like in the beginning. I smiled devilishly thinking of everything that had happened in that room. Bet he wouldn't want to sleep there if he knew what really went on behind closed doors. Then again, if he knew everything that happened behind closed doors, _I _wouldn't be alive.

I moved in with Jarred, and that was fine until Kim came over to visit ever six hours. I had been 'coochy cooed' and 'i love you my strong sexy wolf man' out. Not to mention how much weight I was losing from the vomiting as i watched them both. I only saw Maggie at dinner times, and only got alone time with her when Alex and Billy went fishing, or when I had conveniently 'lost' all my clothes and had to go shopping with her. I had been around a few times, but it wasn't the same, our kisses, hugs and I love you's were always guarded, short and being watched.

I missed her.

The other thing that bugged me was the fact that for two weeks, she had kept Emily's secret from me. Two entire weeks, of me making comments about Emily's constant change of moods moods, her cluckiness, and having my guesses shut down in an instant. Two weeks of lying. Lying to my face.

Of course, being a complete hypocrite stopped me from ever saying anything to her.  
That and the fact I never saw her.

I walked up the stairs, and into the house.  
"Paul!" Maggie greeted me, "How was patrol?"  
"Same as always." I mumbled, staggering through the kitchen and collapsing onto the couch.  
I closed my eyes and attempted to fall asleep, but someone sat next to me, and i could feel their eyes boring into my face. Someone with a woodsy scent, mixed with cinnamon and honey.  
"What's wrong?" Maggie asked softly, "What happened?"  
I didn't dare open my eyes. For I knew she would know in an instant that something was wrong.  
"Nothing babe, I'm just tired is all."

After a moment of silence, I felt her hand lightly palm my chest as she leant over and kissed my lips. I let her kiss me softly, not moving an inch and pretended to go to sleep. I felt her stand from the couch and walk back into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with him?" I heard her ask Jacob.  
"Paul's Paul. He is always in some kind of mood. Best to leave him be."

I opened my eyes to the television, ignoring the look I was getting from Brady.  
"You're such a dick." He said, shaking his head, turning his attention back to the telly.

My heart sank as he said this; completely agreeing with every way that statement was intended.

* * *

**Maggie POV**

I was watching him very intently tonight. Every move he made, and the way he made it. Every word he said, and the way he said it. I studied his features and had come up with only one conclusion.

He was hurting.

He was trying so hard not to look at me, so hard trying to avoid my contact. I was almost going crazy. I wanted him so much. He was right here and mine and I couldn't have him. He was distancing himself from me, or at least it seemed like he was.

And I knew why he was doing it.  
Ever since Dad had come home, everything had changed. Paul moved in with Jarred, as dad would never have allowed Paul to stay in my room with me. Dad and I constantly went out for breakfast, or lunch or dinner, and we would go camping in the woods as always. And as much as Dad loved the pack, he thought it was weird that we all ate together for every meal of the day, so the routine of being atv Emily's one day and mine the other was completely kaput. It was now back to Emily's every day and I joined them only when dad wanted to come too, or if I went on my own. I had also noticed that things had not only changed just between me and Paul but with the rest of the pack. The seemed sullen when I had to go, and so excited when I would walk in the door. I was always being picked up and kissed on the cheek. It was like I was the friend they hadn't seemed in ages, and was coming to town for a visit.

They missed me.

Paul missed me.

But as much as I missed everybody back, I just couldn't give up how happy I was for my Dad to be home. I had missed him the most and I had been blissfully happy to be with him again. Relieved that he was okay and alive and with me to pay me out or make crappy father jokes, or give Paul the protective eye look whenever he touched me intimately.

My dad got along with everyone famously though. He told them stories from when he was away, and they played a brutal game of football in the back meadow. The pack loved him, but seemed slightly distant about me not being there as much, which I too thought sucked big time.

I began clearing the scraps of food into the bin, when Paul came up from behind me took the plate out of my hands and said, "I'll do this."  
With out another word to me, he stole my job, and I began to wash the dishes he had finished with.  
When Emily came to help, she washed, and I began to dry, positioning my body so that I could look at Paul. I fought against my muscles but a smile twitched at my mouth as he tried so hard not to look back at me. A frown creasing his forehead and a child like pout on his face.

When he was done, he simply tied the bags of rubbish up, and walked outside with them.  
Emily's giggle interrupted my thoughts, "Go on, let it out." She smiled.  
Obviously she has been watching us tonight as well.  
I began to open my mouth to talk, but her straight and firm finger shushed me.  
"I meant to him. Not me." She smiled.

I put the tea towel down, and stalked out the kitchen after Paul, ignoring snickers from the pack as I walked past. I walked onto the back porch, down the stairs, and around to where the bins were. I stopped and folded my arms, with a very stubborn look on my face.

Paul placed the lids back on the bins and froze as he turned around and saw my glare. He took in my straight posture, and folded arms and his eyes were wide and anxious.

"Umm..." He mumbled, "Did you want to keep those?" he mumbled, pointing to the trash he had just put in the bin.

I looked to the window, and the lace moved, followed with a thump and a hushing sound. Of course they would be watching. Nosey wolves.

I remained silent and turned on my heels and walked away from the house towards the forest. As i walked across the clearing, I knew Paul was following me, his heavy footsteps sloshed through the grass and weeds.

"Maggie, it's dark. Don't go so far into the forest." He said. Hairs rose on my arms as I realised he was much much closer than I thought. I continued walking till I knew for sure we were safely out of ear range, and definitely out of view. I stopped, turned and of course, he was standing behind me, looking magnificent as he casually leaned against a tree.

"So did you just feel like going for a walk, or is there a point to us being out of hearing range?" He spoke in the dead of night. His voice sounded too loud in the silent forest.

My eyes squared as his arrogance made me angry.  
"I think you can guess why we are here." I said, matching his tone.  
"Actually, I can't."  
"Think."

He pretended to think, rubbing his chin, scrunching his face until his face mockingly acted surprised.  
"I got it! How about because this is the first time we have actually been alone together, for more than five minutes, and oh look! We're fighting!"

"I know we haven't spent much time together, I know and I'm so sorry. But he's my dad. He could have died, and I would have never seen him again. My last memory of him would have been a phone call at three o'clock in the morning!"

"I get that Maggie." Paul said as he stalked towards me, "I really do. And I am giving you space. I'm giving you time with him. You think I want to be away from you? Do you think I enjoy living with Jarred and watching him make out with his imprint while I sit on the couch and watch re runs of Jeopardy? I'm not doing that for fun Magz."

Right then, I saw the pain in his eyes. I saw the complete agony he has been suffering having me so close, yet so far from him. And i saw how completely and utterly self absorbed i was being. Thinking that i could spend time with my dad, but equal time with Paul. I thought I was managing that balance quite nicely considering. But obviously not.

"Jeeze, if I had of know this is what it would be like to imprint I'd ..." He trailed off I could practically see the heat of emotion steaming off his body.

But that last statement made my heart stick, and I knew Paul had heard it. He looked as my stunned eyes, and watched as all sympathy and guilt flew straight out, and pain flood the gates of my eyes. His eyes widened as he realised the meaning of what he had said, and took a step towards me, arm reaching for me apologetically.

"Maggie I didn't mean it like tha-"He cut himself off, choking on his words.

"You'd what?" I said in anger, "Not want to be near me? Be with someone else? Someone of your own choice?"

Tears threatened to breach the walls of my eyes, but I blinked them back harshly.  
The regret on Pauls face, eased my pain, but I still, had to give him the offer in my mind.

"Look, I asked Billy about how he thinks imprinting works, and he said that it is an unbreakable connection between two people, but it's not specific on what that connection is. It can be romantic, or family, or purely even just friends. So if you wanted just be friends then fine, because I don't want you to be with me if it's because you _have_ to."

I finished what I was saying, and looked at Paul with anxiousness. His chest was heaving up and down as his breaths became more and more frantic. His face looked so angry; I thought his face was going to explode. If he had been shaking, maybe i would have backed up so that he could face safely away from me, but there was something in his eyes that made me stay put.

And in an instant, he was striding towards me with a fierce look on his face. And after I blinked, our heads crashed into one another as he grabbed my face firmly between his large hands, and backed me up against a tree. His body crushed against me, and his kiss was so fierce, my knees began to buckle. Thankfully, he was pinning me so efficiently against the tree, I didn't need my legs at all.

"Don't you _ever_, say something a stupid as that ever again." He said thickly when he ended the kiss.  
His big black eyes bore into mine, and my heart thundered like wild horses on the run.  
"I may say some stupid things, and act indifferent at times, but don't you ever think that I do not love you. That I am not _in_ love with you. Irrevocably, completely and unconditionally."

I smiled so widely, that I had completely forgotten where we were, and what had been said. I was right back to where we were before. Seeing and hearing no one but him. I kissed him with such need and such want we could have set the forest on fire. And honestly, I wouldn't have notice, nor cared.

* * *

"You know if the guys back at the house didn't hear that, then I think every animal in this forest did." Paul chuckled.  
I blushed as I pulled my pants back up, and fixed my bra back on.  
"Your are so beautiful when you blush." Paul smirked irresistibly, pulling his cut off jeans back on.

I buttoned up my blouse and eyed around the Forrest. I didn't remember which way was out.  
"That way gorgeous." Paul smiled, taking my hand and guiding me away from the bed in the soil we had just made. My thighs were still buzzing with an electric warm feeling; I was completely obliviant to where he was leading me.

"What would you have done if I hadn't of followed you?" he chuckled,  
"Wait for you to come find me?" I grinned looking up at him.  
"Always." He smiled, lifting our entwined hand over my head so his arm wrapped around me.  
My head rested on his chest as I listened to the rhythmic beat of his heart.

"You know there is a way we can still see Alex all the time, but always be together." He suggested casually.  
"Mmm?" I asked interested.  
"Marry me." He stated simply, as if it was the answer to everything.  
I looked at him, and at the funny expression on his face. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
"Don't be stupid." I smacked him playfully.  
His smile was a second delayed, but he returned my playfulness with a wicked grin, before picking me and sprinting us both back to the house, me screaming and shrieking with laughter.

* * *

Paul dropped me home around ten, and I kissed him feverishly on the lips before jumping out the truck and darting up the stairs. He honked the horn as he drove down the street.

"You're home early." Dad greeted me in the hallway.  
I jumped at the fright, but regained my composure.  
"I didn't want you to wait up." I replied curtly, slightly irritated. I walked past him into the living room.  
"How come Paul didn't come in?" Dad asked,  
"Because he had to go home."

My abrupt answer made me realise that I was angry at him. It was like I blamed him for Paul and I being distant for the past two weeks.  
Dad sighed and sunk into his armchair, but he didn't turn the telly on, only stared into my face.

"What?" I asked, feeling more awkward by the minute.  
"I'm him aren't I?" He sighed.  
"Who?"  
"Your grandfather."

I looked at him with confusion.  
"You're so much like your mother you know that? And damn Paul's turning me into Grandpa John."

Grandpa John was my mother's father. He and Dad never got along from the get go. They were constantly at logger heads, until my mother was forced to choose between them.  
Her family or Alex.

She chose Alex in a heartbeat.

"I don't understand." I said in complete honesty.  
"At first, I kept you busy so i could see just how serious you two were. I see how much he misses you, and how much you miss him. It's like you need each other for survival or something. Just like your mother and me. I believe I looked something like he did when I was away from your mother."

I frowned at his revelation at owning up to keeping me and Paul apart, but I remain silent and let him finish.

"But when I realised how serious you two were, it scared me. You're not mine anymore Yahzi. You're his. I was over protective, and very childish, because i thought that maybe, you wouldn't be so close, maybe even break up and you could be mine again. I got selfish Mag. Real Selfish."

His eyes were suddenly filled to the brim with water, and when he looked down they tipped onto his tanned skin. As much as I wanted to be angry with him, my heart sank.

"I just realised that I'm doing exactly what Grandpa John did with your mother and I. I'm forcing you to choose. God, I never thought I'd see the day I felt sorry for that rat bastard." He chuckled through his tears.

I realised I was crying too, and went to go sit on his lap. I hugged him so tightly I was afraid I was going to break his neck. But that didn't loosen my grip one bit.  
"I will never, ever love you any less. It's just a different kind of love Dad." I whispered.  
"And thank Godness for that. That would be weird." He laughed.  
God he was such an idiot.  
Such a lovable idiot.

"Alright, enough mushy mushy for one night. Get out of here." He said pushing me off his lap.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"Go bugger off to Paul. I bet the poor bloke's miserable." He smiled my favourite wrinkly smile.  
"I love you Dad."  
"I Love you more Yazhi."

* * *

**Paul POV  
**  
"Where did you and Magz disappear to hey?" Jarred grinned.  
"None of your business." I snapped back, but my face betrayed my words as a smirk crept up on my face.  
"I knew it!" Jarred laughed whole heartedly. He clapped his hands and whooped in the buzz of the houses atmosphere. I laughed with him, but chucked a pillow so hard at him, he choked for air.

A car pulled up and jarred got up to see who it was.  
"Who is it?" I said turning on the television.  
"Uhhh..., it's just the neighbour. You know what? I'm going to go see Kim." Jarred said quickly.  
"Dude come one! You just came from her house! What about me?" I said, i could feel my heart beginning to ache already.  
"Something tells me you'll be just fine." He laughed before leaping out the back door and phasing in the black night.

I growled with frustration, and flicked through the channels, with no interest whatsoever.  
I heard footsteps heavily shuffle up the stairs, and then lightly knock on the door.  
"Neighbours my arse." I growled, heaving myself up from the chair and walking to the door.

I opened it, ready to shout at the person dumb enough to disturb me, but Maggie's beautiful angelic face beamed a radiant enticing grin did unnatural things to my body.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked in shock.  
"Staying the night of course." She smiled, stepping around me and walking into the living room. "Jarred home?"  
Sneaky kid knew it was her.  
"No he just left." I said, closing the door and following her like a lost puppy.  
"Good." She said, turning around and dropping the backpack on the floor.  
She was kissing me quicker than I could phase, and I it took even less time to feel exactly the same way she did.

There was a God, I thought to myself wryly.

**To Be continued.**

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Rejection

**Leon POV**

Rejection was never something I dealt with the best.  
It was incomprehendable to think someone didn't want me. Completely and utterly absurd.  
It had been over a year since I had seen her beauty stricken face.  
And exactly a year since I got out of prison.

Magdalene Raelene Suarez was my world.  
My everything.  
And without her, I have nothing.

I had made a mistake. But so what? Everyone made mistakes.  
And everyone learnt from their mistakes.  
This time, I won't miss, and it won't be the wrong person.

If I couldn't have Maggie, no one could.

* * *

**Maggie POV**

"Get off me!" I squealed.  
Paul's muddy paw prints were all over my dress, my arms and he'd smeared it right across my face. I was nudged forward by a big furry head.  
Turning around, i saw Jake's tongue flop out his mouth and a toothy grin spread across his face. Embry's tail brushed my face and Jarred huffed a laughed on my right flank.  
"Don't you dare gang up on me!" I laughed eyeing them all, "You'll regret it."  
Embry flopped onto the lush green grass and rolled on his back, laughing at my attempt to threaten four massively large wolves.

Grabbing the hose, I turned it on full blast and squirted them all. Their faces shied away at the water and I took this chance as my get away.  
Dropping the hose I broke out into my longest stride, impressed at my amazing speed already. No sooner had I dropped the hose, a nose peeped out from between my legs and hoisted me up into the air. I screamed as I was thrown into mid air, but soft silver fur broke my fall, as somehow, I landed gently on Paul's stomach. I looked around, disoriented, and focused on Paul's onyx eyes. His eyes were dancing with joy but mine looked the opposite. I noted Embry, Jake and Jarred laughing at me in the background, and silenced them with a single glare.

"Don't you ever do that again," I said to Paul, pushing myself off his stomach. His face turned serious as he rolled over and jumped up front he grass. I looked at my muddy clothes.  
"It's gonna take me ages to get this out!" I groaned. Walking away, a whine escaped Jakes snout. I turned around to face them, and couldn't hold my grudge any longer. They stood in a row, shoulder to shoulder, head bowed down apologetically. Their tails were down, not wagging sporadically as usual, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What the hell?" Collin asked walking down the porch steps. A devilish grin spread across his face as the wolves recovered their apologetic stance and puffed their chests out at Collin.  
"Please tell me what you did!" Collin laughed, "Oh god I gotta go tell everyone!"  
Collin phased about five feet from me and a second later, Jake and Paul angrily pounced on him. The three wolves spun into a death roll and I gasped as Collin whined in pain.  
"Stop it! You're hurting him!" I shouted, running toward them, but Jarred bit my jacket hood and pulled me back.  
I watched in shock as Paul bit Collin, horrified that Collin did nothing to fight back and Jake and the others just stood there and let it happen. I unzipped my hoddie to be free of Jarred's jaw lock, and ran towards Paul.

It was too late for Jake to stop me, as I grabbed a hunk of Paul's fur and yanked it hard. He whined slightly but instead of stopping like I assumed, he turned and snapped at me, growling right into my face. My heart was beating a thousand times a second and for a moment I couldn't move. Paul's eyes widened as he realised just who he'd snapped at, and just like me, he froze rock solid. Deep down, I had never been so afraid of Paul, but right at this moment, my face showed more anger.

"Get away from him NOW!" I shouted venomously.  
Paul backed away instantly; head down and his tail between his legs.

I turned my back on him and crouched down to Colin's limp wolven body. His eyes rested on me and I felt so frightened that he was seriously hurt. He whimpered when I touched the bloody puncture marks on his face.

"Stay there." I whispered gently, standing up and jogging towards the house. I froze for a moment, and turned coldly back to the four wolves. "Don't any of you go near him."  
I turned to leaved as they each nodded their understanding, and grabbed a dressing gown from my fathers room. Dashing back out the house, I covered the wolf's lower body.  
Collin cocked his head to the side confused, and I laughed at innocence.  
"I want you to phase back. I know you guys are...naked when you shift back."  
Collin nodded instantly, but hesitated looking behind me. I felt a nudge in my back.

Jake was a inch behind me, gesturing for me to stand back. I huffed with annoyance and moved back slightly, refusing go any further. Collin phased, and his howling whimpers turned into human grunts of pain. Bruises had already began to purple on his skin. I wrapped him up in the towel, and winced as he struggled to get up.  
**"**Don't be mad at them, Magz. I was in the wrong." Collin gasped between breathes. He was clearly still winded, "Man the pain was better as a wolf." He half smiled at me.  
"I am not hearing a word of it Collin." I warned.

Wrapping his arm around me seemed like the right thing to do as he was limping. But his tall frame and heavy body made me think otherwise. His hot skin added to my perspiration as I felt like I was dragging a body in 100 degree heat. The load suddenly got lighter.  
"Let us take him Maggie." Jarred lifted him off me. Embry took his other side and together they, in their cut off shorts lifted him effortlessly up the stairs.  
I turned to see Jake and Paul standing silently behind me. Their cut off shorts dirty and muddy. Obviously, their clothes were dumped near the side of the house like everyone elses.  
"Maggie," Jake began but i silenced him with a finger.  
"I cannot believe what I just saw." I began, "I can not comprehend that you just turned on him for no reason."  
Paul's eyes shot up at my defence of Collin and his guilty face turned angry.  
"He phased so close to you!" Paul shouted,  
"I don't care!" I retorted, matching his tone,  
"Well you should care!" A vein pulsed out angrily in his neck, "Look at Emily! Sam was too close and now she nor Sam will ever be able to forget it."  
"He didn't mean too."  
"He should know better."  
"Oh shut up!" I cried angrily, "Stop being so freaking bitter and so god damn stubborn! You were in the wrong. You practically butchered his face, and all you can say is he deserved it?"  
"He does." Paul shrugged.

I felt like I was about to explode with all the anger I was vibing towards Paul, but it was like it was hitting a brick wall and bouncing right back at me.  
I was so consumed with Paul that I almost forgot about Jake.  
"And you..." I started towards Jake. He groaned, thinking he had gotten out of it.  
"How dare you just stand back and let it happen! He is your brother for Christ sake. How can you condone that?"  
"Sorry Yazhi, I'm with Paul on this one." Jake said, watching my posture carefully.  
I threw my hands up in the air, "I can't deal with your idiotness right now. I am so freaking mad!"  
I stomped up the steps ignoring the pain in my knees as I slammed the screen door shut.  
Making my way to the cupbored above the stove, I searched for the medicine kit. I was aware that Paul and Jacob had entered the house, but I was still inconceivably pissed.  
I groaned in frustration and I reached up into the cupboard, my hand fumbling around blindly for the alcohol and swabs.  
Hot skin pressed into my back and I froze as Paul's aroma assaulted my body. His arm reached over me and easily grabbed the medicine kit, placing it on the counter. He dropped his arm, but didn't move away.

"I'm sorry," He whispered  
His lips brushing the exposed skin on my neck. My body shuddered with pleasure, but I was determined not to be weakened by him, i pushed him away, and stepped around him.  
"Wrong person Paul." I said, grabbing the medi-kit.  
"You're so god damn frustrating." Paul muttered as I walked out the kitchen into the living room.  
"I heard that." I shouted to the kitchen.  
"I meant you to!" Paul retorted, causing me to chuckle under my breath.

* * *

**Paul POV**

****

I wasn't a heartless idiot.  
I just didn't feel guilty.

I had meant every bite, every snap and every word i has shouted at Collin. The only thing I felt remorse for was when i had snapped at Maggie for pulling my fur. She had yanked so hard i though Jake was biting me. When I saw her face, it wasn't scared, just full of pure rage. But I felt fear.  
Pure fear pulsed through me, and not only my own entered my mind. Jake's fears creeped into my mind when his heart stopped as I turned on Maggie.  
His thoughts torn between 'I told you he would hurt her sooner or later' and 'No. Paul would never hurt Maggie'.  
Thankfully he sided with the latter.

However, I had not expected for Maggie to be so protective towards Collin. She was like a mother protecting her cubs from a predator. She was amazing. The entire time she was ranting, I took note of every time her voice broke from shouting so loud. How her eyes pulsed out her head and her messy hair framed her angry face. Maggie was definitely a woman to be feared. But my heart stuttered on how much she cared, and how much she was hurt but Collin's pain. It was then that I realised just how much the imprinting had effected her.

No matter how irreversible my feelings were, and how permanent she was in my life, I realised that **we** were now permanently stitched into hers.  
She loved me, but she also loved the rest of the pack whole heartedly, and she would do anything to protect them as well.  
My heart thumped with pride as my falsely angry words entered my mouth to hide my bursting love and pride for her.

I followed her into the living room where Collin laid on the couch, his bruises almost gone as quickly as they came. I stared at Maggie's concentration, as she cleaned the wound around Collin's face, and shoulders. She winced when he winced, and apologized when he grunted in pain.

My mind drifted back to the day when we were walking back from the forest, after our biggest fight to date. I had casually asked her to marry me, and she had said no.  
Granted, she thought i was joking, and in the nature of the conversation I was. But majority of the question was my deepest want.  
I wanted her mine, permanently and lawfully. I wanted there to be a law that prevented us from being apart, a law that made her legally mine so that everyone would know it.

Thank the ancestors for whoever made Marriage a law.

But she had said no, and that had stung more than my pride was willing to admit. I knew she loved me, even know when she was mad at me, I could tell what I did to her, and how much she fights her emotions to stay mad at me. I hear her heart beat faster when I'm near, and when I kiss her, how her body shivers with pleasure. I loved having that power over her, but hated that she had more power over me, and yet I also admired it.  
She had changed me so completely, that I hated the person I use to be.  
I didn't even recognise him.

I needed her to be mine, in every way possible. So I had to try again. Seriously this time. Not in the middle of conversation, or as a joke.  
I would ask her again in a serious and romantic setting.

Maggie? Will you Marry Me?

Jesus Christ.  
By the time I work up the courage, we'll be grey and wrinkly. I needed a set time, on a particular day.  
I glanced at the calendar, my eye catching words inside a big red circle.  
February 14th, Sam and Emily's wedding.  
February 14th.  
Valentines Day.

That was the day.

* * *

**Maggie POV**

I finished cleaning up Collin, amazed that his healing was so fast. He sat up, this time not grunting and smiled at me.  
"Love you Yahzi. Thanks heaps." He blushed, kissing my cheek.  
"Anytime sunshine." I laughed, getting up from the floor next to the couch.  
"We're sorry Collin." Jake and Jarred said. Embry nodding in agreement.  
"And we're sorry you're disappointed in us." Embry told me.  
"I'll never be disappointed in you guys." I smiled.

"I'm pretty sure it's your turn Paul," Jarred taunted. Paul answered with a death glare.  
"Right well coming to Em's for dinner Yahzi? I'll take it you won't be riding with Paul." Jake asked.  
"No you guys go. I'm still covered in mud. You wolves have an excuse to be dirty, but me not so much." I smiled, waving goodbye and walking into the bathroom.  
I heard them leave, and I hoped that Paul had gone with them.  
This was the longest I had attempted to be mad at him. It was a test to myself to know how far gone I was in regards to my own personal will to be mad at him.  
He had this affect on me that disintegrated any angry emotions, and 5 seconds later I was love sick and completely absorbed by him again.

I stepped into the shower, the hot water beginning to warm the ice cold water. I sighed as I let the water run down my body, soak my hair and wash the muddy traces of the day off me. The water became hot and I cowered into the feel of the heat on my skin, but not fully satisfied. I heard what I thought was the door, but I was too comfortable to actually open my eyes and turn around. I felt the water get colder, as the tap squeaked from being turned. My eyes opened, and that intoxicating aroma filled my nostrils again.

Hot hands wrapped around my wet and naked stomach, touching and feeling my torso. The hands pulled me up against his chest, and I said goodbye to my anger as I turned around to face him. Our eyes locked onto each other, and just like I predicted, everything melted away. After almost 2 years, He still took my breath away. The water left thin veiny rivers down his face, his wet black hair shiny and flat against his head. Tiny droplets fell from his nose and his chin.  
"I'm not sorry." He said, "But do I love you."  
"And I love you." I said in a monotone, "Even though you're an overprotective fool."  
He grinned and showed his white teeth, making me match his expression with my own face.

He kissed me so fiercely, I would have slipped in the shower if he hadn't had such a tight grip on my body. He kissed me with such emotion that I could no longer feel the water pouring on our bodies, but only his hand tightly gripping me and roaming my body.  
His hands ventured downward and gripped my buttocks as he lifted me up against the wall, and hard against his body. Our painting grew fierce and our kissing quicker, one hand gripping his neck and the other above the shower curtain. He pressed himself against me, and I could feel his eagerness pressing into me. I moaned in pleasure, and Paul took that as a sign to burry himself into me. He groaned at he entered me, a low growl in his throat exciting me even more. My legs pulled him closer towards me and I set a pace Paul was happy with.

I felt like my body was on fire, as amazing sensations rippled through my body, gaining intensity each time. We fastened our rhythm, both of us wanting more and more and more.  
I felt like I couldn't be close enough, and I doug my nails into his back.  
Our moans, and groans, and name calling became louder and more frequent.  
I arched my back against the cold tiled wall, and I kissed Paul so hard and passionately we both lost our breath. We broke apart by our cries of pleasure shouting and I lost control over my voice as a white hot flush of purity and such strong electricity coursed through my body. Paul echoed my pleasure as he flung his head hard into by chest as we climaxed together, more powerful than ever before.

No one moved.  
Only our chests rising and falling in a pant, attempting to catch our breaths. Paul withdrew from me and gently pulled me down onto the wet shower floor. My legs were jelly as they buckled at the knees and Paul and I fell in a heap on the tiled floor. Together we sat at the bottom of the shower entwined together, letting the water flush away all previous bitterness.

"You hungry?" I asked him,  
"Only for you, baby." He grinned, kissing me again.

**PLease Reveiw!**  
**TBC**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20: Good things come to an end  
**

**Emily POV**

"Maggie! I need your help!"  
I could not believe this was happening.  
My wedding day was finally here, after the longest engagement in the world and my dress didn't fit!  
"Are you ok?" Maggie came rushing in. As soon as she looked at me, her worried face disappeared.

I looked back in the mirror and my protruding belly was tightly covered in white silk and lace. My back, not so much.  
"My damn stomach is too fat!" I shrieked.  
"Don't worry Em. Take it off I'll fix it." Maggie soothed.  
"My wedding is in three hours!"  
"More than enough time then. Come on, strip."  
I took off the wedding dress and stared at my semi naked body in the mirror.

"Why were you putting on your dress anyway? We haven't even done your make up yet." Maggie asked, taking the dress from me.  
"My boobs are huge, my stomach sticks out, and I can only see the tops of my big toes!  
I don't know how I couldn't have gotten this big so fast!"  
"I know how you got so big so fast" Maggie giggled  
"Oh shut up!" I smirked, "You know that's not what meant. We did the adjustment four days ago! There is no way I could have grown so bug so fast."

"We both know that's not a normal baby growing in there." Maggie smiled, "Just give me an hour, I'll fix it."  
"It skips a gene smart ass." I shot back at her as she walked out the door with my wedding dress.  
Slipping on my dressing gown, and sat down at my dressing table, staring into the mirror.  
My eyes dropped down to my stomach, as I felt movement inside me.  
"You know I didn't mean it. I love you even though you're distorting my body." I cooed.

"You're going to be a great mother." A voice came from behind me.

I jumped in my seat, shrieking a little, as Leah stood in my doorway.  
She gave me a small smile. As small as it was, I could tell it was still genuine.  
"Leah, I didn't hear you come in." I laughed nervously.  
My heart pumped faster and faster. I couldn't handle a Leah ear bashing today.  
"I'm sorry." She started walking forward, "I just want to tell you personally, congratulations."  
I gave her a small smile back, "Don't people usually say that after the ceremony?"  
"Yea, but I won't be here, so I thought I'd say it now." She said, her eyes fixed on the floor.  
"You're not coming to the wedding?" I asked in disbelief.  
"I um...volunteered for a full day patrol. Thought it'd be best you know."  
"But the boys were taking it in short shifts. So that we could all be here." I answered a little shocked

I gave my full attention to Leah, eyeing her body language and her face. As much as we had our differences, I still wanted her to be there.

"Emily," She began, "I get it, that you and Sam are imprinted, and have a permanent bond of love with each other. I've felt it."  
My face twisted as I remembered the wolf pack mind link.  
"But no matter how bitter I am, or how rude I can be to you...at the end of the day, there is a part of me that still loves Sam."

My heart sank as her confession hung thickly in the air.  
"I can't be there because it hurts. It hurts more than i can tell you. I've given up on any hope about Sam. And believe me, I am happy he's happy; you're an amazing woman Emily. But i just can't be there, watching him marry another girl, when for years I imagine it to be me he was marrying and carriying his child."

A tear escaped Leah's eye as she said this, and instead of anger, and jealousy pulsing through me like I expected, I was overwhelmed with guilt.  
"Leah, I'm so sorry about what happened. I never meant for it to happen the way it did. You have to know that." I began to plead to her.  
My own tears falling down my cheeks.  
"Oh Emily don't!" Leah laughed through her tears, "I know nothing was your fault. It just felt better to take my pain out on you. I shouldn't have done that. The only apology should be from me."

My heart broke for Leah. I had always thought she hated my guts, and when really to a point she did, I could understand it. I would have done the same if our positions reversed. I could imagine having Sam being whisked away by another woman, and then marrying her in front of me. I couldn't even bear the thought.

"Leah, I understand what you're doing. And it's ok." I smiled.  
Leah hugged me so tightly, i felt her tears soak into my gown down my back.  
"I consider you family you know." She sniffled over my shoulder, "The family member you know you can't get rid of, but try to ignore and piss off anyway."  
I laughed at her honesty.  
"Thank you Leah. I hope one day we can be friends."  
She smiled as she turned to walk out the door.  
"Me too. One day." She winked cheekily.

Leah shut the door, and I collapsed in an emotional wreck on the couch. I closed my eyes wanting just one minute of peace.  
I should have remembered where I was.

A loud banging knock made me jump for the second time in half an hour.  
"Oh for God sake! What!" I shrieked.  
"It's me!" Paul's husky voice shouted.  
My heart stopped. Why would Paul be at my door?  
Sam was on patrol this morning, as it only took an 'hour to have a shower, and put a tux on' as he put it. That way they ALL had a patrol.  
"Is he ok?" I opened the door in a panic, "What happened, he's hurt isn't he!"  
"Calm down! Nothing's happened Em." Paul laughed pushing me into my room and shutting the door, "I need to ask you something, is all."  
I sighed with relief, "What's up?"

"I need you're permission about something. I asked Sam already, but he said to ask you as you would probably care the most." He stuttered  
"For crying out loud just tell me!" I exclaimed, my patience running low.  
"I want to marry Maggie. I want to ask her. Tonight. After you and Sam leave for the honeymoon. I know it's your big day and everything, but I am just so scared I want to do it now, because I know I'll chicken out later. But if you don't want me to, just say the word. I'll take no offence. I understand. Well actually I don't, but whatever."

I was completely speechless.  
"You hate the idea." Paul groaned, "Ok don't worry about it." He turned to leave.  
"Oh My God!" I shrieked, Paul turned around and looked at me confused.  
"Don't you dare," I began to say, my finger pointed at him, walking slowly toward him, "propose to Maggie," Pauls face turned white, "without me there!"  
I threw my arms around Paul, and immediately felt him loosen his tense muscles.  
I squealed with joy. It was about time!

"Jesus Em," Paul laughed, "You are the second scariest woman I have ever met. Maggie being the first. I thought you were going to go all bride-zilla on me."  
I smacked him playfully.  
"You are going to do it when me and same are here, otherwise I will be even scarier than bride-zilla."  
"Really? You don't mind?"  
"Mind? Are you kidding! I wouldn't want to miss this! I mean, I'm already pregnant, what else is gonna happen on our honeymoon!"  
"Whoa, that was unnecessary information." Paul squirmed.

Just then, the woman of conversation walked in with my wedding dress.  
"Ok, so I am officially the most amazing person in the freaking world. This dress looks better than...What the hell are you doing in here!" Maggie stopped mid stride, spotting Paul in my room.

"I was just seeing how Em was." Paul said quickly. I nodded in agreement.  
"Get out! You're not supposed to see here!" Maggie squealed, placing the dress on the table and pulling Paul by the arm. He barely moved.  
"I'm not the one marrying her." Paul said in defence.  
"And I'm not the one with the wolf mind reading thing! Get out!"  
"That's only when were-"  
"GET OUT!" Maggie shouted.

Paul sighed in defeat, giving me once last look, before retreating away from the angry maid of honour.  
"Ok, so no need to say anything, just a really expensive gift would suffice." Maggie giggled.  
She picked up the wedding dress, and spun it around so that the back was facing me. I gasped in shock.  
The long white zipper that refused to zip up due my expanding belly, was replaced with long creamy white lace, weaved like an elegant corset down to the base of the wearers spine. It was simply beautiful.  
Once again, my eyes sprung tears.  
"Maggie it's beautiful. Here, have my engament ring, it's big and shiny." I mocked.  
We burst out laughing. Finally things were beginning to feel real.  
"Ok, you're hair is already done, now let's get Kim up here to do you're make up." Maggie smiled.

* * *

**Sam POV**

I shifted my weight onto my other foot, as my left leg began to lose feeling.  
My best man Paul stood beside me at the altar, Jacob next to him. They looked at me with grins, while the rest of the pack sat in the front row.  
Quil and Embry were mucking around, and then Billy slapped both of their heads from the pew behind. Jarred and Seth made stupid faces at each other, no doubted attempting a poor impersonation of Emily and me. I chuckled looking around the church; all my family and friends were here. Excluding the three currently on Patrol.

We had arranged a very strict, small shift patrol, one that I was quite proud of. I hadn't decided if Leah's volunteered 24 hour patrol made me relieved or not, but the boys were happy that they had more time at the wedding.

I was usually a calm person, and I always knew what my head was saying.  
I was the pack leader; I had to be clear minded.  
But today, I had so many thoughts shouting and screaming in my mind, the unusual feeling of being uncertain pulsed through me.  
My stomach twisted and churned with fear and excitement.  
The church bells rang loud a clear, and I felt my stomach fall to the pits of my body. The doors opened and Kim, followed by Maggie made their way through the aisle. As the majestic piano accompaniment changed to a familiar tune, my eyes became fixated on the beautiful woman at the other end.

All my fears and troubles flew out my head, the moment our eyes locked. It was amazing that I felt even more love and admiration for Emily than the first moment I met her.  
We hadn't changed, over all these years.  
Time stopped completely when her hand touched mine at the altar.  
All I saw was her.  
My Emily.

* * *

**Leah POV**

I could hear the festivities no matter where I patrolled.  
I picked the farthest partol to get away from it all, but Brady was patrolling near the wedding, and kept checking in everynow and then.  
You could imagine my relief when it was time for a change over.

Jarred and Seth took over from Collin and Brady. It hadn't even been a mintute and they we already sulking.

"_No fair." _Seth whined_, "They get to see the start of the reception. There won't be any food leftover!"_

"_They better leave us food if they know what's good for them." _Jarred huffed.

"_Was the ceremony nice?" _I asked

Both their thoughts hesitated.

_"Stop being babies and show me_." I growled.

From two perspectives, I watched _my Sam_ marry another woman; My heart ached with an old familiarity of how my life use to be different.

"_Here we go_" Jarred huffed.

"_Can it mutt!" _I snapped back

"_You do realise you're one too_..." he laughed,

_"Both of you shut it!" _Seth shouted, I stopped dead in my tracks.

_"What did you just say to me kid?" _I growled.

_"I said shut up for a second_." Seth repeated.

Jarred snickered, but i was still shocked that the newest kid told me to "shut it".

I began shouted insults in my mind, until I realised why Seth yelled at me.

He was tracking a scent, not belonging to the Forrest. It was strong, over powering and incredibly repelling.

_"Whose scent is it?"_I asked,

_"It's familiar but I can't put my finger on it."_

We all felt Seth's unease about the scent. He contemplated that maybe it was a hunter, but the familiarity settled uneasily in him.

"_Where are you?" _Jarred asked, both of us already running in Seth's general direction.

"_The southern boarder...near Maggies_."

And that was when it hit him.

"_Leon."_

That one name was enough to put me into predator mode. My fur shackled up my spin, and my lips wrapped around my exposed teeth.

"_He's in her house!" _Seth whined just as Jarred and I reached him.

We sat in the shadows on the borderline of the Forrest. Watching across the clearing, for any movement in the windows of Maggie's house. A blue sedan sat alone in the driveway.  
We sat there in silence, watching and waiting.

Then, movement.  
He looked a lot older than the last time I saw him in the hospital. His hair was cut short, and his beard, scraggily and unkempt. He was in Maggie's bedroom, and he had a dress of hers in his hands.  
He brought it to his face and smelled it.

"_That's creepy on way too many levels." _Jarred snarled. His mind thinking of endless contingencies.

Leon disappeared and then reappeared on the front porch, still holding Maggies dress.  
My emotions got the better of me and before i could stop myself, I was running toward Leon snarling through my teeth. I was aware of the barking close behind me, but I didn't care.

Satisfaction ran through me when Leon turned around and his wide eyes filled with fear. He gasped and dropped the dress, and ran to the car. Jarred and Seth stood either side of me, barking and snarling with the same attitude I had, which surprised me. I figured, they'd be pulling me back.

But instead of Leon getting in the car and driving away, he pulled out a shot gun, and began firing. His eyes were crazy, and his mouth twisted into a hair razing smirk. Luckily, he was a bad shot and fired randomly on the ground, I ran for him, and swiped his face with my paw.

Leon's scream echoed in the night, and the smell of blood hit my nostrils. Leon whimpered back towards his truck, and climbed in it, blood running down his neck and soaking his shirt. I walked to the front on the car as he turned the lights on and slammed my body into the front of it. Both head lights smashed, and once again, we were covered by night.

Leon sped out the driveway skidding down the street, I turned to see two wolf faces staring at me, stunned.  
_  
"What?" _I huffed.

"_You hurt a human." _Jarred barked,

"_I scared him off." _I rationalized.

"_You hurt a human."_ Seth repeated.

"_what if he was stalking me?" _I asked Seth, "_What if it was Kim?" _I asked Jarred.

They looked at me in silence. I knew they understood.

"_We protect the innocent. The good people. He is the enemy. I did what I had to do_."

I shoved past them with my head high, walking back to my original patrol post.

Both Jarred and Seth agreed with me, but I still heard resentment in their thoughts.

_"Oh man, who's gonna tell Paul? " _Seth groaned.

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thankyou! thankyou! thankyou! for continuing to read my story. I am so very sorry for leaving this in the dark!  
The end is just around the corner! Much love and thanks to you all! :D xo**

Chapter 22: Crossing the line

**Maggie POV**

Everything went perfect and according to plan and right now I was in a moment of bliss.  
"You look absolutely breathtaking." Paul mumbled in my ear.  
I rested my chin in the middle of his chest and gazed up. His smile was gleaming down at me.  
Emily and Sam had just left for their honeymoon, but the reception was as exciting as ever. The dance floor was crowded and there was still plenty of food.  
"I can't believe Sam and Emily chose California for their honeymoon." I chuckled, slowly moving around the dance floor.  
"Well where would you go on your honeymoon?" he asked, "hypothetically." He added quickly.

I thought about it for a moment, "Somewhere cold, I don't like the hot weather."  
"I'll second that." Paul chuckled, kissing my head  
"Paris, or maybe Canada. Or maybe Finland."  
"Dream big Yahzi." Brady winked at me, as he and his latest fling waltzed past us.

"May I cut in?" Jacob asked.  
He was filling in for Jarred, dancing with a lonely Kim.  
"Of course you can Jake." I smiled.  
Jake grinned his cheeky grin, and pulled me up and whisked me away.  
From a distance I heard Paul growl, but he happily began dancing with Kim.

"You having a good night Jake?" I asked him.  
"As good as it can get. " He sighed. My left brow raised quizzically. "The Cullen's are on a hunting trip."  
"Nessie?" I asked, Jake nodded.  
"I'm sorry you don't get to see your imprint as much as the others get to see theirs."  
"It's okay, makes me appreciate her more. Distance makes the heart grow fonder."  
"I think you mean _absence_ makes the heart grow fonder."  
"Same thing."

After a while of dancing I noticed Jake looking at me funny.  
"Fess up." I smiled  
"You're going back soon aren't you." He sighed  
"What?" I asked.  
"You're going back to Sierra Madre. To your old tribe. For her."  
My face fell. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"How did you know?"  
"I heard Alex and Billy talking about it. They're doing some kind of ceremony for her aren't they?"  
I nodded.

Next week was the 10th anniversary of my mother's death. My mother was English but lived there for so long, they considered her family. Marrying Alex just made it legal. She was one of the tribe's favourite people, and her death hit them hard. Every year they threw a party in her honour. But my grandmother had phoned telling us they were throwing a special party to honour a decade after her passing.

"Why the hell haven't you told me?" Paul interjected angrily dancing closer to us.  
Kim looked uncomfortable in his arms, but she smiled nonetheless.  
"I didn't know that I was going for certain. I don't know if I want to go back."  
"Back off." Jacob growled. He and Paul had a minute long staring contest before Paul's eyes softened. He apologised to Kim, and then whisked her away to the other side of the dance floor.

"I want to come with you." Jacob said after a while.  
"But you're the pack leader."  
"Sam will be back then. Nothing takes him away from his duty for too long. Not even Emily. Besides, Billy and Alex are going; no doubt Paul will go as well. She was like my aunt Magz. I miss her too."

I could see it in Jakes eyes, his big round leafy brown eyes, that he really meant it.  
"Do you remember," I smiled, "When she took us hiking, and she was going on about how nature was harmless, and how we should respect it-"  
"And she saw a snake slither past her feet, jumped ten foot in the air, and killed it with her shovel?" Jake finished, "How could I forget!"  
Tears welled up in my eyes, as the memory came to my mind.

"When those doors opened, and you walked down the aisle, do you want to know what i thought?"  
He asked, tilting my head up with his finger.  
"Man I don't want to be on patrol with Paul after the wedding?" I smirked. Jake squirmed.  
"No, but now I am." I laughed at his uncomfortableness, "I thought that aside from Nessie, You were the most beautiful thing alive." He grinned. "You remind me so much of your mom. You're like a darker version of her, you know with the tan skin, black hair and all." He laughed.

"Jake," I smiled, I reached up to kiss his cheek.  
"Ok enough time together." Paul Interjected.  
He was on his own now, and looking very dejected.  
"The song hasn't finished yet." Jake pouted.  
"But this conversation has. Get away from my girlfriend." Paul calmly spoke.  
"Man this feels like déjà vu." Jacob sulked.

Pauls smiled as Jake stomped off. His arms wrapped around me and he pressed his body against me.  
"You were getting too close for my liking." Paul explained.  
"Of course you were listening." I mumbled.  
Paul smiled like a ten year old boy.  
"So when are we leaving?" He asked.  
I sighed. Arguing with him was as useless as outrunning a tornado.  
"Next weekend. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before."  
"It's ok," He shrugged.

He was about to say something else when three different barks erupted in the forest. It was faint, and I barley even heard it, but Paul and the other boys certainly did. Paul excused himself quicker than I would have liked, leaving me in the middle of the dance floor by myself. None of the other guests even noticed as all the boys silently left the reception, leaving Kim and I curious as ever.

* * *

**Paul POV **

"What's going on?" I asked, as we all met jarred in the Forrest.  
Jarred looked at me warily, and then barked at Jacob. As Jacob was acting alpha, Jacob began to take off his clothes to phase. I figured that I was his beta, so I could hear what they had to say as well.  
"Well I ain't missing out on this." Collin interjected, taking his clothes off as well.  
All the others took this as a sign that they could listen too, but I couldn't be bothered arguing. I wanted to get back to Maggie.

_"What's going on."_ Jake barked

_"I didn't order a pack meeting,"_ Seth sulked, his head hung low _"I just wanna talk to Jacob."_  
He was hiding something.

_"Well we all aint phasing back now, so just tell us."_ Collin said.

Suddenly Leah's voice entered our heads, "_Don't get angry at Seth, Paul, we did what we could. Remember there are guests close by, so try and contain yourself."_

_"Just tell me then_" I barked

I could feel Jarred's anxiousness, and I could taste Seth's fear. I looked into Seth's mind, and replayed everything that happened.

_"I don't like where this is going. I may phase back now."_ Brady whimpered, but as he turned around, Collin nipped his side.

"_Toughen up."_ He yapped

"_Holy crap! You made him bleed Leah? Are you insane!"_ Jacob whined

"_Paul doesn't seem to mind_." She huffed, unoffended.

I couldn't think.  
I couldn't move.  
MY shackles were firmly raised, my teeth barred, and the saliva running out my mouth. My breathing was quick, and I hadn't noticed until now, that my paws were clenched firmly in the earth, claws puncturing the soil.

He was back.  
He was in her house.  
There was no way I could leave knowing he was here.

After what seemed a lifetime, I let other thoughts back in my head.  
_"He is taking this way too calmly."_ Brady said

"_Do you think he's alright?"_ Seth whimpered

_"Maybe I should nip him on the tail?"_ Collin asked

"_Yes, go do that."_ Leah wickedly encouraged.

"_What the heck is going on?"_ Sam's booming voice shouted.

"_What the hell!"_ Jacob shrieked. He practically jumped ten foot in the air, _"How the hell are you phased? Where the hell have you phased_?"

_"I thought I'd check in every now and then. Just to see what happening. I'm in the bathroom actually. This rental apartment is Huge! Wait, what's wrong with Paul? "_

For the first time since I had first phased, every head was silent.

"_What is going on?"_ Sam repeated slowly.  
Jacob re-replayed Seth's encounter.

_"He is back."_ Sam sighed.

"_We gathered that, thanks."_ Leah sneered.

_"Don't give me attitude Leah. I'll deal with you when I get back."  
_  
Brady snickered from behind me.

_"Jacob, you are in charge for now. So do what you think is best. I'll pick up your work when I get back. I need to go."_

From Sam's eyes, we watched as Emily opened the door to the bathroom and saw Sam as a wolf. She shrieked before her faced turned to pure anger and she began yelling at him to turn back immediately. Just like that, he phased back to human, and he was gone.

"_Well that went better than expected."_ Seth sighed. He thumped against a fallen tree and exhaled heavily.

All eyes were now on me. Looking at what I would do now. MY heart was still thumping a million miles an hour, but I got great satisfaction replaying Leah's swipe at Leon, and the smell of his fresh blood in the air.

Jacob had a thought run through his head, and it entered mine respectively. He was remembering a night he had snuck in after the shooting. I was on patrol, and she was the only one in the house. Jacob was just falling asleep until he heard Maggie screaming from her bedroom. He sprinted in and saw she was still asleep. As he shook her awake, she shouted, "No Leon!" Tears poured out her frightened eyes, and Jacob comforted her for the rest of the night.

"_She had those nightmares for months_," I agreed.  
I deliberated a plan in my head.

"_Ok so no one and I mean **no on**e is going to tell Maggie about what happened tonight_." I spoke.  
Everyone agreed. "_I'm always with her when I'm human anyway, so I can protect her most of the time. But when I am on patrol, I need someone to be with her, especially at night."_  
Everyone's heads nodded.

"_That's easy_," Brady smiled, "_She's our sole source of food with Em gone."_

_"And we will change the patrol boarders slightly;" _Jacob added_, "the south boarder will be shifted slightly longer to the east so it covers the perimeter of Maggie's house. That means that all other boarders must be compensated, so extend them to the east a few miles."_  
Everyone began calculating the new perimeters.

_"I'll go to Maggies house_, "Seth jumped up, "_I'll phase back and get rid of his stench in and around the house_."

I nodded, "_Thanks Seth, I didn't even think of that."  
_  
He leaped into the woods and took off.

* * *

**Maggie POV**

The past few days had been hectic. With Emily gone, I was the only mother hen around. Whilst everybody was helping me out, I couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on. Normally, all the boys ran and hid when I had to do the food shopping, and run errands, but lately, I got three or four hands to volunteer at once.  
Not that I was complaining, I loved it!

In two days time, Emily would be home, but then I would have to leave again for my mother's ceremony.

"Paul," I shouted from the kitchen, "You need to think about packing. It's a six hour flight, and we leave early in the morning."

When I got no reply, I walked out to the lounge room, where the boys and Leah lazily hung around, some playing x-box.  
"Did you hear what I said? You only have tomorrow to pack."  
"About that baby," He mumbled, he paused the game much to Collin and Jarred's annoyance.  
"I'm so sorry, but I don't think I can go." Paul's face was sunken and apologetic.  
"Oh," I said. I wasn't upset that Paul couldn't go, it was more shock that I was feeling, "Why not?"  
"We're hunting something in the woods, Besides Jacob and Sam, I'm the most experienced hunter here, all the other boys are a bit young."  
"So? "I asked confused.  
"With Jacob going too, Sam can't cover the search ground on his own."  
"And I sure as hell aint staying. "Jacob commentated from the couch.

"Oh that's okay, is there another vampire out there?" My voice broke on the word vampire.  
Paul sensed my distress and rose from the couch and hugged me, "No. We don't know it is. That's why we need to hunt it."  
"Well promise me you'll be careful. And I want you checking in every night." I grumbled  
Paul grinned, "You got it baby."

* * *

**Paul POV**

"I want some one else with her. I want at least two of us over there. It's his tribe too, he may have crazy friends we don't know about."  
"So why don't you just come?" Jacob asked.  
"Because _I _will be dealing with Leon. No one else."  
"I'll go," Collin piped up, "I've only ever been as far as Port Angeles."  
"ALright. Just say you don't want to be in on the hunt."  
"I hate lying to Maggie." Seth mumbled.  
"Yea, last time we lied, it didn't turn out so well." Jarred said dimly.

Everyone winced remembering the agonised look on Maggie's face when she had finally come clean that she knew about us. It was not something I was keen to repeat.  
I wanted nothing more than to go away with Maggie, especially to something as important as her mother. But the one thing that was more important than the ceremony of the mother was Maggie herself.

I wanted her to feel safe in her own home.  
I wanted her to _be_ safe in her own home.

I was going to take care of this before Maggie got back. That way it was all done and dusted, and Maggie would never know. The plan was to get him out of the god damn state.  
Even if it killed me.

* * *

**Maggie POV**

"Come on! Get up! We have to be at the airport in an hour! I am leaving now, with or without you!" Those boys were ridiculously annoying!  
This was the fourth time I had told them to get up.  
I grabbed my bags, and headed for the front door. As I walked down the hallway, Collin and Jacob were standing in full length jeans and a t-shirts. Bags in hand.  
"How did you?" I asked, wondering how they had gotten ready so fast.  
"We heard you the first time Yahzi," Jacob smiled grabbing my bag, "The next three times we just ignored you."

I stuck my tongue out at him, and pushed past the both if them standing in the doorway. We all piled in the truck.  
"Isn't anyone sitting up front with me?" I pouted  
"It's too early to get our heads bitten off." Collin yawned  
"By who?"  
"By me." Paul smiled hopping into the front seat.  
"I thought you were on Patrol?" I asked, excitment laced in my voice  
"And miss sending my girl off? Nahh!" He grinned.  
"Yea, he has to make sure you've actually left before all the other girls come over." Jacob chuckled.  
"Ha Ha" Paul glared.

* * *

We met Billy and Alex at the airport.  
"Well it's about time you kids showed up." Billy grumbled  
"Cool it Dad." Jacob rolled his eyes.  
We checked in our luggage, and when our flight was called, my stomach became jittery with butterflies.  
"I wish I was coming." Paul whispered in my ear.  
"You have a job to do." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I kissed him hard. Paul's hand pressed my head closer to him with our noses squashing tightly together and I suddenly found a million reasons running through my head to stay.  
"That looks like its hurting." Collin's repulsed voice asked.  
I felt Paul's lips turn into a smile, and he tried to stop if self from laughing.  
He pulled back, kissing me quickly once more, "You'll miss your flight." He smiled sadly.

Everyone else said their goodbyes as we boarded the plane.  
"You okay Yahzi?" Jake asked sitting beside me.  
"I didn't think I feel this way." I said uncomfortably.  
"What way?  
"Like I shouldn't be leaving. I feel like something's going to happen."  
"I think your just nervous about going back home." Jake explained  
"Yea maybe." I agreed, still unsure of what I was feeling.  
The plane began to take off and straddled between the air and the track, bumping up and down repeatedly.  
Jacob grabbed my hand resting on the armrest and squeezed it hard. His eyes scrunched shut, body stiff against the chair.  
"Who's nervous now?" I laughed.

* * *

**Paul POV **

I drove home from the airport in a daze.  
How the hell was I going to get through a week without Maggie?  
I didn't want to think about it. As I pulled into the driveway, I noticed in my review mirror a blue sedan parked opposite the driveway. The windows were tinted dark, allowing no facial recognition, but I knew the car well through Leah's thoughts. The two front headlights were smashed, and I watched as I carefully got out the car, I listened for the sign of a opening window. Instead, I heard the engine start, and the car slowly took off down the street.

I unlocked the door, and locked it again as soon as I was in the house. I leaned my full weight against the door and stared down the hallway at nothing in particular. I sighed with relief, never being more thankful Maggie was going to be away from all of this.  
Things were going to get ugly.

**TBC  
Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: sorry it's been so long! Here is the next chapter, Enjoy!**

Chapter 24: Ceremonial Emotions

**Maggie POV**

"You okay Yahzi?" Jacob asked from behind me.  
The flight was so much longer than I thought it would be and as we all piled in the rental four Wheeled Drive, my stomach churned.  
Collin and Dad were taking the suitcases out the truck, and i stood legs frozen in front of my grandmother's house.

"I'm scared." I whispered.  
My grandmother had always lived with us in the granny flat behind the main house. The house belonged to mom, but when we moved, we gave it to her. The house was filled with memories of my mother, and none of us could bear the thought of other people living in this house.  
"I'm right here." Jacob crooned, grabbing my hand and entwining his fingers with mine, "It's just how I remember it." He mused.

He was right, the house was exactly how we left it, down to the last pot plant, and rock next to the tiny stream. Dad wheeled Billy towards the house, eyeing me with worried eyes, and I knew he too felt the same feelings as I. Collin followed, with all our bags hung under his lengthy arms, and walked into the house, returning five minutes later.  
"You guys coming in or what?" He asked, walking up to us.  
Something in my body twitched and forced my legs to move. Slowly Jacob and I made our way to the front door, with Collin now worriedly walking next to me. The door creaked open, and a gush of wind crashed into us like a tidal wave. The smell hit me like a ton of bricks. A smell that I had been away from for over a year.  
The smell of my mother.

My chest rose and fell in the same heartbeat, and I squeezed Jacob's hand tighter. Jake squeezed back, stepping in front of me and pulled me into the house.  
"Where is Magdalene?" A woman asked, her voice sweet and aged.  
"She was on her way in Ma." My dad said, just as Jacob pulled me into the kitchen.  
My grandmother sensed someone behind her, and turned around. Her eyes widened in shock, as she took in Jacobs large from, which i hid behind.  
"Sweet ancestors is that you Jacob Black?" She gasped. Jacob chuckled in response.  
"In the flesh" He smiled.  
My grandmother laughed out loud and ran to Jacob with arms wide open. The height difference was comical, as she had shrunk since the last time I saw her and was half the size of Jake.  
"You are simply the most handsome boy I've ever seen. You were tiny when you were here last. What do they feed you over in La Push?" She joked grabbing his muscle arms.  
"I eat nothing but your granddaughter's cooking, Jacob laughed, stepping aside revealing me.

My heart beat 100 miled per hour, and the room was filled with silence. My eyes welled up with tears, as I looked upon my grandma's face.  
Her face was worn, aged a lot more than her 70 years of age. Her eyes were a tired, pale green, and colour which both my mother and I had inherited. Her short grey hair was unnaturally curld, her ears wearing the same earring my mom gave her for mother's day twenty years ago.  
"My darling little girl." She whispered, crashing into me.  
Her body was warm, cushioned and gave me a feeling I thought I lost.  
I let go of Jacobs hand and flung my arms around her, laughing through my tears.  
"You are so beautiful, more beautiful than your mother I dare to say." She winked.  
"I've missed you so much." I sniffed.  
"So have I." She kissed my forehead.

* * *

**Paul POV**

Things had been very melancholy since Maggie left. Emily and Sam had returned, making us all sick with their PDA every damn second.

The other factor that worried me was the _lack_ of things that were happening around here.  
Not one peep had come from Leon. Not one scent and certainly no leads.  
Before Jacob left, he briefed the Cullen's on everything that had happened, much to my displeasure.  
But I had to admit, it did have its perks. Edward had come and gotten the Leon's scent and face from Seth's mind. The Cullen clan now knew if Leon was hiding away in their territory, and they would notify us within the minute of anything. They also gave us permission, in the event of finding Leon, to cross the boundary to find him. The only leech giving me a hard time was that doctor of theirs, Carlisle.  
"I don't think this is the best way." He had said,  
"Let the authorities deal with it." He had begged  
"You don't like it, don't help." I had warned.

The last time, the 'authorities' had let him walk, as there was not enough proof. Of course we couldn't prove it, because we couldn't exactly go and say, "Hey! We know he did it because we are actually werewolves and he leaves his gut wrenching stench all over the place. And when we patrol the boarder as wolves we saw him inside Maggies house."

Hello Looney bin.

It made me anxious and even more threatened to know that he hadn't tried anything. What was he waiting for?  
Well when he does come? I'll be ready.  
When he does come, He'll wish he'd never been born.

* * *

**Maggie POV**

"I am really sorry," My grandmother said," but someone is going to have to share a bed."  
We all looked around, wondering who it was going to be.  
"I wasn't expecting so many of you. There are only two bedrooms in the house, and one in the flat outside."  
"Well I sure as hell aint sharing no bed." Dad scoffed, "I'll take our old room Ma." He said quickly grabbing his bags and disappearing.  
"I am _not_ sharing with Dad." Jacob said in disgust, Billy looked at him disapprovingly  
"Well I don't want to share with _you_ either," Billy said like a little boy, "You kids can go in the flat outside. Work it out for yourselves." Billy smirked, placing his bag on his back, and wheeling himself down the hall.  
Jake, Collin and I looked at one another.  
It was like a cap gun had be shot because we all ran at once, squeezing three abreast out the back door, and into the flat outside.

"Dibbs on the couch!" Collin shouted taking a humongous dive on the couch, Jacob halted to stop himself from landing on Collin. He growled before looking at me.  
I laughed as I ran to the bedroom and bounced on the bed.  
"Where the hell do I sleep!" he shouted.  
I leaned in the doorway looking at both him and Collin starring at each other.  
"Well you went AWOL for months, so I'm sure you can sleep in the kennel outside." Collin laughed out loud.  
Jake scowled punching him in the chest, leaving Collin gasping for air.  
"Stop it now!" I shouted, slapping Jacob on the back of the head.  
"You can share with me Jake. We did when we were kids and we can do it again now. End of story." I said walking back to my bedroom.  
"Hah. I get an actual bed." Jake smirked.  
"Hah. I get to watch Paul rip your throat out." Collin retorted.  
Jake's face turned serious in an instant, "Maggie wouldn't let that happen." He said, before kicking Collin, and stepping over him. "Would you?" he asked me.  
"Of course not." I laughed.  
"Dinner kids." Alex shouted from the main house.

"So how long have you lived here Catherine?" Collin asked at Dinner.  
"Sweetheart, no one ever called me Catherine except my husband, and he is long gone, rest is soul. Call me Ma." She smiled.  
"You cooking is exceptional." Billy commented,  
"Taught me everything I know." I grinned at Ma.  
"I kept some secrets Yahzi." She winked, "I'm glad I coooked enough, you two boys have hardy appetites." She giggled, looking at Jake and Collin stuffing their faces.  
They smiled in response.

* * *

It had been two days since arriving back here in my old tribe. Yesterday Collin, Jake and I explored the rainforest a little.  
The town was small and not very exciting. Besides, the forest was so thick, Jacob and Collin could phase and play fight, while I sat and sketched various scenery.  
It was so refreshing, the wind in my hair, and the smell of the pines and the sound of the birds. I felt so calm, and yet i stil felt pain in my chest. I was so scared of coming home, and now I realised that it was the fear feeling the pain of missing my mother. It brought back so many memories, and not all of them were good. And to make it worse, tonight was the night of my mother's ceremony.

_Ring, Ring._  
My phone went off in my bag.  
_Ring Ring.  
_  
Jacob suddenly came running from behind the bushes zipping up his cut off shorts and halted in front of me.  
"Don't answer that!" he shouted, just as I pressed the button.  
"Hello?" i said, wary of Jakes anxious face  
"I hear you sleeping in the same bed as Jake." Paul's angry voice greeted me.  
"Oh hello Paul. Yes I'm doing great being back here, where I am confronted with all the memories of my dead mother. Oh don't worry, I'm fine, thanks for asking." I retorted equally as pissed.  
I was met with silence.  
So, I continued.  
"Yes Jacob and I are sharing the same bed. It was either him or Collin, Which would you like it to be?" I asked, Collin sprung up from a tree in his wolf form, barking to show he fake feelings of offense.  
"Neither." Paul growled.  
"Well they are not sleeping outside. Collin took the couch, so I told Jake to share with me. And as i have been told before, you were quite the love rat and slept with countless women before me, so don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do. I knew Jake well before I knew you existed, and we have shared beds before. Get over it." I said rudely, hanging up on him.  
I exhaled loudly, feeling liberated for some strange reason.

Jakes face was amused, "I cannot believe you just said that."  
"Neither can I." I said, liberation gone, guilt taking over.  
"No! It was great. If it had of been one of us, he would have ripped our throat out. I wish I got the on a recording." He laughed.  
Collin rolled on the floor, huffing his wolf laugh. It was contagious as I too began laughing.  
Jake put me under his arm and we walked back to the house.

"How did he know?" I asked, my hand resting on Collins furry side walking beside me.  
"When we phased, Paul was on patrol. We filled him in, and uh, Collin seemed to think it would be funny to show him _everything._"  
I looked to Collin disapprovingly. "So it's your fault?" I said, his big dark chocolate eyes glassing over in sorrow. He nudged his head in my shoulder.  
"You're forgiven." I surrendered, squirming when he licked my face.

When we got back to the house it was twilight. Collin had phased back, and we were greeted with Ma pacing on the back porch.  
"There you are!" She scolded, "We are going to be late!, it starts in 15 minutes!"  
Ma hurried back into the house, and Billy wheeled out, with a disapproving look on his face.  
We hurried into the flat, and changed quickly. I wore, dark jeans, a white top and black blazer. I left my hair down as it was curly from the bun I had it twisted in earlier.  
Jake and Collin both wore long jeans, Jake in a Grey jumper, and Collin in a crimson red hoodie.  
"It's really weird to see you guys in clothes." I said, taking in their appearance.  
"Tell me about." Collin squirmed, "this jumper is itchy."

We drove to the national park about five minutes away. The car park was packed out, and there were cars all the way down the street.  
Walking into the Park, i looked at all the old faces that i had forgotten about. School friends, Shop owners, family friends. They stared at me with wide eyes, taking in my appearance. It had been so long.  
"Maggie Suarez." A male voice came from behind me. I turned around to see a gorgeous man grinning from ear to ear.  
Collin and Jacob flanked both my sides, unsure if he was a friend or foe.  
"Nate Flanagan!" I shrieked running and jumping into an embrace.  
Collin and Jake moved in closer, watching us protectively.  
"Nate you look amazing! This is Jake, and this is Collin, friends from La Push. Guys this is Nate, one of my best friends in primary school AND high school."  
Jake and Collin rearranged their faces to look pleasant and friendly, as they shook hands with Nate.  
"Nice to meet you." They said to one another.  
"What are you doing now?" I asked,  
"i live in Boston now. Got a got offer on a book deal and I took it." He smiled, "Besides the wife wanted a change."  
I froze. Wife? He was 6 months older than me and he was married? Nate laughed at my shock, and called to someone talking to Mrs. Windup, the supermarket lady.  
My mouth dropped open as Lindy Seahart walked up and linked arms with Nate. Lindy Seahart, Well i guess Lindy Flanagan now, was one of the painfully beautiful girls in our year, but very shy, and conservative, making her one of the outcasts of the school.  
"Wow, congratulations guys." I smiled, they looked so happy together.  
"It's great to see you again Maggie," Lindy smiled, "We were told about your mom's ceremony, and she was such a beautiful person, we felt we owed it to her to be here."  
I hugged them both, and thanked them for coming, before Jake Collin and I made our way threw the greeting crows and followed the trail up one of the mountains. Everyone held a candle as the sun rested upon the horizon.  
It was simply magical, as i looked up th mountainside and saw an endless line of tiny flames, and behind me the trail continued.  
One of the tribes old hymns were gently sang as the whole town walked up the mountain.

_Our mind thinks of death, but our hearts beg for life,  
As our soul breathes immortality.  
My darling, death is not the end, it can never be the end_

_Death is the road, and life is the traveller._  
_The soul is the guide, bringing you home._  
_The soul is the guide, bringing you home_.

Reaching the top of the mountain, there was a large area of flat rock, leading to a cliff. At the edge of the cliff, lay masses of flowers, letters, and candles surrounding a plaque with the face of my mother.  
I gasped, upon seeing her face as it felt like forever since I had seen her face. The candle light flickered on her face, and her smile shone brighter than the moon behind her.

"I thought i was ready for this." Dad said standing next to me, "Now I'm not so sure."  
I looked up at him, and tears glistened in his eyes, starring at the picture of my mother.  
I nodded my head, "Neither. Just being here hurts."

Everyone was seated in a semi circle around the cliff edge, a large bonfire in the middle.  
The trees were decorated with flowers and fairy lights, the moon shone down in all its magnificent beauty.

"I am sure you all know why were here tonight." Anthony Dex began; he was the leader of the tribe, and a wonderful man." We are here to honour the tenth anniversary of Christina Suarez's tragic death."  
Sitting in the front row, with my family beside me, I breathed deeply, holding Dad's hand in one, and Jakes in the other.  
"Ten years ago, Christina abseiled down this very Cliffside, doing what loved and certainly what she did best. Although her roots do not originate here, her marriage to our very own Alexander Suarez, made her one of us, but even more, her generosity, her kindness, and the amount of love she put into this National Park, made her permanently wielded to our hearts."

After the chief's speech, I had tears running down my face. I didn't notice until a gush of wind froze the watery trails down my face. The Tribe dancers liturgically danced around the fire, in magnificent display, a chorus of angelic singers, sung some of her favourite songs, and lastly, my mother and father's wedding song was sung:

_Never knew I could feel like this,  
Like I've never seen the sky before,  
Want to vanish inside your kiss,  
Everyday I love you more and more.  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing,  
Telling me to give you everything,  
Seasons may change winter to spring,  
But i will love you, until my dying day._

_Come what may, come what may.  
I will love you, until the end of time._

It was then that when I saw my father's head hung low in Billy's comforting embrace that I burst into tears. People all around me were crying, and the emotions in the air was so thick couldn't breathe.  
Standing up, i excused myself through the crowds, and walked down the mountain a little. A loud cry escaped me, and i hunched over in pain. My chest felt so heavy, it throbbed with the absence of my mother.  
Large arms wrapped around me, and I struggled at first, not knowing who it was,  
"Shh, Maggie, It's me." Collin soothed. I rested in his hot embrace, letting him sit behind me and rock me. Jacob walked around and sat in front on me. Grabbing both my hands in his. My hysteric sobs, became gentle sobs, as my eyes were streaming tears of grief.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Man was I glad that Paul wasn't here.  
Seeing Maggie like this was like torture, seeing Paul see Maggie like this would be unbearable.  
He was the toughest, grumpiest, scariest man I had ever met. But when Maggie was concerned, he was just like the rest of us. All through the ceremony, i could hear her heart beat faster, He hand was gripped so tightly to mine, it was like her pulse was beating inside my hand. I heard her quet sobs, and looked to Collin, who wore an expression the same as mine: Worry.

So far the ceremony was beautiful and even Collin who never knew Christina got a bit emotional. Me however, my heart ached tenfold. My heart ached for missing my Nessie, my heart ached for Maggie, and my heart ached for Christina. A wonderful woman, with the world at her feet. I never once saw her without a smile. Her presence made you feel happy, because her own happiness was radiant. My heart grieved for her presence, as I thought about how much she had missed. She had missed most of her only daughter's life. And a life she would have been so proud of. I looked at Maggie, and saw my sister. I saw this magnificently beautiful person, who had so much love in her heart, just like her mother.  
When Dad and I heard she had died, it was like I had been dunked under a ten foot wave. My sisters came to the funeral, and noted that Maggie had been so quiet, and didn't cry once. Rachel had said she was probably in denial. Billy had always been worried about Maggie since then, especially when Alex went away for work. We frequently called, but Maggie was different. Like she was still holding something inside her. And right now, looking into her pained, scared, grieving eyes, I realised she never really believed what had happened. What she should have gone though ten years ago, she was going through right now, and I had no idea how to help.

Giving her hands a squeeze, I motioned for Collin to pick her up. She tried to stand, but her legs buckled underneath her. Once again, she tried to stand, this time succeeding. Closing her eyes she breathed in and out slowly. I placed my large hands either side of her face, wiping her tears with my thumbs. I kissed her cheek, and she smiled a silent thank you.

We walked back to the ceremony, just as the tribe's chief, finished his speech, Alex was standing next to him. Taking our original seats, in the front row.  
"It is with great pleasure that we have officially named this peak, after the one who loved it so much. Welcome to Christina Peak."  
The crowd erupted with an applaud, and cries of joy, and I watched both Maggie and Alex, take it in. Their shocked faces were replaced with joy.

"Thank you," Alex said through his tears, shaking the chief's hand," Thank you so much Anthony."  
As everyone slowly began to trail down the mountain with their candles, we were blessed with the heavenly voices of the tribal choir:

_Do not stand at my grave and weep,  
I am not there I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow,  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain,  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awake in the morning's hush,  
I am the swift uplifting rush.  
Of quiet birds in circled flight,  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry  
I am not there, I did not die.  
_

**Please Review!**


End file.
